Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Quitter ma faction a été dur, mais maintenant au moins, j'ai des amis que je peux appeler 'Famille'. Tobias et moi sommes des amis inséparables depuis mon initiation, il y a deux ans. Pas de guerre et tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes...enfin pas tout à fait.
1. La serrure

Hello, tout d'abord, j'aimerais annoncé qu'il s'agit de ma première fan fiction en français. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Toute critique est la bienvenue surtout si elle permet de progresser. Cette histoire est presque finie mais je n'hésiterais pas à changer quelques passages sur les passages finis si vous le voulez. La taille des chapitres varient mais j'essaye de les faire égaux. Si un chapitre est court, je m'arrangerai pour poster un second un peu plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je posterais parce que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs mais je ferais de mon mieux. Je le dirais une seule fois : tout les droits d'auteur vont à Veronica Roth. Je ne possède rien, malheureusement.

**CHAPITRE 1**

La température dans le Gouffre a chuté de quelques degrés et je sais qu'il fait nuit. Je le remarque d'après la buée qui s'échappe de ma bouche et la froideur des larmes sur mes joues. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Je suis une Audacieuse, j'ai fini première, j'ai des amis qui sont toujours là pour moi. Mais je suis là, à pleurer silencieusement dans mon coin alors que le froid me mord la peau. Je tremble, je grelotte, mes dents claquent mais je reste stupidement assise sur la pierre froide. J'entends au dessus de moi le bruit d'un couple qui rigole. C'est peut-être ça qui ne va pas. Je suis toute seule. Je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas le fait d'être seule qui me dérange mais plutôt le fait que je suis déjà amoureuse, et que ce n'est pas réciproque. Tobias. Je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Cliché je sais. Mais il a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a aidé, il m'a fait confiance, il m'a tout dit. Il est toujours prêt à me protéger et à me réconforter. Et je l'aime. Mes larmes doublent alors que je me recroqueville sur moi même. Je cache ma tête dans mes genoux mais le soubresaut de mes épaules trahissent ma tristesse. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux d'aimer ? Christina avait tort. Elle m'a toujours dit que l'amour est les plus beau sentiment au monde, ou peut être est-ce seulement vrai lorsqu'il est partagé. Je me souviens encore de cet après-midi où Will l'a demandé en mariage. C'est vrai que ça fait déjà deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Deux ans qu'ils s'aiment. Deux ans que je l'aime. Les larmes me brûlent les yeux.

-Tris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? _Oh non, pas lui. Pas maintenant. _Tris, lève-toi, tu vas tomber malade avec ce froid.

Je relève mon visage baigné de larmes. Tobias s'installe immédiatement à côté de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me frictionne pour me réchauffer.

-Tris, merde tu es gelée. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je secoue la tête et les larmes reviennent. Il est trop gentil, trop parfait.

-Tu ne comprend pas, Tobias. Ça va aller, ça va passer. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je pleure. Ma famille me manque trop sans doutes.

-Je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes tous ta famille maintenant. Je lui souris et essuie mes larmes.

-Merci. Qu'est ce que tu fait ici à...cette heure ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Deux heures du matin. Et je pourrais te poser la même question. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je promenais dans le Fosse et j'ai entendue des sanglots. J'ai cherchais partout, pas moyen de trouver l'origine. Je suis alors venu ici, pour être au calme et réfléchir mais il faut croire que tu m'as devancée.

-Désolée.

-Je plaisante Tris. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé maintenant sinon j'aurais retrouvé un esquimau demain matin. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je m'inquiète, tu es congelée.

-Comment j'ai fait pour avoir un ami comme toi ?

-Je sais je suis parfait, ça en devient presque lassant. Dit-il avec un soupir exagéré.

-Et très modeste aussi. Il se lève et me tend sa main. Je l'accepte puis il me tire sur mes pieds.

-Je te raccompagne, qui sait, n'importe quel pervers pourrait se promener à cette heure-ci.

-Tu parles de toi là, non ?

-Ha ha ha, très drôle Tris. Dit-il sur un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme, soudain son regard change et il me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier morceau de gâteau. Mais c'est vrai que je pourrais l'être. À quel point connais-t-on réellement quelqu'un ? Je ne peux pas empêcher mon rire et je dois me retenir à son bras pour ne pas m'écrouler.

-Tu ne ferais même pas de mal à une mouche. Et encore moins à moi. Il me sourit normalement cette fois. Enfin... normalement, je dirais plutôt avec ce sourire qui envoie des papillons dans mon estomac.

-C'est vrai. À propos de toi je veux dire, parce que je n'hésiterais pas à m'occuper de Peter si je le croise encore. Il enroule son bras autour de mes épaules et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-J'imagine le jour où tu auras des enfants. Ils seront chanceux, ils auront un père si protecteur.. même si d'un autre côté, ça sera une vraie plaie. Il rigole et resserre son étreinte sur mon épaule. On arrive enfin à mon appartement.. et au sien étant donné qu'il habite en face de chez moi.

-Bonne nuit Tris, réchauffe-toi et repose-toi. Parce que demain, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'expliqueras tout.

-Bonne nuit Tobias. Et pour l'explication, on verra. Il secoue sa tête en signe de défaite et disparaît dans son appartement. Je ferme doucement la porte de mon appartement avant de me déshabiller et de m'allonger sur mon lit. Mes pensées dérivent à nouveau sur Tobias. _Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Dort-il déjà ? Regarde-t-il la télé ? Mange-t-il ? Prend-il une douche ? Cette dernière pensée occupe mon esprit. Ce n'est pas possible. Je me comporte comme une adolescente en manque. Après tout, je suis une adolescente. Je n'ai que 18 ans et il en a 20. Pourquoi choisirai-t-il une fille plus jeune ? Encore moins sa meilleure amie. _Je me retourne dans mon lit et tombe dans un sommeil occupé par Tobias.

Je suis réveillée par un coup violent à la porte.

-Tris Prior, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et de sortir tes fesses de ce lit.

-Christina, laisse moi dormir. Je grogne.

-Tu as 30 secondes, sinon j'utiliserais les grands moyens. 1, 2, 3...

-30. Je la coupe et me retourne. Je me blottis dans mes couvertures et apprécie le contact du drap sur mon corps dénudé. L'avantage de vivre seule et de pouvoir dormir nue sans aucune gêne. Soudain, la porte est ouverte violemment et quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre.

-TRIS, est-ce que ça va ? Christina m'a dit qu'elle a entendue des bruits bizarres. Tris, ouvre cette porte. Je m'assoie en me cachant sous la couverture. _Tobias ?_ _Je vais tuer Christina._

-NON ! Je cris.

-Tris, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je vais très bien. Christina a essayé de me réveiller mais je n'avais pas trop envie donc elle t'a cherché sachant que tu arriverais à ouvrir la porte.

-Oh.. d'accord. Je suis désolé. À ce propos, je dois te dire quelque chose, je peux entrer ?

-Deux minutes, je ne suis pas habillée. Il rigole à travers la porte.

-Tris, il est huit heures du matin, on est dimanche et porter un pyjama est normal. Il essaye alors d'ouvrir la porte.

-Attends !

-Pourquoi ? Il soupire bruyamment. J'attrape un short et un t-shirt et m'assoie à nouveau sur le lit.

-C'est bon. Il entre, il est aussi en pyjama sauf que ça consiste en un pantalon, et c'est tout. Il est torse nu et je dois m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux sans baver ni rougir.

-Tu sais, pas besoin d'être gênée si tu portes un pyjama. Il s'assoie à côté de moi.

-En fait, pour être honnête, je ne dors pas avec un pyjama. J'ai dû m'habiller... Il me regarde bizarrement puis il comprend.

-Ah.. Oh.. ok. Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas. Ses joues se teintent de rouge. Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu exactement le même problème quand Christina est venue me réveiller, heureusement que ma porte est fermée à clé sinon j'aurais eu un petit problème.

Cette fois, ce sont mes joues qui virent au rouge. Il dort nu... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai chaud tout à coup ?

-Oh.. tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui..je suis désolé..mais avant quand Christina m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait.. j'ai eu peur et comment dire.. j'ai cassé la serrure.. Il regarde ses mains sur ses genoux. J'adore le voir si hésitant et fragile.

-Tobias, c'est pas grave. Je la ferais réparer.

-Le soucis c'est que la porte ne se ferme plus.

-Oh.. je vais aller voir.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. J'espère qu'il ne peux pas voir que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Quand il disait avoir cassé la serrure, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir brisée. Il me regarde honteux et coupable.

-Je suis désolé Tris.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, le seul problème c'est que n'importe qui peut entrer.

-Je vais appeler un serrurier. Il attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro. Je n'écoute pas la conversation et me concentre sur la serrure. Je le vois raccrocher.

-Alors ?

\- Il arrive pour voir les dégâts mais il ne sait pas s'il pourra la réparer aujourd'hui.

-Comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas dormir ici sachant que la porte est ouverte.

-Tu peux t'installer chez moi. Enfin, le temps nécessaire. C'est de ma faute donc bon.. Il rougit encore, il est tellement mignon.

-Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non. Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu un coloc' même si ça m'oblige à ranger mes affaires et à m'habiller la nuit. _Ça ne me dérangerait pas s'il ne changeait rien._ Je rougis plus, mais un détail m'interpelle.

-Où est Christina ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle a disparu quand je suis rentré.

-Bizarre, bon je ferais mieux de m'habiller.

-Oui moi aussi. Il sort. Je fouille dans mon placard et sort un jean noir avec un pull et mes bottes de combat. Je met un peu de fond de teint et du mascara et retourne près de ma porte. Tobias est déjà là et m'attend. Je vois le serrurier qui s'approche dans le couloir.

-Tris, Quatre, alors, quel est le soucis ?

-En résumé, Quatre s'est inquiété et à détruit ma serrure. Il se met à rire.

-Les petit-amis protecteurs. Ça arrive souvent.

-Non, on est pas.. on est juste amis. Je rectifie rapidement.

-Ok.. bon, voyons-ça. Il inspecte la serrure sous toute les coutures avant de rendre son verdict.

\- Il faut complètement changer la serrure. Ça prendra environ une semaine. Je n'ai pas le temps avant. Je te conseille de vivre autre part en attendant parce que... une jeune femme vivant seule avec une porte sans serrure n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente.

-La proposition tient toujours ? Je demande à Tobias.

-Bien sur.

-Merci. Tu me diras quand la serrure sera installée ?

-Bien sur, mais comme dit, ça ne sera pas avant une semaine. Je dois y aller. Je te tiens au courant. Il s'éloigne nous laissant seuls.

-Je t'aide à déménager ?

-Maintenant ?

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles laisser tes affaires sans surveillance...

-Ok, c'est parti. Ensemble, le déménagement ne nous prends que 20 minutes.

\- Ça te dit un petit déjeuner ? Je suis mort de faim.

-Pareil, allons-y !


	2. La coloc'

**Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais poster mais j'avais envie de poster le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui donc bon... le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Nous entrons dans la cafeteria et nous nous asseyons avec nos amis.

-Où étiez vous tout les deux ? Zeke demande avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Christina a essayé de me faire sortir de mon lit mais je ne voulais pas. Elle a appelé Quatre en disant que c'était grave et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Il a enfoncé la porte. La serrure a sauté donc j'ai appelé le serrurier et je dois attendre une semaine pour qu'on me la remplace. Expliqué-je, pendant que Christina vire progressivement au rouge vif.

-Désolée Tris, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse aller si loin. Christina s'excuse.

-C'est pas grave.

-Attends, tu vas vivre une semaine sans serrure ? C'est un peu, beaucoup, stupide ? Shauna intervient.

-Non, je vais vivre chez Quatre, on a déjà déménagé mes affaires.

On reçoit des sourires malicieux et des haussements de sourcils suggestifs. On commence à manger mais je ne rate pas les regards que Christina me lance à moi et à Tobias. Heureusement, il a l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Tris, je peux te parler ? Christina demande lorsqu'elle voit que j'ai finit.

-Bien sur. Elle me tire par le bras, en dehors de la cafeteria.

\- Raconte, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je l'ai dit, il est entré, la serrure a cassé puis...

-Non, pas ça, avec Quatre.

-Ben rien, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il est entré dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu... CHRISTINA ! Je réalise enfin ce qu'elle a fait. Tu savais que je dors nue et tu savais que je ne sortirais pas de mon lit. Tu as fait exprès de le chercher.

-Quuoi ? Noon... Dit-elle avec une voix qui est une octave trop haute. Bon ok, peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès, mais... dit moi que ça a marché.

-Tu veux que je te dise qu'il est entré dans ma chambre, m'a vu nue puis m'a sauté dessus comme un animal ? Elle me regarde avec un sourire. Je roule mes yeux. Non, Christina, ce n'est pas arrivé. Elle soupire.

-Vous êtes désespérants, je fais tout pour vous aider et vous arriver à tout ruiner..quoique, vous allez vivre ensemble pendant une semaine. Je commence alors à m'énerver face à son attitude et à ce qu'elle à fait.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu mettes ton nez dans mes affaires alors je te le dis une dernière fois et je le dirais plus. Laisse moi gérer cette histoire à propos de lui seule. Elle me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Quoi encore ?

-Tu viens de m'avouer que tu l'aimes. Enfin !

-Quoi ? Non...je n'ai... tu imagines.. non. Je crois que le bégaiement ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

-Tu peux l'avouer Tris, je suis déjà au courant. Même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Tout le monde le voit..sauf Quatre.

-Ok, d'accord, je l'aime ça te va ? Mais si tu dis quelque chose à propos de ça à qui que ce soit. Crois moi tu le regretteras.

-Je ne peux pas le dire à Quatre ? Il t'aime aussi tu sais.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt. Je n'aime pas la menacer mais c'est la seule façon pour elle de savoir que je ne plaisante pas.

-D'accord. Mais promet moi que tu essayeras quelque chose cette semaine.

-J'en ai assez. Je m'éloigne d'elle.

-TRIS, où vas-tu ? Elle me crie.

-Chez moi.

-Chez Quatre, tu veux dire ?

-C'est ça.

Je continue de marcher. Je traverse la Fosse quand un jeune homme de 20 ou 21 ans peut-être me bouscule. Je perds l'équilibre mais il me rattrape.

-Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je regarde son visage, des yeux bruns tout comme ses cheveux. À part son sourire, il n'est pas magnifique mais il dégage quelque chose. Il me sourit et me tend sa main.

-Je m'appelle Kyle.

-Tris. Je réponds en lui serrant la main. Ça m'arrive souvent, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je n'ai pas trop le temps de discuter mais accepterais-tu d'aller boire un verre une fois ? Pour m'excuser ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas attirée par lui mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens pour Tobias.

-Tiens, mon numéro. Tu me tiens au courant. Il m'offre un clin d'œil avant de partir. Je repars en direction des appartements mais Christina m'a rattrapée.

-Tris, j'exige une explication. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Du calme, Christina. C'était rien du tout. Il voulait juste m'offrir un verre pour s'excuser, rien de plus.

-Ce gars te déshabillais du regard. Je croyais que tu aimais Quatre.

-Christina, je sais qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi de cette manière et rien ne m'empêche de boire un verre avec quelqu'un.

-Tris, je ne te comprends pas..

-Alors, arrête. Arrête de vouloir me comprendre et laisse moi vivre ma vie, merde. Je repars vers l'appartement de Tobias. Une fois à l'intérieur, je claque la porte.

-Tris, c'est toi ? Tobias appelle puis il arrive rapidement comme s'il voulait vérifier.

-Excuse-moi. Une mauvaise habitude que j'ai, je le fais à chaque fois que Christina me tape sur les nerfs.

-Je vais devoir m'y habituer alors...Au fait, je voulais te parler. L'initiation commence demain, et tu sais, j'entraîne les transferts alors, si je te réveille demain matin. Je suis désolé.

-Pas de soucis. Tu dois bien faire ton travail. Au pire, je ne travaille pas demain, donc je pourrais dormir toute la journée.

-Merci de ton soutien.

-De rien. Je lui souris.

-Partante pour un film ?

-Bien sur, mais je choisis.

-Ok, mais pas de film du genre Titanic, compris ? Je pars à la recherche du film pendant qu'il prépare du pop corn.

-Kingsman ? Je lui demande et il acquiesce. Je m'installe à côté de lui, le pop corn entre nous.

Une fois le film finit, on a regardé Mémoires d'une geisha, il a beaucoup râlé mais a finit par accepter.

Le second film finit, je me lève en faisant craquer mes os. Tobias me regarde de travers.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien.

-Bon, je vais prendre un bain, donc si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain, c'est maintenant.

-Non c'est bon.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et fait couler mon bain. J'y ajoute des sels de bains et de la mousse. Je me déshabille et attrape mon livre. Je m'installe dans la baignoire et laisse la chaleur et la mousse me détendre. La baignoire est dans le coin de la salle de bain, lorsque la lumière est faible on ne peux pratiquement plus la voir. J'adore le fait que je puisse être seule, me détendre presque dans l'obscurité. Je finis par poser mon livre, de toute façon je ne peux pas lire avec si peu de lumière, et ferme les yeux.

Je suis dérangée par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte.

-Tris ? Toujours vivante ? Tu es là dedans depuis une heure.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, je sors tout de suite. Je sors et me change. Je fais couler l'eau et sors de la salle de bain. Tobias me regarde en souriant. Je marmonne une excuse en passant devant lui.

-Pas de soucis, mais j'aimerais aussi me laver donc bon...

-J'ai fini de toute façon. Je m'installe devant la télé et m'enroule dans une couverture. La couverture sent comme lui. Je me sens en sécurité, je suis en sécurité. Au bout d'une heure, je me lève. Je veux aller dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer mais je ne sais pas s'il est toujours à l'intérieur ou s'il est allé se coucher. Je toque doucement, aucune réponse. J'ouvre la porte, la lumière est faible mais je ne vois personne. Je me brosse les cheveux puis je m'observe dans le miroir, un court instant seulement parce que je ne supporte pas mon reflet. J'applique finalement ma crème. J'étouffe un cri quand je remarque que derrière moi, Tobias est endormi dans la baignoire. Je me retourne. Je m'avance et m'accroupis à côté de lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, l'admirer, d'observer tout les détails de son visage. Il est détendu quand il dort. Il paraît plus jeune, ses traits sont plus doux. Il est encore plus beau. J'ai tellement envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je décide de finalement partir avant de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide mais en me levant, je fais un courant d'air qui écarte la mousse à la surface. Je pars rapidement, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je m'assieds sur son lit et décide de l'attendre, pour savoir où je vais dormir. Je commence à penser à tout à l'heure. Je rougis encore. Mes papillons dans mon ventre sont encore plus envahissants et ma respiration est saccadée.

-Tris, tout va bien ? Je sursaute quand je l'entends parler.

-Oui.. ça va. Il est devant moi, torse nu, entrain de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Je me force à le regarder dans les yeux et croyez moi, c'est très dur.

-Tu peux prendre le lit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux dormir sur le lit, je dormirais sur le canapé.

-Tobias, je ne peux pas te virer de ton lit. Je prends le canapé.

-Hors de question.

-D'accord, d'accord. Sinon, on peut toujours partager le lit. Il me sourit.

-Si tu es ok avec ça, y a pas de soucis.

-C'est réglé alors. Je m'allonge mais il me pousse de l'autre côté avant de se coucher où j'étais.

-MA place ! Il dit sérieusement, ce qui me fait rire.

-Tu as oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Il grogne mais se lève et il éteint la lumière avec un léger coup de poing sur l'interrupteur. J'entends ses pas puis le lit bouge violemment, cet idiot a sauté dessus. Je rigole encore plus et lui aussi. On finit par se calmer et rapidement sa respiration se fait plus regulière. Il s'est endormi. Je reste couchée à côté de lui, je résiste à l'envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Je tourne ma tête vers lui, je devine facilement la courbe de son visage, il est tourné vers moi. Je me repositionne sur le côté pour lui faire face. Cette fois, je ne peux pas empêcher ma main de caresser légèrement ses cheveux en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Ses cheveux sont doux entre mes doigts. Je l'entends gémir dans son sommeil. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. J'approche mon visage du sien. Je ferme mes yeux. Au moment où mes lèvres vont toucher les siennes, je reprends conscience de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me recule et m'écarte de lui. Je m'écarte un peu trop car je manque de tomber du lit.

Je me tourne encore et encore, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je regarde l'heure. 0:42 puis avec un grognement, me lève pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Je m'assois sur le plan de travail avec mon verre entre les jambes. Une goutte atterris à l'intérieur, je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais. Je m'essuie les joues furieusement,_ j'en ai assez de pleurer à cause de ça, à cause de lui. Je dois me séparer de lui. Je dois essayer de m'en défaire. Demain, je vais appeler Kyle_. Je verse l'eau dans le lavabo et retourne me coucher. Je me couche sans un regard pour lui mais je sais qu'il dort profondément. Mes paupières commencent à tomber lorsque je sens quelque chose de chaud contre moi. Deux mains attrapent ma taille et me pousse contre un torse nu et chaud. Je frisonne malgré la chaleur. Je ne fais pas de bruits, sa respiration m'indique qu'il dort encore. _C'est sur que ça ne va pas m'aider à l'oublier alors autant en profiter._ Il me tire contre lui et enfouie son visage dans mes cheveux. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Je referme mes yeux et cette fois, je m'endors.

Je me réveille sans sa présence. Je me retourne sans bruits et il est la entrain de chercher des vêtements en caleçon. Son dos est musclé et je me retiens de ne pas baver face à ses jambes parfaitement définies, sans oublier ses fesses qui ont l'air si ferme. Je suis toujours impressionnée par son tatouage même si je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Il commence à s'habiller alors je me retourne dans ma position initiale et attends qu'il ai fini pour bouger. Je l'entends fermer le placard. Je m'assieds doucement et m'étire pendant qu'il se retourne.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Salut. Ton lit est super confortable. Je compte l'échanger avec le mien une fois que ma serrure sera remplacée.

-Tu peux toujours rêver. Bon je dois y aller. Il y a de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, les placards sont presque tous vides. I peu près tout ce qu'il faut dans l'appartement en cas de problème. Et sinon, tu peux m'appeler.

\- Ok, ça marche. Bonne chance avec les transferts.

-Merci, bonne journée. Il attrape ses clés et part. Je décide de me faire un chocolat chaud et de me mettre devant la télé. Je m'installe confortablement et finis par m'endormir. Je me réveille vers 9h30. Je regarde autour de moi, et si je rangeais un peu ? Ma manière de le remercier. J'enlève mon pyjama et attrape un de ses T-shirt. J'aime faire le ménage dans une tenue confortable et ça, c'est très confortable. Je commence par ranger un peu les objets qui traînent. J'ouvre son placard et soupire. Je sort ses vêtements et les pose sur le lit. Un par un, je les plis et les remets dans son placard. Une fois que je finis avec ses boxers et que mes joues sont de nouveau de couleur normale, j'allume l'aspirateur et passe dans toutes les pièces. Dans la cuisine, je ramasse un journal par terre, l'aspirateur toujours allumé. Je me penche en avant. Le t-shirt remonte un peu mais je m'en fiche. _Je suis seule après tout_. Après avoir finis le salon, j'éteins tout, j'essaye d'attraper un verre dans le placard de la cuisine. J'ai bien le droit à une pause, ça fait 2h15 que je nettoie. Encore une fois, le t-shirt remonte et encore une fois, je m'en fiche. Sauf que cette fois je ne suis pas aussi seule. Quand j'ai attrapé le verre, j'entends des clés tomber au sol. Je me retourne et trouve Tobias dans l'entrée. Il a dû voir quand j'ai cherché le verre. Sous le choc, je lâche le verre qui explose au sol. Je cris de douleur quand les dizaines de morceaux se plantent dans mes pieds. Tobias s'approche immédiatement et me prends dans ses bras avant que je ne tombe.

-Tris, ça va ? Regarde-moi. Je le regarde mais mes paupières tombent. Je regarde le sol, il est rouge, couvert de sang. Mon sang. Je sens mes jambes qui se plient, mon corps s'écroule et tout devient noir.

**Voilà le chapitre 2, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


	3. Copine ?

**Merci pour vos review, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que vous aimez mon histoire. Je suis désolée pour les tailles inégales des chapitres mais je fais de mon mieux...**

**Je pense aussi espacer les chapitres après le week-end de Pâques mais rien de bien méchant. :)  
****Je peux aussi vous dire que je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre du 17 avril au 25 avril. Je suis en voyage scolaire en Sicile.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

J'entends des voix autour de moi mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disent. J'entends quelqu'un qui marche, quelqu'un qui soupire et quelqu'un qui tape son pieds nerveusement. Les voix s'éclaircissent progressivement.

-Quatre, mais calme toi, tu me donne le tournis. Dit Christina, exaspérée.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, on ne sait pas quand elle va se réveiller et elle peut perdre des capacités mentales alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter. Tobias lui répond sur un ton menaçant.

-Quatre, on a tous peur pour elle.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu n'as pas vu quand elle s'est écroulée. Elle était livide. Merde Christina, c'est de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas effrayée...

-J'en ai assez. Christina réplique clairement énervée, puis j'entends des pas et une porte qui se referme.

-T'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Zeke lui dit. Quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi sur le lit.

-C'est ma faute. Il murmure.

-N'importe quoi aurait pu l'effrayer, elle ne t'a pas entendu rentrer.

-J'aurais pu éviter ça.

-Comment ? Tu as dit qu'elle passait l'aspirateur. Aucun bruit ne l'aurait dérangée.

-Écoute Zeke...quand,.. quand je suis rentré...L'aspirateur s'est arrêté quand j'ai fermé la porte. Je la cherchais mais je ne la trouvais pas. J'allais l'appeler quand je l'ai vu dans la cuisine. Elle essayait d'attraper un verre en hauteur et elle ne portait que mon t-shirt. Je te fais pas de tableau, je pense que tu as compris. Bref, c'est là que j'ai lâché les clés et qu'elle a eu peur. _Quoi ? Je l'ai perturbé ?_

-Tu es entrain de me dire, qu'elle se retrouve ici parce que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler tes hormones d'adolescent en rut et que tu matais ses fesses ?

-En gros, oui. _Mon cœur bat plus fort et ça m'étonne que les machines ne s'affolent pas. _

-T'étais entrain de lorgner sur ta meilleure amie...J'y crois pas, attends de voir quand je lui dirais.

-Je te l'interdis. Si quelqu'un doit lui dire, c'est moi.

-Ok. Bon je vais me chercher un café. Tu en veux un ? Il ne répond pas alors je ne sais pas si il a accepté. La porte se referme. Tobias prend ma main et la caresse.

-Je suis désolé Tris... Le serrurier est passé. Ta porte est réparée. Christina a dit qu'elle déplacerai tes affaires. Je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas rester dans mon appartement après ça. Je suis désolé. Je le sens se lever pour s'asseoir dans une chaise peut-être, puis il pose sa tête sur le lit. Sa main toujours dans la mienne.

J'essaye de lui serrer la main pour lui montrer que je suis là mais c'est comme si mes mains ne veulent pas m'écouter. J'essaye encore et encore et finalement, j'y parviens. Il relève sa tête.

-Tris ? J'ouvre doucement les yeux.

-Tobias.. ma voix est rauque. Il me prends dans ses bras.

-Tris, j'ai eu si peur. Je vais chercher ton médecin. Il se lève et sort. Il revient deux minutes plus tard accompagné du médecin. Je le regarde de plus près. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

-Bonjour Tris, ravi de te voir réveillée.

-Kyle ?

-Gagné. Alors, Tris, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, je me sens un peu faible mais sinon tout va bien.

-Mal de tête, mal aux pieds ?

-Non et non. Il me sourit.

-Bien, les pommades ont fait leur effet. Tu pourras repartir ce soir vers 20h. Pas de travail pendant 1 semaine et je veux que tu restes allongée les pieds surélevés. Tu ne peux te lever que pour aller aux toilettes. Pas de douche, que des bains. Je crois que c'est tout... Des questions ?

-Comment je vais faire si je ne peux pas bouger ?

-Quelqu'un doit vivre avec toi. Inconsciemment je regarde Tobias et il me sourit.

-Tris, si tu veux, tu peux vivre chez moi encore une semaine. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Cette fois je ne pourrais pas bouger, ça sera une vraie plaie. Il me sourit encore plus.

-T'en fais pas, je suis habitué. Je le fusille du regard et il rigole franchement.

-Excusez-moi, vous sortez ensemble ? Kyle demande.

-Non, on est ami. Tobias arrête de rire et fronce les sourcils.

-Tris, je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami. Il porte ses mains sur son cœur.

-C'est vrai, pardon. Je lui souris et il m'envoie un clin d'œil. _Je suis officiellement dans la zone 'meilleure amie'. Et merde, ça craint..._

-Bon, je vais vous laisser...Oh, j'allais oublier le plus important. Je veux encore une radio et une échographie de ton pied. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher bientôt.

-Merci Kyle. Il sort.

-Kyle ? Tobias demande, un sourcil redressé. Il essaye de me taquiner mais quelque chose dans sa voix et ses yeux est troublant.

-Oui... on s'est rencontré dans la Fosse le jour avant l'accident. Il m'a bousculée, puis m'a invitée à boire un verre, mais j'ai refusé.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour...rien. _Oups, j'ai faillis avouer que c'était à cause de lui._

-Tris, tu mens.

-Comment tu le sais ? J'ai appris que ça ne servait à rien de nier avec lui. _Ce type est pire que les Sincères je vous jure._

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'avouer ma botte secrète. Alors, pourquoi as-tu menti ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé ?

-Pour rien.

Il me regarde avec un sourire espiègle. Je crains le pire. Il se jette sur moi et commence à me chatouiller. Je me tortille dans tout les sens, mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de lui.

-Avoue Tris.

-NON...laisse-moi... arrête... AIDEZ-MOI ! J'arrive à crier entre mes crises de rires.

-Avoue-le, à cause de qui ?

-De toi ! Je cris, il me lâche immédiatement alors que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai dit.

-Tris...

-Non Tobias..laisse moi. Je murmure

-Tris, écoute...

-Dehors. Je lui hurle. Il se lève et sors. À peine, la porte se ferme qu'elle est rouverte par des infirmières. On m'emmène passer les examens mais mon esprit est bloqué sur Tobias. _Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ?_ Je commence à pleurer pendant qu'un médecin me fait une échographie au niveau du tendon.

-Pardon, je ne voulait pas vous faire mal. Elle me dit.

-Quoi ? Oh non, ce n'est pas à cause de vous. C'est.. rien.

-Un garçon ? Elle me sourit gentiment alors que j'acquiesce silencieusement. Ne vous en faites pas, il va revenir.

-C'est justement ça qui me fait peur. Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Je suis ensuite ramenée dans ma chambre où Christina m'attend.

-Tris, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Par contre, tu m'expliques ce qui est arrivé à Quatre ? Il est d'une humeur massacrante.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-D'accord... Alors ? Où vas-tu vivre ?

\- Je peux venir chez toi ? Je devais habiter chez Quatre mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Oui, sa copine n'était pas tellement heureuse de le voir ici toute la semaine avec toi de toutes façons. Un seul mot a retenu mon attention. Soudain, la pièce se met à tourner.

-Copine ?

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Je ravale tant bien que mal mes larmes et secoue ma tête. Tris, je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit, je suis désolée.

-Quand ?

\- 5 jours je crois, oui c'est ça.

-Laisse moi s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, je passe te chercher à 20h. Je lui dirais que tu viens avec moi. Je ne réponds pas et m'allonge simplement sur le côté. Je ferme les yeux. Christina ferme la porte et je laisse enfin les larmes couler. _Ça devait bien arriver un jour. Pourquoi c'est le jour où je lui parle de mes sentiments_ _aussi ? Je suis maudite. _

La porte finit par se rouvrir.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger mais j'ai les résultats de tes examens. Je me rassieds et fais face à Kyle. Ton pied a beaucoup mieux guéris que je ne le pensais. Donc tu peux marcher. Évite quand même les promenades mais tu pourras au moins vivre seule de nouveau. Je te laisse ta semaine sans travail pour être sur que tu ne marches pas trop quand même. Voila, je te laisse partir.

-Kyle ?

-Oui ?

-Ta proposition tient toujours ? Il me sourit encore plus.

-Bien sur. Je ferai même mieux. J'ajoute un dîner, toujours partante ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Il est déjà 18h et je finis dans 30 minutes. Je passe te chercher à 20 h ?

-Ok, à ce soir. Une fois qu'il est sorti, je m'habille et part. J'entre dans mon appartement et part immédiatement à la recherche d'une tenue. J'opte pour une robe noire plutôt moulante qui s'arrête au niveau du genou. Je mets mes escarpins, enfin...ceux de Christina. Je finis par une touche de maquillage et je suis prête. Je m'observe dans le miroir et suis satisfaite du résultat. _Ce n'est pas parce que Tobias est en couple que je dois me morfondre et pleurer toute la journée._

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par un coup à la porte. Kyle.

**Voilà... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) **

**Princessedusahara : Voilà la suite promise. ;)**

**Muse: Merci beaucoup. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour poster mais je ne veux pas que l'histoire finisse trop rapidement non plus.**

**Pauline: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. :)**


	4. Kyle

**Bonjour !**

**Alors, tout d'abord, j'ai relu tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit et je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose et comment dire ?... j'espère que vous aimez les rebondissements.**

**Ensuite, je voulais poster le chapitre ce soir mais étant donné que grâce à mon oral d'allemand, je n'avais pas cours... Je peux le poster plus tôt. **

**Enfin bref, Voilà !**

**CHAPITRE 4**

J'ouvre et trouve Kyle de l'autre côté. Il a l'air très chic avec son costume. Il me tend un bouquet de fleur blanche, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais elle sont superbes.

-J'ai pensé qu'elles te plairaient.

-Merci, elles sont magnifique. Entre.

Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer et dépose les fleurs dans un vase.

-Tes pieds ne font pas mal ? Je continue d'arranger les fleurs sans le regarder.

-Non, pas du tout. Je me retourne et il est juste derrière moi. Kyle ! Tu m'as fait peur.

-Pardon, c'est juste que... écoute Tris, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.. accepterais-tu d'être ma petite amie ? _Dire qu'il me prends au dépourvu est un euphémisme._ Je suis sur le point de dire non mais j'y réfléchie. _Kyle est un gentil homme, il est beau, attentionné et il s'intéresse à moi. Je n'ai pas envie de ruiner notre soirée par une réponse négative. _Et puis si j'y pense, ça sera une revanche sur Tobias. _Stop, je dois arrêter de penser à lui. _

-Oui. Il me prend dans ses bras et embrasse ma joue.

-Prête ?

-Allons-y.

Il me prend la main et nous partons vers un restaurant dont j'ignore le nom. La décoration est à couper le souffle. Chaque table est surmontée d'une nappe grise avec une bougie et une décoration florale. Le décor me rappelle les Altruistes. Je me tourne vers lui.

-Ce restaurant est composé de 5 salles avec les factions. J'ai choisi les Altruistes parce que je sais que c'est tes origines.

-Wow, merci... c'est magnifique. Il me prend la main et m'emmène à notre table. _Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit si attentionné_. Comment as-tu su ? Pour les Altruistes..

-Je me souviens de quand tu es arrivée. La Pète-sec avait sauté la première. Je savais déjà que tu étais spéciale. Je rougis à ses mots.

-Et toi, d'où tu viens ?

-Sincères.

-Tu connais peut-être Christina ?

-Oui, elle est sortie avec mon petit frère. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

-Les goûts de Christina m'ont toujours...comment dire...surprise.

-Assez parlé d'elle, parle moi de toi...

La soirée est passée à une vitesse folle et il est déjà entrain de me raccompagner chez moi. _J'ai passé une excellente soirée_. J'arrive à ma porte et me tourne vers lui.

-Merci Kyle, c'était parfait.

-Presque.

Il me regarde dans les yeux avant de s'approcher. Il attrape ma taille puis me tire vers lui. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Mes mains s'enroulent autour de son cou. Il me pousse contre la porte et approfondit le baiser. Je me sépare de lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Je dois y aller, merci encore.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans mon appartement, un sourire aux lèvres. J'enlève mes chaussures lorsque la lumière s'allume. Tout mes amis sont là assis en cercle, sauf Tobias. Ils me regardent avec un sourire sauf Christina.

-Peut-on savoir où tu étais jeune fille ? Zeke demande joyeusement.

-Dehors... Il roule ses yeux.

-Avec ?

-Mon petit ami.

Leurs mâchoires se décrochent et je continue d'enlever mes chaussures comme si de rien n'était.

-Qui ? Quand ? Christina bégaye.

-Kyle, depuis ce soir. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors mais je suis fatiguée..Et je pense que je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi vous êtes la.

Ils me sourient comme des idiots , surtout Uriah et Zeke. Ils sortent tous sauf Christina.

-Tris, à propos de Quatre...

-Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, et je ne veux pas le voir. Il a le droit d'avoir une copine mais je lui en veux de ne pas me l'avoir dit et je lui en voudrait jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'avoue.

-Tris...

-Le discussion est close. Elle sort enfin, avec un soupir.

J'ai réussi à éviter Tobias toute la semaine. Je suis devenue plutôt proche de Kyle, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. _Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour Tobias et ça m'énerve._ Je suis allongée sur mon lit à réfléchir quand quelqu'un toque. J'ouvre et trouve Kyle avec une boîte de pizza en main.

-Un film ? Je l'embrasse et le débarrasse de la pizza.

On s'installe rapidement devant la télé. Nous mangeons pendant le film mais je sens que quelque chose le dérange. À la fin du film, je commence à m'endormir mais je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je souris lorsqu'il me chatouille l'oreille. Il me repositionne sur ses genoux de telle sorte que chacune de mes jambes est de part et d'autre de son corps. Il s'attaque à mes lèvres et je réponds à son baiser. Il commence à enlever mon pull et la panique s'installe. _Non, je ne suis pas prête, pas avec lui en tout cas._ Je redescends mon pull et me sépare de lui.

-Kyle, je ne suis pas prête. Il me sourit.

-Pas de soucis. J'attendrais.

-Merci. Tu veux rester dormir ici ? Ça ne me dérange pas de partager mon lit.

-Ok.

Il me porte et me dépose sur mon lit. On ne prend pas la peine de se changer et nous nous couchons l'un contre l'autre, ma tête sur son torse.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin contre un corps chaud. _Tobias ?_ J'ouvre les yeux. _Non.. c'est Kyle. Pourquoi suis-je déçue ? Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible._ Kyle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Son portable se met alors à sonner.

-_Allô ?.. maintenant ?... j'arrive._ Désolé Tris, mais je dois aller travailler, une urgence.

-Va sauver des vies. Il m'embrasse et court vers la porte.

Je regarde l'heure. 8 :03. _Autant aller manger quelque chose._ Je me change et marche vers la cafétéria. Je vois tout le monde assis à la table, et Tobias est là. _Je devais bien le confronter un jour. _

-Bonjour. Je m'assieds dans la seule place libre, à côté de lui. Je reçois toute sorte de réponse mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu n'es pas avec ton copain ? Il me crache méchamment. Je sais que toute la table nous regarde maintenant. La plupart avec un regard inquiet.

-Il travaille, et toi, tu as laissé ta copine ? Il me regarde, plus confus qu'autre chose.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas de copine.

-Ah bon ? Mais Chris.. CHRISTINA ! Elle me regarde, toute rouge.

-Tris, je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de m'excuser mais tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion...

Je lui fait signe d'arrêter. _Tobias n'a pas de copine, il n'en a jamais eu. Je ne sais pas quoi dire_. Je me lève et pars vers mon appartement. J'y arrive mais Christina me rattrape.

-Va t-en. Je lui ordonne, mais elle refuse et me suit dans le salon.

-Tris, je suis désolée. Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais...

-C'est bon, tu as vu, tu t'es amusée...maintenant laisse-moi.

-Non Tris, j'ai besoin de savoir. Kyle, tu l'aimes ?

-Non. Je murmure.

-Tu aimes encore Quatre.

_Ce n'est même pas une question_. Je hoche la tête doucement.

-Tris, tu ne peux pas rester avec Kyle. Va parler à Quatre. Je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Si tu l'avais vu cette semaine. Il ne supportait pas de te voir avec Kyle et à chaque fois que l'on parlait de toi et Kyle, il partait.

-Il ne m'aime pas, il m'en veut, je ne lui ai pas dit. Et je ne peux pas laisser Kyle. Je ne suis peut-être pas amoureuse mais j'ai du respect pour lui.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

-Non.

-Alors laisse-le partir avant que les sentiments se développent.

-Tu as peut-être raison, je vais lui dire, demain. Elle me sourit.

-Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec Will. Tu me diras comment ça c'est passé.

Une fois seule, je me prépare un thé et le sirote devant la télé. En plein milieu du film, je suis dérangée par un coup à la porte. Je l'ouvre et trouve Tobias, il est pâle mais il a l'air d'avoir couru d'après sa respiration.

-Tobias ?

-Est ce que Kyle est là ? Il demande entre deux respirations.

-Non, je suis seule mais..

-Crois moi, tu veux entendre ça. Je le laisse entrer et il insère un CD dans le lecteur. Tris, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et regarde la télé. Une image de Kyle et quelqu'un que je ne connaît pas apparaît.

_-Alors, tu t'es enfin tapé la Pète-sec ? Son ami demande. _Quoi ?

_-Non, j'ai failli hier soir, mais elle ne voulait pas. Soit disant elle n'est pas prête. Mais je compte me la faire demain après notre rendez-vous romantique, après lui avoir dit que je l'aime. Il répond avec un sourire de manipulateur._

_-Tu l'aimes ? L'autre lui demande, choqué._

_-Non, ça va pas. Tu l'as vu ? Si c'était pas pour ce pari, je ne l'aurais jamais approché. _Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit lui qui dise ça mais ce sont les paroles … J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas belle, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

_-Putain, tu m'as fait peur. Je te conseille de faire attention par contre. Son ami, Quatre, il te surveille. Je crois qu'il est jaloux._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi. Mais j'avais remarqué. Il... _

-Merde. Tobias jure et éteins le lecteur. Je suis désolé Tris, mais tu devais savoir.

Je baisse la tête et pleure dans mes mains.

-Merci Tobias. Il me prend dans ses bras. Comment fais-tu pour être si gentil alors que je me suis comporté comme une vraie pé...

-Non Tris, ne dis pas ça. Christina m'a raconté l'histoire. J'ai réagi de la même façon quand tu ne m'as rien dit.

-C'est vrai ? Tout ce qu'il a dit, je veux dire ?

-Non, bien sur que non. C'est un connard. Tu es magnifique Tris, il est juste trop con pour le voir. Par contre, répond-moi... Tu l'aimes ?

-Non

-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, et tu voulais essayer de l'oublier avec Kyle.

-Oui...

-Qui ?

-Je...

-Moi ? Je le regarde choquée mais je finis pas baisser la tête.

-Oui... comment tu le sais ?

-Christina.. elle ne m'as rien dit mais la façon dont elle parlait... je l'ai deviné.

-Tu me déteste maintenant, non ?

-Non. Tris regarde-moi.

Je lève la tête et observe son magnifique visage. Il prend mes joues dans ses mains et m'embrasse tendrement. Mon cerveau ne réfléchie pas et je l'embrasse aussi. Mes doigts s'emmêlent instinctivement aux siens. Il dépose mes mains sur son torse puis sa main trouve ma hanche et me pousse vers lui. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre va exploser sous la pression. Il passe à mon cou et ma respiration sa bloque. Il s'arrête et me regarde.

-Je t'aime Tris. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai toujours voulu te le dire mais à chaque fois j'avais peur. J'avais peur que tu me repousses, qu'on ne soit plus amis, que.. je le coupe par un autre baiser.

-Chéri, tu parles trop. Il m'embrasse encore.

-C'est moi ou tu m'as appelé 'chéri' ?

-Peut-être pourquoi ?

-J'aime ça.

Après ce qui me paraît être des heures mais ne sont que quelques minutes, il s'écarte tout en gardant ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Tris, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Kyle ?

-Je vais garder tout mon self-control pour ne pas l'étriper vivant la prochaine fois que je le vois.. mais j'ai une idée. Ce soir, quand il va venir. Je vais lui faire croire que je suis prête et que je l'aime. Une fois qu'il sera dans l'ambiance, je lui parlerais, et il est possible que je m'énerve un petit peu.

-J'aime ton idée. Par contre, je reste dans la cuisine. Qui sait comment il peut réagir.

-D'accord. Merci Tobias, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Tris.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte et je suis certaine que c'est Kyle.

-Va dans la cuisine et je t'appelle si j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ok. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et part.

**Donnez moi votre avis ;) Je ne peux que m'améliorer avec votre aide. ^^**

**Merci pour vos messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire !**

**Muse : Merci. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas tellement fan de Quatre avec une copine non plus. Je peux être cruelle parfois :)  
Justine : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plait :D**


	5. C'est de ma faute

**Mes oraux de langues sont enfin finis, je peux de nouveau souffler un peu... avant les autres épreuves -'**

**Enfin bref,... voilà le chapitre.**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Je vérifie mon apparence dans le miroir. _Ok_. J'ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire. Kyle le réciproque. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

-Rebonjour, j'ai finit plus tôt.

-Parfait.

Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et l'emmène dans le salon. Je le pousse sur le canapé et m'installe au dessus de lui.

-Tris ?

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je t'aime Kyle.

Il me sourit mais je vois dans ses yeux que c'est faux. _Ses origines de Sincère l'empêche de mentir entièrement, et ce n'est que maintenant que je le vois... _

-Je t'aime aussi Tris.

Je déboutonne sa chemise et mordille son oreille avant que je ne commence l'interrogatoire. Après une longue torture, je lui murmure à l'oreille,

\- Ça y est, tu vas enfin te taper la Pète-sec.

-Qu..quoi ?

-C'est pas excitant de se dire que tu va prendre la virginité d'une fille née chez les Altruistes, qui n'y connaît rien en matière de relation amoureuse ?

-Si,enfin non, mais... je t'aime...

-Tu sais, tu aurais du rester chez les Sincères parce que tu ne sais pas mentir.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je me relève et m'assieds sur le canapé.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te foutre de moi comme ça ?

-Tris, chérie, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. « Je compte me la faire demain après notre rendez-vous romantique, après lui avoir dit que je l'aime.»

Il devient pâle en une fraction de seconde.

-Où tu as entendu ça ?

-Au moins maintenant tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Ce n'est pas moi je te promets. Je ne le pensais pas... Je-Je n'ai jamais parlé d'un pari. Je souris victorieusement, _Je l'ai eu._

-Bizarrement moi non plus.

-Quoi ?

-J'adorerais entendre ta théorie sur le pari, pari dont je n'ai jamais parlé.

-Et merde...

\- Ça c'est sûr. Espèce de salopard.

-Tris, il m'a forcé, je n'y suis pour rien.

Nous sommes tout les deux debout, face à face. En deux pas, je me retrouve face à lui, ma main claque contre sa joue.

-Et tu oses encore me mentir et me raconter des conneries. Tu n'es qu'un parfait salaud.

Il me regarde de nouveau, mais quelque chose à changer dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles se sont dilatés et son sourire en coin ne me dis rien qui vaille.

-Ok, tu veux de la violence ?

Il me pousse sur le canapé et commence à déboutonner son pantalon. _Il n'osera pas._ Je le sens tirer sur le mien et je sais qu'il est sérieux. _Tobias.. il est dans la cuisine, il attends mon appel en cas de besoin. _Mon chemisier touche le sol.

-QUATRE !

-Il ne viendra pas. Tu es bloquée avec moi. Et crois-moi, je vais prendre mon temps.

Il est rapidement enlevé d'au dessus de moi. Tobias le tient fermement contre le mur. Son poing encercle le col de la chemise de Kyle. Ses yeux brûlent de rage, on pourrait croire que des éclairs n'attendent qu'à en sortir pour le foudroyer. Kyle hyper ventile tout en regardant Tobias, appréhendant chacun de ses mouvements. Je reprends mon chemisier et me couvre à nouveau.

-Tu as 5 secondes pour t'expliquer. Tobias menace, en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Kyle.

-Je...je.. Elle a … Kyle tremble.

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas gagner contre Tobias qui est beaucoup plus musclé que lui. La vue de Kyle comme ça, si vulnérable est une vision plutôt agréable.

-Perdu...

Son poing embrasse la mâchoire de Kyle. Ses genoux plient sous le coup mais Tobias le tient trop fermement pour le laisser glisser le long du mur. _Il n'en a pas finit avec lui...et ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'empêcher de continuer._

Son poing repart à l'attaque et cette fois atterrit contre sa joue. Kyle profite du moment où Tobias retire son point pour le frapper à la bouche. Des flammes dansent dans ses pupilles bleues foncées. Je savais que Tobias n'allait pas y aller doucement mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que Kyle soit inconscient après le troisième coup, celui sur sa tempe.

Tobias se retourne, sa respiration haletante. Il me prend les mains et m'inspecte pour vérifier que je ne suis pas blessée.

-Tris, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui ça va, merci. Je ne veux pas pensé à ce qu'il aurait fait si tu n'étais pas là.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis toujours là pour toi.

Il caresse ma joue et c'est seulement maintenant que je remarque sa lèvre coupée.

-Tobias.. ta lèvre.. tu saignes.

-Je vais bien.

Je ne l'écoute pas et le fait s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je ramène un pack de glace puis le dépose gentiment sur sa lèvres. Il sourit en riant.

-C'est juste une coupure.

-Tu t'es pris un coup, ça peut enfler.

-Merci.

Je lui caresse la joue puis me lève en observant Kyle sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Je lui demande.

-Je l'emmène chez Max et toi tu restes ici. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes. Entendu ?

-D'accord, mais reviens vite.

-Je t'aime.

Il sort en traînant Kyle et je ferme immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Je m'assieds sur la table à côté de la porte et attends le retour de Tobias, anxieuse.

-Tris, ouvre, c'est moi.

Je saute de la table et ouvre la porte. Je me réfugie dans ses bras. _Ces bras dont j'ai toujours rêvé. _Mon visage se perd dans son t-shirt, j'inspire profondément. Cette odeur qui me fait me sentir en sécurité.

-Il est sans-faction maintenant. Il ne reviendra plus...

-C'est ce qu'il mérite.

On s'assied sur mon lit et il me tient dans ses bras.

-Rob était avec lui. C'est lui qui a lancé le pari. Il est aussi sans-faction.

Rob était un nouveau leader, il a un an de plus que moi.

-Ils vont encore te demander de prendre sa place.

-C'est fait, et j'ai accepté.

Je le regarde et il a un léger sourire sur le visage. Puis il reprend,

-Je voulais pouvoir te protéger. C'est le meilleur moyen.

-Chaque jour tu es de plus en plus parfait.

-C'est parce que je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai..hum, j'ai croisé Zeke. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Kyle était dans cet état, donc je lui ai dit. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, au contraire. Je ne voulais pas le raconter. Merci.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Encore plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer.

Je ne dis rien et me rapproche de lui. _C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulut et enfin, mon rêve s'est réalisé._ Soudain, je me redresse et le regarde.

-Pourquoi tu as éteint la vidéo si rapidement ? Je demande avec un sourire satisfait. Il rougit et se gratte la nuque.

-Oh...pour rien, le reste n'est pas important.

-Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que c'est très intéressant.

Je me jette sur la télécommande du lecteur DVD mais Tobias me la retire des mains. Je lui saute sur le dos pour essayer de l'attraper.

-Tris, non !

Nous finissons sur le sol après que Tobias se soit pris les pieds dans le tapis. Je suis assise en face de la télévision, la télécommande dans mes mains, confortablement installée sur le dos de Tobias.

-Tris, s'il te plaît.. Ne fais pas ça.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tobias.

J'appuie enfin sur le bouton 'Lecture'.

_-Tu m'as fait peur. Je te conseille de faire attention par contre. Son ami, Quatre, il te surveille. Je crois qu'il est jaloux._

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi. Mais j'avais remarqué. Il essaye de ruiner mes plans. Ce con est fou amoureux d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui parle plus. Ça fait un moment que je le surveille, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve. _

_-C'est sur, je te plains comme même. Rob y est allé fort avec ce pari._

_-Ouais, mais je suis plus fort que lui. Je vais arriver à me faire la Pète-sec. Elle.. _

_Son ami lui pose la main sur la bouche._

_-Chut... ça y est, il est passé. _

_-De quoi tu parles ? _

_-Quatre, il vient de passer. _

_-Je le supporte plus, une fois que j'en aurais finis avec l'autre, je vais vraiment considérer à m'en débarrasser. Tu sais un accident est vite arrivé près du Gouffre. _Son ami lui rend son sourire sadique et je crois que je vais vomir.

_-Tu pourrais aussi te filmer avec la Pète-sec et lui envoyer l'enregistrement, un petit souvenir._

_-Et avec de la chance, il sautera tout seul. Ils s'éloignent alors, morts de rire. _

Une larme coule sur ma joue. À cause de quoi ? _Je ne sais pas_. De l'amour à cause de ce qu'ils ont dit de Tobias, de la haine pour se qu'ils avaient prévu de nous faire, du dégoût pour la même raison. Je baisse les yeux et croise le regard embarrassé de Tobias. Je me lève et me mets à genoux à côté de lui.

-Tris, je voulais te le dire moi-même, je..

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime aussi Tobias, tellement. Et je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça et je suis désolée d'être sortie avec lui. J'ai été horrible mais tu es quand même venu me prévenir. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils auraient pu te faire, à cause de moi.

Les larmes reviennent et les sanglots frappent mon corps.

\- Je..je suis ..désolée. C'est..m-ma faute. Il-l aurait pu-pu te blesser..

Il se relève et essaye de me consoler.

-Tris, stop. Calme-toi. Tout va bien, je vais bien. Tu es tout pour moi et tu auras beau me rejeter, je reviendrais toujours, en rampant s'il le faut.

Je m'écarte de lui, _tout les rouages se mettent ensembles._

-Tobias, tu ne comprends pas. C'est de ma faute, je ne t'apporte que des problèmes..

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu commence à me faire peur Tris.

Il essaye d'envelopper mes joues avec ses mains mais je le repousse en me levant.

-Non Tobias. Je ne peux pas...

Son visage se décompose.  
Je sors de mon appartement et cours loin malgré les appels de Tobias. Je m'arrête haletante dans la salle d'entraînement. Je me recroqueville dans un coin et pleure dans mes genoux. _Arrête Tris, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu dois le protéger. Il est tout pour toi. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur hors de ma poitrine? _Mes sanglots doublent. Après des heures à pleurer, je finis par m'endormir dans mon coin.

La porte s'ouvre, je sursaute avant de lever les yeux et de voir Zeke.

-Dieu merci, tu es là.

Il soupire avec un léger sourire.

-Quatre est fou d'inquiétude et crois-le ou non il pleure, du genre non-stop.

Je baisse ma tête et pleure encore. Il s'installe à côté de moi et me prends dans ses bras.

-Tris, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as disparu depuis 18 heures.

-Je- je l'ai re- repoussé.

Je sanglote. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Excuse-moi ? Attends. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime et tu le repousses. J'ai besoin d'une explication.

-Je ne peux pas. Il a faillit mourir à cause de moi. Kyle voulait le jeter dans le Gouffre... à cause de moi.

-Tris, tu ne te rends pas compte... Quatre pleure. Il nous fait une dépression et tu n'es partie 'que' depuis 18 heures.

-Laisse moi seule Zeke.

-Non Tris, tu dois aller lui parler.

Je me lève et pars encore. _Je veux juste être seule_. Je distance Zeke qui me suivait. Je finis près des rails. Le train arrive au loin et je considère l'option de sauter à bord. Je cours le long du train. Je tends mes bras pour attraper la poignée mais je suis taclée au sol par quelqu'un. Et bien sur, ce quelqu'un est Uriah. _Toujours les frères Pedrad_. Je me relève mais il ne lâche pas mon coude.

-Uriah, lâche-moi. Je grogne.

-Hors de question, j'ai parlé avec Zeke. Je t'emmène voir Quatre, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Non, Uriah..s'il te plaît. Non ! Je le supplie et il me regarde tristement.

-Tris, je n'ai pas le choix. Quatre est dans un sale état et tu n'es pas mieux. As-tu au moins mangé dans ces dernières 24 heures ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. _Je n'ai même pas faim. _

-Ok, tu me suis maintenant.

-Non Uriah, laisse-moi. Il roule ses yeux et soupire.

-Tu me laisses pas le choix.

Il me lance par dessus son épaule et me maintiens en place. Je me débat, cris, gigote mais ça ne sert à rien. Il est trop fort. Je cesse de bouger, soudainement épuisée. Il m'emmène dans mon appartement. Christina est là et m'attend.

-Tris, tu es là. J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

Uriah me dépose sur mon lit avant de partir.

-Christina, je veux juste être seule.

-Tu étais assez seule. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui a traversé ta petite tête pour réagir comme ça.

-Je pense que tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Je murmure.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

-C'est le cas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas le blesser. Elle lâche un rire sarcastique.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Ça ce voit que tu ne l'as pas vu. Tris, il est dans un sale état. Il n'a pas dormi et t'as cherché toute la nuit. Il n'est pas blessé, il est détruit.

Je suis sur le point de répliquer lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

-Où est-elle ? Il crie et je me sens pâlir.

-Je vous laisse. Christina dit et part. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Tobias entre. Je lève finalement les yeux et ma mâchoire se décroche.

**Donnez moi votre avis, ça m'intéresse toujours ;)**


	6. Réconciliation ?

**Merci de lire mon histoire. Je ne pensais pas que ça intéresserais des personnes. J'ai commencé à écrire pour le plaisir mais quand je vois les commentaires, je suis heureuse de poster les chapitres. Merci !**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ses joues sont baignés de larmes, tout son corps tremble. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et vêtements froissés. Ses yeux présentent un mélange improbable de tristesse et de joie, leurs couleur est d'un bleu tellement profond, presque noir. Je sens les larmes brûler mes yeux. _Ce Tobias n'est pas celui que_ _j'ai l'habitude de voir et il ressemble encore moins au grand et tout puissant Quatre._

-Tris... Il souffle. Tu vas bien. J'étais si inquiet.

-Il ne fallait pas, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même. Je réplique sèchement.

Je le vois prendre un pas de recul sous le choc mais il finit par s'avancer quand même. Il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Tris..

-Non Tobias, je veux être seule. Tu ne dois pas réagir comme ça, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Il prend mes mains.

_Mais pourquoi je réagit comme ça ? Je l'aime, il m'aime et je n'arrête pas de le repousser._

-Tris, je te l'ai dit. Tu as beau me repousser, je reviendrai en rampant. Je dois être mort pour être stoppé. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre...encore une fois.

Mes larmes reprennent et il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne le repousse pas, fatiguée de le rejeter. _Ça ne sert à rien, on est comme deux aimants. On se repousse mais une fois collés, on ne se sépare plus._

-Je suis désolée Tobias. J'ai agi sans réfléchir... Je crois que j'ai eu peur que tu sois en danger, surtout à cause de moi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Mais lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, je les scellent à nouveau avec plus de force. Il tombe en arrière sur le lit et je m'installe à califourchon sur ses hanches. **(Fourtris ! Je ne vais pas dans les détails, mais je préfère prévenir...)**

-Tris. Il soupire contre ma bouche. Mes lèvres descendent vers son cou puis sa clavicule. Je tire sur sa chemise et il la retire. J'embrasse son torse parfaitement défini. Son odeur me captive et je me nourris de sa chaleur corporelle. Il embrasse ma gorge ce qui me fait soupirer. Il profite de ce moment pour nous retourner. Il me coince entre son corps et le matelas. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas, nos souffles se mêlent. Je sens son ventre contre le mien, sa poitrine se soulève et se baisse rapidement. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux, je le tire vers moi et appose ma bouche à la sienne. Il couvre mon visage de baisers. _Mais je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus._

-Tris, si on ne s'arrête pas...

-Je ne veux pas Tobias, je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

-Je ne veux pas te pousser. Et je t'aime, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre.

Avec ça, j'arrache mon pull de mon corps et le lance à travers la pièce. Ses yeux fixent ma poitrine, ce qui me fait rigoler. _Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours_. Je m'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer,

-Tu peux m'aider ?

Il hausse un sourcil et pour seule réponse je décolle le haut de mon corps du lit pour qu'il puisse accéder à la fermeture de mon soutien-gorge. Après 3 tentatives, il parvient à l'ouvrir. Il baisse lentement le sous-vêtement de mes épaules puis le pose au sol. Ses mains se referment sur ma poitrine alors que sa bouche emprisonne mes lèvres.

-Tobias, la porte.

Je dis à bout de souffle. En une fraction de seconde il se lève, tourne la clé puis se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Sa bouche est alors en contact avec mon ventre. Les papillons qui s'y trouvent se multiplient encore et encore, jusqu'à n'y laisser aucune place. Ses mains se déplacent vers mon pantalon afin de le déboutonner. D'un simple mouvement, je me retrouve en culotte face à lui. Il s'approche de mon oreille.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête.

-Avec toi, je suis toujours prête.

-Tu es incroyable Tris. Parfaite, Magnifique, je t'aime. Je lui rends son baiser et déboutonne à mon tour son pantalon.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Il le mordille et y laisse des marques qui vont probablement se voir demain matin, mais je m'en fiche. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille tandis qu'il continue ses attentions dans mon cou. Mes hanches bougent instinctivement contre les siennes. Il grogne dans mon cou, ma tête tourne. _Je n'en peux plus_. Mes mains attrapent ses fesses puis remontent vers le bord de son boxer pour le descendre le long de ses jambes. Il comprend immédiatement ce que je fais et imite mes mouvements tel un miroir. On se retrouve finalement nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Mes yeux sont noyés dans les siens. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et embrasse mon nez.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et le rapproche de moi.

-S'il te plaît Tobias. S'il te plaît, aime-moi. Prouve le moi.

Il m'embrasse avant que tout ne devienne plus intime.

Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, seulement séparés par une fine pellicule de sueur. Il repose sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je décolle ses cheveux collés à son front avant de l'embrasser.

Il glisse sur le côté puis m'attire vers lui afin que ma tête soit sur son torse. Il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre contre lui.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Moi aussi Tris. Mes paupières tombent lentement avant de se fermer complètement et que le sommeil m'emporte.

Je me réveille plus tard, il fait nuit, Tobias est toujours profondément endormi. Son visage est détendu, ses cheveux sont à nouveau collés à son front. Je l'embrasse avant de me lever. J'attrape sa chemise et la passe sur mes épaules. Je me prépare un chocolat chaud puis sort sur la terrasse, l'air frais des nuits d'été me donne la chair de poule. Je m'installe près du rebord et observe les étoiles, ma tasse chaude entre les mains. J'entends le sommier du lit craquer légèrement.

-Tris ? TRIS ! Où es-tu ? Sa voix est remplie de panique.

-Je suis sur la terrasse. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Je tourne la tête pour le voir à la porte vêtu d'un caleçon, entièrement soulagé.

-Ne refais jamais ça. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois de nouveau partie.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, c'est tout.

Il s'installe derrière moi. Une jambe de chaque côté, son torse contre mon dos.

-Tu sais que ma chemise te va particulièrement bien ? Il murmure en mordillant mon oreille.

-C'est possible que je la mette plus souvent alors.

-Je ne suis pas contre.

Nous restons encore un moment avant qu'un bâillement ne m'échappe.

-Je vais me recoucher. Je suis crevée et j'ai mal partout. Il me sourit en remuant ses sourcils. Oh non, pas besoin de remuer tes sourcils comme ça, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Essaye de dormir dans la salle d'entraînement et on en reparlera. Pervers.

Il rigole franchement avant de me jeter sur son épaule. Il me porte jusqu'au lit, me frappe sur les fesses pour la bonne mesure et me pose. Je m'allonge, il me rejoint immédiatement. Je me blottis contre lui et m'endors rapidement.

Cette fois, lorsque je me réveille, il fait jour et le réveil affiche 9 heures du matin. Heureusement qu'on est samedi et que ni Tobias ni moi ne doit travailler. Je me blottis à nouveau contre Tobias et il commence à bouger. Son bras se resserre autour de ma taille et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou . Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Ma main trouve ses cheveux pour les caresser gentiment. Je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou et ses mains bouger dans le creux de mon dos. Je me détache de lui pour le regarder mais son regard ne quitte pas mon cou et un sourire s'agrandit sur son visage. Mes mains se posent immédiatement sur mon cou et je me lève. Je cours dans la salle de bain et ma mâchoire tombe sous le choc. Mon cou est parsemé de petite tâches rouges.

-TOBIAS ! La seule chose que j'entends est son rire hystérique. Je sors en trombe de la pièce pour le voir rouler sur le lit.

-Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ! Merde Tobias, qu'est ce que je vais dire aux autres ?

-Allez Tris, détends toi.

Il se calme progressivement, mais il n'arrive à retenir son immense sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il reprend plus calme,

-C'est si grave qu'ils soient au courant que se soit réconcilié ?

-Réconcilié ? Avec ça ils sauront qu'on a fait bien plus. Il rigole de nouveau.

-Et alors ? Je t'aime et maintenant tout le monde saura que tu es à moi.

Je lui souris et m'installe à côté de lui.

-Je vais quand même avoir besoin d'un bon pot de fond de teint.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il pose la couverture sur nous.

-J'adore être avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Au fait, toutes mes félicitations, tu t'es 'tapé la Pète-sec' !

-Non, je lui ai fait l'amour. Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, toi aussi tu t'es fait un Pète-sec. Il me chatouille légèrement les côtes.

-C'est vrai. Même si, ça avait l'air naturel pour toi.

Il doit sentir la pointe de tristesse dans ma voix parce que son regard se durcit et sa prise sur mes hanches est plus ferme.

-Tris, je t'aime, alors oui c'est naturel... Mais non, je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui souris et l'embrasse, complètement rassurée.

-Je t'aime aussi. J'entends alors des chuchotements à travers la porte.

-Aww..

-Chut..ils vont nous entendre.

-Ils sont trop mignons.

-Tais-toi Christina.

-Rho ça va, si ça se trouve ils y sont encore.

-Eww.

-Uriah comment crois-tu qu'ils se sont réconciliés ?

-Comment tu sais ça Zeke ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai fait une balade et je suis passé près de la porte.

\- Je ne veux aucun détail.

Il y a quelques gloussements et je suis sûre que mon visage est de la même couleur que ces marques sur mon cou.

-Tris ? Tobias chuchote tellement doucement que je l'entends à peine. Ça te dit une petite blague ? Il rajoute avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quatre, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je parle plus fort, pour être sûre qu'ils nous entendent.

\- Je t'écoute Tris. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Hier soir était une erreur. Je..je suis enceinte de Kyle.

-Non, tu as dit que..que tu n'avais pas...

-Je n'étais pas consentante.

-Tris.. je..je.. viens là. On se sourit en retenant nos rires.

-Ça ira. On y arrivera. Je t'aime et je considérerais ce bébé comme le mien.

Je me lève et passe un pyjama puis tends un boxer à Tobias. Je me rassieds lorsque j'entends un reniflement derrière la porte.

-Vous pouvez entrer ! Je dis à voix haute.

La porte s'ouvre et ils entrent, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tris.. je.. oh mon dieu. Christina bégaye.

Je regarde Tobias et on craque. On se met à rire, obligés de se soutenir l'un l'autre. Ils nous regardent ébahis et horrifiés.

-Vo-votre tête-te ! Je dis entre deux rires.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Zeke demande.

Après quelques minutes, Tobias est assez calme pour expliquer.

-On se foutait de vous. Ça vous apprendra à écouter aux portes.

-J'y crois pas, j'y ai cru. Christina dit avec un sourire. Vous êtes doués.

-Alors, vous vous êtes rabibochés ? Zeke dit en grattant son cou.

Je rougis et remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon menton. Tobias enroule son bras autour de moi.

-D'après ce que tu as dit, tu es au courant. Tobias réplique et Zeke rigole.

-Ah ça c'est sur. Mon visage est en feu et je le cache dans le torse de Tobias.

-On va vous laisser. Uriah dit de manière plutôt suggestive ce qui me fait rougir encore plus. Je les entends sortir et Tobias me caresse le dos.

-C'est bon, ils sont sortis. Je relève ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Au moins ils sont au courant maintenant.

Je lui embrasse la joue et la caresse, appréciant la sensation de sa barbe naissante. Il frotte le dos de sa main contre sa joue.

-Quoi, je dois me raser ?

-Non, j'aime bien. Ça te va bien et je trouve ça plutôt sexy.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.. je souffle en murmurant dans son oreille puis mordillant son lobe.

-Tris, si tu veux qu'on sorte de cette chambre aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir arrêter ça. Sa voix est rauque.

-J'adore quand tu parles comme ça. Tellement viril. Il grogne.

-Tris, dernier avertissement. Je m'écarte de lui.

-Ok, ok.

Je me lève et m'habille. Je referme mon soutien-gorge lorsque je me retourne. Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux.

-Tu aimes la vue ?

-Carrément.

Il se lève à son tour et s'habille aussi. Je m'installe devant le miroir et essaye tant bien que mal de dissimuler les suçons. Je les réduis à de simples ombres et soupire.

-Tobias, tu vas quand même me le payer. Il se poste derrière moi et attrape ma taille. Il embrasse mon épaule tendrement.

-Je suis désolé. Il m'embrasse encore et bientôt je sens ses dents contre ma peau. Je me défais de son étreinte.

-Tobias, non ! Tu en as assez fait. Il rigole et passe une chemise.

-Allons-y. Il me prend la main et nous partons vers la cafétéria en courant.

**Donnez moi votre avis :)**

**Muse : Je suis aussi une grande fan de Fourtris donc j'ai du mal à les séparer.. ;) (Je ne suis pas si cruelle, enfin presque...)  
Et pour la représentation, j'ai le même problème, si on peut appeler ça un problème :D **


	7. La robe

**Et oui, je poste déjà.  
Explication : vu que je ne serais pas là pendant une semaine, je vais poster plus de chapitres semaines... c'est à dire un demain, un autre mercredi, un autre jeudi et peut-être un autre avant mon départ vendredi (à 2h du matin).**

**Voilà... **

**CHAPITRE 7**

La cafétéria est presque entièrement vide. Après tout, il est déjà 14h30 et tout le monde doit être occupé, genre grimper la Ruche ou jouer à 'Attrape le drapeau'.

-Va t'asseoir, je te ramène à manger. Je lui embrasse la joue et il part. La porte s'ouvre et Zeke vient avec un sourire un peu trop joyeux à mon goût.

-Ah, vous êtes là. Action ou vérité, ce soir, chez moi. Partants ?

-Je suppose.

Il commence à partir après ma réponse mais se retourne après s'être éloigné de 15 mètres.

-Au fait Tris, tu as du rouge là. Il montre son cou.

Je le fusille du regard et il part, mort de rire.

-Il voulait quoi ? Tobias demande en s'asseyant.

-Action ou vérité ce soir.

-Ok, et pourquoi il rigolait ?

-A cause de toi.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-Ça. Je pointe les marques et il sourit fièrement.

Il prend mes joues dans ses mains et tire légèrement ma tête en arrière pour admirer son œuvre.

-Elles sont plutôt belles. Mais moins que toi. J'embrasse son poignet.

-Comment tu fais pour te mettre dans la merde, mais réussir à t'en sortir aussi bien ?

-C'est un don, je dois l'admettre. Je le repousse gentiment et me tourne vers mon assiette.

-Idiot.

-Oui mais je suis ton idiot. Il embrasse ma temple, puis pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la caresse en dessinant des arabesques qui m'envoient un frisson dans le dos.

Après le repas, nous rentrons à mon appartement. On se dirige vers le canapé, mais avant que je ne puisse m'asseoir il me tire sur ses genoux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il me demande.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Je réplique.

-Que dirais-tu de faire des brownies ou quelque chose ?

-Tu sais cuisiner ? Je demande intriguée.

\- Oui, Shauna m'a appris.

-Shauna ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a appris ?

-Beaucoup de choses. Si tu veux, je te montrerais. Je l'embrasse.

-J'adorerais.

-Donc, brownies ?

-Je préfère les muffins.

-Alors des muffins.

Il enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille puis se lève, il m'emmène dans la cuisine. Il me dépose sur le plan de travail et caresse ma joue une dernière fois avant de sortir les ingrédients. Je l'observe depuis mon poste. Il sort toutes sortes d'ingrédients et les dépose à côté de moi.

-Prête ? Il me demande en m'aidant à descendre.

-Oui, mais je n'ai jamais fait de muffins. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer.

-D'accord. Alors, d'abord tu prépares le sucre et les œufs en les mélangeant.

-Ça marche. Je lui vole un baiser et me mets à la tâche.

Je tourne la tête et je le vois entrain de faire fondre du chocolat. _Il est si concentré_. Je me poste derrière lui, mon doigt plonge dans le chocolat et l'étale sur sa joue. Il se retourne, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as quelque chose sur sa joue.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et retire délicatement le chocolat de sa joue avec ma langue. Tout à coup, mes lèvres sont couvertes de chocolat. Je hausse un sourcil face à son sourire satisfait. Alors que ma langue cherche à attraper le chocolat qui menace de couler, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes et lorsqu'il s'écarte, il n'y a plus aucune trace de chocolat.

-On devrait se mettre au boulot, sinon on aura jamais fini. Il m'embrasse puis se retourne vers le chocolat.

Je m'applique à verser la pâte dans les moules sans déborder lorsque quelque chose me chatouille. Je sursaute et renverse un peu à côté.

-Tobiaass. Je pleurniche. Tu m'as fait déborder.

-Pardon mon cœur. Sa prise sur ma taille se resserre, sa bouche caresse mon épaule nue.

-Tant pis. Je lui tend le plateau et il les met au four.

À peine est-il revenu que je suis assise sur le plan de travail, Tobias debout entre mes jambes.

-J'adore te voir cuisiner, tu es encore plus sexy. Il m'avoue en remontant ses mains le long de mes cuisses.

-Moi aussi. Il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un homme qui cuisine. Mes doigts déboutonnent sa chemise bouton par bouton, lentement.

-Ah bon ? Je lui embrasse la gorge et le cou tout en le tenant fermement près de moi par la fermeture de sa ceinture.

-Oui... il passe mon pull au-dessus de ma tête au même moment où sa chemise touche le sol.

Sa bouche attaque la mienne et ses mains remontent le long de mon corps. Mes doigts accrochent ses cheveux quand ses doigts décrochent mon soutien-gorge. Il embrasse mon cou par un simple effleurement qui me donne la chair de poule. La pièce est calme, on entend juste nos deux respirations haletantes. Il cherche le bouton de mon pantalon mais le 'bip' du four se déclenche et Tobias s'effraye.

-C'est pas drôle. Il marmonne.

Je rigole de plus belle. Il sort les muffins puis éteint le four. Il revient et j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes mains caressent une voie de son torse vers ses abdominaux. Elles attrapent sa taille et je le repousse.

-Pousse toi, j'ai faim.

Avec ça, j'attrape un muffin. Je le porte à ma bouche mais il le prend, en mange un morceau pour ensuite me le rendre.

-Eh, si tu en veux, prends en un. Celui la est à moi et il y en a assez. Il m'embrasse la joue.

-Je voulais goûter.

-Mouais.

Je me lève, ramasse sa chemise, la passe sur mes épaules et m'éloigne avec mon muffin.

-Tris ? Tu boudes ?

Je reste tournée pour qu'il continue d'y croire. Sa main est vite sur mon ventre et son torse contre mon dos.

-J'aime pas quand tu boudes. Il chuchote.

-Je boude pas. Sa bouche caresse mon oreille, mes yeux se ferment instinctivement et je m'appuie contre son torse.

-Pourquoi t'es partie alors ?

-Je veux manger tranquillement et j'ai remarqué que tu peux être une distraction.

-Une distraction ?

-Oui..

Mon téléphone sonne, ce qui m'oblige à me redresser.

-Et ça aussi...

_*Allô ?_

_*Tris, j'aimerais faire du shopping pour le mariage. Tu viens ?_

*_J'arrive. _Je raccroche et fais face à Tobias.

-Je dois y aller.

-Tu sors comme ça ? Il demande avec un sourire relevé.

-Je croyais que tu aimais quand je porte ta chemise.

-C'est le cas, mais quand tu sors, un soutien-gorge ne serait peut-être pas de trop. Je rougis.

-C'est vrai. Tu marques un point. Je lui donne mon muffin. Tiens-moi ça, mais si tu le manges..

-T'en fais pas.

Je retire la chemise pour mettre mon soutien-gorge mais je remet la chemise après. Je lui reprends le muffin, l'embrasse brièvement et pars.

-Merci, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, à plus tard.

Je marche le long des couloirs jusqu'à la Fosse. Je rejoins Christina qui m'attend de pied ferme.

-Où as-tu trouver ce muffin ? Elle me demande envieuse.

-Je l'ai fait avec Quatre.

-Quatre sait cuisiné ? Dit-elle étonnée.

-Oui. Il est doué.

-Ok et la chemise ? Cette fois elle sourit.

-Elle est à lui. J'aime bien la porter. Je me sens en sécurité. Elle me sourit.

-Je suis contente que ça ce soit réglé avec lui. On y va ? Je hoche la tête et on part.

On entre dans le magasin de robes. Christina est comme une enfant dans un magasin de jouets.

-Tris, regarde celle là ! Je la rejoins rapidement.

Elle me montre une robe blanche, près du corps. Il y a un léger décolleté. Elle reste simple malgré les motifs complexe au niveau de la poitrine.

-Elle est magnifique. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas si elle t'irait. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Elle observe la robe en inclinant la tête.

-Tu as raison.

Elle la repose avec un soupir. On repart à la recherche d'une robe.

-Sinon, tu as déjà envisagé une famille avec Will ? Ses yeux s'illuminent quand j'aborde le sujet.

-Oui, on en parlé. Il a dit qu'une fois marié, il serait plus qu'heureux d'avoir un enfant. Je suis tellement contente. Et toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu t'imagines mariée avec des enfants ? Je continue de chercher entre les robes.

-Je ne sais pas. Mariée oui mais les enfants.. je ne sais pas.

-Avec Quatre ?

-Définitivement, je ne m'imagine pas sans lui. Enfin, s'il voudra encore de moi... Elle se met à rire.

-Tris, crois-moi. Il ne te laissera pas partir aussi facilement. Sa remarque me fait sourire. Je tire une robe pour lui montrer.

-Celle là ?

C'est une robe de type sirène, dos nu. Il y a de la dentelle au niveau du buste mais ça s'arrête à la taille. La traîne n'est pas trop longue. Ses sourcils se froncent.

-Ok, tu n'aimes pas...

-Elle est jolie, mais ça risque d'être encombrant.

-J'y avais pas pensé.

Je la replace et continue à chercher. Elle part à l'autre bout du magasin pendant que je passe robe après robe. _Trop courte, trop longue, trop décolletée_. Nous continuons à chercher quand un robe attire mon attention. Une robe assez simple, bustier et légèrement bouffante. Le buste est composé de perle, formant des motifs simples. Le bas est simple aussi sans pli, entièrement lisse, des perles ici et là._ Elle est magnifique_. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette robe. Je sursaute quand Christina apparaît à côté de moi.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendue t'appeler ? Je la regarde.

-Quoi ? Elle rigole.

-La réponse est non.

Mon regard se repose sur la robe, et Christina l'a vu.

-Tris, cette robe est magnifique. Va l'essayer.

Je la fixe, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Quoi ?

-Va l'essayer.

-Pourquoi ? On est là pour ton mariage, le tien à toi ...

-Je sais ce que 'mon' mariage veut dire merci, mais cette robe est parfaite pour toi. Va l'essayer.

-Ok...

Je me dirige vers la cabine. J'enfile la robe, je me sens bizarre. _C'est bizarre._ Essayer une robe de mariée sans mariage prévu. Je m'observe dans le miroir et je crois que je suis amoureuse.

-Tris, sors, je veux te voir. J'écarte le rideau et sors pour me placer sur la plate-forme d'essayage.

-Alors ? Christina me fixe avec la bouche ouverte.

-Tris...wow. Tu es magnifique. Cette robe est faite pour toi. Je me regarde dans le miroir et tourne sur moi-même.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de mariage en vue. Elle sort son téléphone.

-Tourne toi, je veux prendre une photo.

Elle pousse mes cheveux sur une épaule et s'écarte. Elle prend la photo et me la montre. Cette robe est une pure merveille.

-Bon, je vais me changer.

Je retire la robe à contrecœur. Lorsque je ressors, Christina est occupée sur son téléphone.

-On y va ? Elle demande sans lever les yeux.

-Et ta robe ?

-T'en fais pas, on reviendra. La soirée commence bientôt, on a plus le temps. Je te laisse te préparer seule, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Met plusieurs couches et surtout, ne me déçoit pas.

\- Ça marche. À ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Je retourne vers mon appartement et retrouve Tobias sur le canapé.

-Tu passes ta vie ici ? Il me regarde avec un sourire.

-Non, je t'attendais pour te dire quelque chose.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait, je me disais que vu qu'on se connaît déjà par cœur et que je t'aime plus que tout. Peut-être que tu voudrais emménager avec moi...?

-Je ne sais pas, tu te souviens de ce que c'est passer la dernière fois. Il sourit.

-Comment oublier ? Ce t-shirt t'allait super bien.. Après, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais tout à fait.

-Tobias, bien sur que j'accepte.

Il m'embrasse amoureusement, ses deux mains sur mes joues.

\- Bon, je devrais me préparer, et ajouter des vêtements ..

-Oui, moi aussi. Je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Je met un pull en plus et j'ajoute un short. Tobias reviens 10 minutes plus tard, comme promis. On marche vers l'appartement de Zeke, main dans la main.

-Comment on fait pour le déménagement ? Je viens chez toi ou tu viens chez moi ?

-Je viens chez toi. J'adore ton appartement. Je lui dis. Il embrasse ma temple.

-Bien.

On entre sans frapper, tout le monde est déjà là. Et vu leurs têtes, ils nous attendaient...

**Merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir de les recevoir après une longue journée de cours..**

**Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**


	8. Action ou vérité ?

**Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'en posterais un autre demain ;) Promis ! **

**CHAPITRE 8 **

-Les voilà ! Zeke voulait commencer sans vous. Shauna nous dit quand nous entrons.

Zeke nous regarde avec un sourire, comme pour dire 'Je suis innocent'.  
Tobias se laisse tomber sur le sol, je commence à m'installer à côté de lui mais il me tire sur ses genoux.

-Une princesse ne s'assied pas sur le sol. Il me murmure dans l'oreille.

Je rougis et lui embrasse la joue.

-Bon, je commence. Zeke annonce. Marlene, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que Uriah est enfin devenu assez courageux pour te donner un rendez-vous ?

-Oui, demain soir. Uriah est rouge et essaye de se fondre dans le canapé contre lequel il est adossé. Will, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

\- Embrasse la personne que tu aimes le plus dans cette pièce et ça ne peut pas être Christina.

\- Ok.

Il se lève, s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Tobias me maintient contre lui fermement en fusillant Will du regard. Will ne perd pas de temps à se justifier,

-Je la considère comme ma sœur...bref, Christina ! Choisis !

-Action.

-Montre la photo à Quatre, mais Tris ne doit pas la voir.

-Facile. Tris, debout ! Je me lève, avec un sourcil relevé.

Elle tend son téléphone à Tobias. Il me sourit mais se fige quand son regard tombe sur la photo. Ses yeux sont collés à l'écran. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux ne quittent pas le téléphone, il ne cligne même pas. Christina et Will échangent un sourire satisfait. D'après leurs regards, tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a sur cette photo. Tout le monde, sauf moi.

-Bon, j'en ai marre. Montre-moi ça.

Je tend le bras pour attraper le téléphone mais Tobias m'empêche de l'atteindre.

-Non ! Il lance le téléphone à Christina.

Je me rassieds sur ses genoux, sans un regard dans sa direction.

-Boude pas Tris.

-Je boude pas, c'est juste que si tu ne veux pas me montrer c'est que soit ça me concerne et vous allez vous foutre de moi, soit c'est une autre femme.

-Serais-tu jalouse ? Il me taquine. Je me retourne en le menaçant du regard.

-Carrément jalouse. Il me caresse la joue.

-C'était une photo de toi et on ne se moquera pas de toi. Il tente de m'embrasser mais je me recule.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai. Il soupire.

-Chris, montre lui la photo. Intervient Will.

Elle me donne enfin son téléphone. Je regarde et je vois une photo de moi. La photo de cette après-midi. Celle dans la robe de mariée. Tobias pose son menton sur mon épaule.

-Tu es magnifique. Il murmure. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je te verrais marcher vers l'autel dans cette robe.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors j'attrape ses joues et l'embrasse passionnément. Ses mains me tiennent proche de lui, enroulées autour de ma taille.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime tellement Tris.

Le téléphone est passé dans le groupe et tout le monde nous regarde avec un grand sourire.

Une vingtaine de tours plus tard, c'est de nouveau à Christina.

-Tris. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Explique pourquoi tu as essayé cette robe.

-J'ai accompagné Christina au magasin de robes. On a discuté et cherché la robe parfaite pour elle mais à un moment j'ai vu cette robe. Je l'ai adoré, puis Christina est venue et m'a forcée à l'essayer.

-Tu étais complètement ailleurs. Je t'avais appelé 3 fois et tu ne la lâchais pas des yeux. Quatre, je crois que tu as du soucis à te faire. Ta petite-amie est tombée amoureuse. Explique Christina.

Je me mets à rougir alors que Tobias rigole avec les autres.

-Et moi je suis retombé amoureux. Il me chuchote, mais Shauna l'a entendue.

-Vous êtes trop mignon. Qui aurait pu dire que Quatre est si attentionné et romantique.

-Je suis plein de surprises.

-Uriah. Action ou vérité ? Je continue pour changer de sujet.

-Action, bien sûr.

-Étant donné ton amour inconditionnel pour Peter, je te défis d'aller lui avouer dans la Fosse. Un genou à terre bien entendu. Il pâlit et considère l'option de retirer son t-shirt.

-Tris, tu es le mal incarné. Il se lève et sort, suivi de Zeke.

-Bien joué Tris, avec de la chance ça le calmera un peu. Marlene plaisante.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Uriah revient rouge et Zeke, hilare.

-Tris, je vais te tuer. Uriah me menace.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé ? Will demande Uriah, Zeke n'arrive toujours pas à parler.

-Peter était avec une fille. Je me suis mis à genou. Quand j'avais fini, il m'a embrassé. La fille m'a giflée puis est partie en courant. Peter est gay... et il m'a embrassé.

À la fin de son récit, on est tous dans le même état que Zeke.

-Bon, ça va. On peut passer à autre chose ?... Quatre, à ton tour.

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que tu te vois marié avec des enfants un jour ? J'arrête immédiatement de rire et me retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il me rend mon regard et sourit.

-Avant, pas vraiment. Mais après avoir rencontré Tris... Mon jugement a entièrement changé. Maintenant, j'attends avec impatience le jour où je la verrais avec cette robe ou avec un enfant dans ses bras.

Mes yeux laissent librement couler mes larmes, ces larmes que j'ai essayé de retenir. Je l'embrasse alors passionnément, oubliant tout le monde autour de moi. _C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite_. Il pose sa main au sol pour garder l'équilibre puis la repose sur ma hanche. Son autre main est sur ma nuque pour me garder proche de lui.

-Hum.. je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est très mignon mais je ne tiens pas à avoir un rappel de comment on fait les enfants. Je me sépare de Tobias et essuie ma joue. Il caresse ma joue sans regarder ailleurs que mes yeux.

-Bon, il est tard. Je propose qu'on aille tous ce coucher.

On accepte tous la proposition de Shauna. Je pars avec Tobias vers son...notre appartement.

À peine la porte est fermée, que je lui saute dessus, ma bouche sur la sienne. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me soulève afin que mes jambes soient autour son buste. Il me maintient contre le mur, ses mains caressant mes côtes. Il détache mon soutien-gorge à travers la chemise puis commence à la déboutonner.

-Tout était vrai, Tris. Tout ce que j'ai dit. Je passe son pull au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je sais. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Je l'embrasse, le tenant fermement contre moi.

-Je t'aime. Tellement... Je lui caresse la joue avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-...Et cette robe t'allait tellement bien.

Il me transporte vers notre lit et m'y dépose comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il se débarrasse de mon pantalon et je fais de même avec le sien. Il se repositionne au-dessus de moi et couvre mon visage de baisers.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je posterais le chapitre 9 demain ;)**


	9. Belle-maman

**Chose promise, chose due ! **

**CHAPITRE 9**

Six mois plus tard :

Je suis réveillée par la délicieuse sensation de ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je le sens sourire ce qui me fait sourire aussi.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

-Bonjour. Je relève ma tête et l'embrasse tendrement.

On reste allongé ensemble un moment, en silence, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Je me détends simplement dans ses bras mais quelque chose le perturbe et je ne sais pas quoi. _C'est frustrant._

-Tris, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est assez dur. Il finit par annoncer.

Je lui prends les mains pour l'encourager, puis les caresse calmement.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de ma mère... Elle est vivante. Je me fige, sous le choc. Je sais, j'ai réagit de la même façon. Elle a fait croire à sa mort pour s'enfuir de Marcus. Elle vit chez les Sans-factions maintenant.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Tu lui as pardonné ?

-Oui et 2 mois. Je voulais te le dire avant mais j'avais trop de mal à l'avaler. Si je te le dis, c'est parce que j'aimerais te présenter, mais je lui ai déjà parlé de toi.

-C'est vrai ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

-Oui, tu es tout pour moi. Donc est-ce que ça serait possible de la faire venir ?

-Bien sûr, c'est ta mère.

-Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Dis lui de venir aujourd'hui si tu veux. On ne travaille pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai envie de la rencontrer.

-Merci Tris, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il se lève et s'habille rapidement pour aller chercher sa mère. Je me prépare puis décide de ranger un peu l'appartement._ Je suis vraiment nerveuse. Je n'avais jamais pensé rencontrer sa mère un jour._ Je suis ramenée à la réalité lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. La boule de stress dans mon ventre s'agrandit encore.

-Première porte à droite. Tobias dit à sa mère. Je vais ensuite le rejoindre dans le salon.

-Où est-elle ? Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Aux toilettes. Merci encore Tris.

-J'ai peur Tobias. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

-Tu n'as aucune raison. Tout va bien se passer.

La porte s'ouvre et sa mère entre. C'est une belle femme. Ses cheveux sont bruns foncés comme Tobias. Elle a de grands yeux bruns et de hautes pommettes. À part ces deux détails, elle ressemble énormément à Tobias. Je lui tends ma main qu'elle serre immédiatement.

-Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Bonjour Tris. Je suis contente de faire la connaissance d'une amie de Tobias. Appelle-moi Evelyn.

Je regarde Tobias..._amie ?_

-Evelyn, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tris est ma petite-amie.

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Je lui rends son sourire. _Avec de la chance, tout se passera bien._

On s'assied sur le canapé, moi à côté de Tobias et Evelyn en face de nous. Tobias joue avec ma main gauche, et je crois avoir vu Evelyn fixer nos mains une ou deux fois.

-Tris, dis-moi, c'est vrai que Tobias et toi étaient très amis pendant deux ans ?

-Oui. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, on a dû faire toute les bêtises possibles et inimaginables ensemble. Il se met à rire et Evelyn sourit.

-Max a encore des enregistrements de certaines je crois. Tobias ajoute ce qui nous faire rire encore plus.

-Et cette histoire de serrure cassée ?

-C'était i mois environ. Une amie, Christina, voulait me réveiller mais je n'avais pas tellement envie. Comme j'habitais juste en face, Christina a appelé Tobias pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte.

-Habitais ? Tu as déménagé ?

-Oui, elle habite ici. Tobias intervient, Evelyn me regarde, étonnée.

-Oh, d'accord. Continue.

-Elle l'a appelé en disant que c'était grave et que j'étais en danger. Il s'est inquiété et a enfoncé la porte. La serrure s'est cassée. J'ai dû habiter ici pendant une semaine mais il y a eu un accident le premier jour, j'étais à l'hôpital et en sortant, j'ai pu retourner chez moi.

-Un accident ?

-C'était de ma faute. Tobias dit, soudainement honteux. Elle était seule à l'appartement, je suis rentré à midi mais elle ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer. Quand je l'ai vu dans la cuisine, j'ai.., j'ai fait tomber mes clés et elle s'est effrayée. Elle a lâché un verre qui a explosé au sol et les morceaux se sont plantés dans ses pieds.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as des cicatrices ? Elle me demande, légèrement inquiète. Je lui souris.

-Non, tout va bien maintenant ! Tobias regarde l'horloge et se lève.

-C'est l'heure du dîner, je vais chercher une pizza. J'espère que ça vous va ! On acquiesce toutes les deux.

Il embrasse mon front et part. La porte se referme et Evelyn me détaille du regard.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas dans sa vie durant toutes ces années que tu peux me le prendre. Je compte bien le garder, et ne pas partager avec une gamine qui ne le mérite pas.

Je la regarde, choquée qu'elle me dise ça maintenant alors qu'il y a 10 minutes, elle me souriait.

-Pardon ? Je..

-Quand il verra qu'il ne t'aime pas, il reviendra vers moi... Ma colère grandit progressivement.

-...D'ailleurs, je te conseille de reprendre ton appartement. Une petite-amie ce n'est que temporaire, une mère est toujours là pour son fils.

\- La même mère qui a laissé son fils unique avec ce monstre ? La même mère qui attend les 21 ans de son fils pour lui dire la vérité ? Pendant presque 3 ans, j'ai toujours été là pour lui même si nous n'étions qu'amis. Vous l'avez abandonné quand il avait besoin de vous. Ma colère s'exprime enfin,_ et ça fait du bien._

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais la porte s'ouvre. Evelyn affiche immédiatement un sourire alors je fais pareil.

-Vous avez bien discuté ? Il nous demande en posant la pizza. Evelyn lui sourit.

-Oh que oui. Je suis désolée Tobias mais je dois y aller. J'irais à pied ne t'en fais pas.

Elle le prend dans ses bras puis se tourne vers moi. Elle me prend aussi dans ses bras mais me murmure à l'oreille,

-Profite, c'est bientôt terminé.

Elle s'écarte et part. _Cette femme est horrible, et moi qui pensait pouvoir m'entendre avec elle._

-Quoi de mieux qu'un repas en amoureux avec une pizza ? Tobias me souffle à l'oreille en entourant ma taille avec ses bras. La tension retombe et je l'embrasse.

-En effet, très romantique..

Après avoir mangé, on s'assied ensemble sur le canapé.

-Alors ? Il me demande. Tu as discuté avec elle ?

Je me tends légèrement, mais essaye de ne pas lui montrer. _C'est sa mère, je ne peux pas m'imposer. Je pense que j'ai aussi peur du choix qu'il devrait faire : Elle ou moi ?_

-Oui, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop. Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer et ne supporte pas le fait que je sois là.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Tris. C'est normal que la première fois soit bizarre.

-Oui, ça doit être ça..

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur ? Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux en levant mon menton.

-Non..enfin si, j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et que tu me quittes pour de bon.

-Hey. Regarde-moi. Je t'aime et rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis, ni ne nous séparera.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je reste assise sur ses genoux, blottis contre son torse à me dire que tout ça peut finir demain à cause d'Evelyn.

-Dis moi, as-tu déjà pensé à l'avenir ? Il me demande après un long silence.

-Oui, souvent. Et toi ?

-Tout le temps. Je n'imagine rien sans toi.

-Tu vois quoi ? Il me sourit puis commence à embrasser ma joue.

-Un mariage, des enfants. De l'amour. Il m'avoue en déposant des baisers sur ma joue.

-Avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de tout ça ou de moi. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je veux pouvoir tout faire et tout avoir avec toi.

-Ravi de l'entendre.

-Et si on allait se coucher ? C'était une longue journée et je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Il passe une main dans mon dos et une autre sous mes genoux avant de me soulever. Il me porte jusqu'à notre chambre puis me pose sur le lit. Il me donne le t-shirt que je porte pour la nuit et m'aide à le passer.

-Tobias, je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée mais je peux encore marcher ou mettre un t-shirt. Il rigole avec moi mais continue à m'aider.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai envie.

Je m'allonge quand il a finit et attend qu'il me rejoigne. Je me blottis contre lui et il me tient proche de lui.

-Bonne nuit Tobias.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur. Je m'endors avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis réveillée par cette sensation de malaise que je ressens chaque matin depuis deux jours. Mais cette fois, mon estomac fait un bond. D'un coup, la nausée est insupportable. Je me lève, cours dans la salle de bain et arrive juste à temps aux toilettes. La porte s'ouvre puis quelqu'un relève mes cheveux en caressant mon dos en signe de réconfort. Je me rassieds les yeux fermés. Je les rouvre m'attendant à voir Tobias mais je vois Uriah.

-Uriah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il me tend un verre d'eau.

-Quatre m'a demandé de te dire qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose chez les Sans-factions, quand je suis entré je t'ai vu courir ici, donc bon...ça va ?

-Mieux, merci.

-Va t'habiller. Je t'emmène chez Christina.

-Merci, mais je peux y aller seule.

-En temps normal oui mais là, tu es malade. Je préfère être sûr que tu ne tombes pas dans les pommes ou quelque chose.

-Ok... Il m'accompagne et frappe à la porte. Je lui lance un regard.

-T'abuses, je peux encore toquer à une porte Uriah.

-Je sais. Mais j'aime toquer aux portes. _Ce garçon est vraiment bizarre. _Il doit sentir mon regard car il se met à rire.

-Bon, je te laisse. Marlene m'attends.

-Merci encore. Il cligne de l'œil et part. La porte s'ouvre.

-Tris, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'entre et on s'installe dans la cuisine.

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Quatre a engagé Uriah pour qu'il m'emmène ici.

-Oh ok. Tu as une sale mine. Ça va pas ?

-J'étais malade ce matin mais ça va mieux.

-C'était le première fois ?

-Non, ça fait deux jours. Je pense avoir chopé un petit truc quand on a joué à Action ou vérité la dernière fois.

Je regarde autour de moi et mes yeux se posent sur une photo de mariage. Will et elle se sont mariés il y a deux mois. Cette photo est magnifique. Christina sourit à l'appareil mais Will la regarde. L'amour qu'il lui porte rayonne sur la photo. Ils sont tellement amoureux.

-C'est pour quand le grand mariage ? Je suis ramenée à la réalité par Christina.

-Quoi ?

-Le mariage, ton mariage.

-Quel mariage ? Il ne m'a pas demandé. Cette pensée m'attriste vraiment.

-Je sais, mais j'espérais que tu me donnerais une bonne nouvelle.

-Non, malheureusement. Christina, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? Mais tu ne dois rien dire à Quatre ou à n'importe qui. Promis ?

-Promis.

-J'ai rencontré la mère de Quatre...

-Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui et pendant qu'on parlait elle était si gentille et épanouie mais.. quand il est parti, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je reste avec Quatre. Elle a dit qu'une petite-amie est temporaire mais qu'il aura toujours sa mère. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

-Viens par là. Elle me prend dans ses bras et caresse mon dos.

-Elle ne m'aime pas et j'ai peur qu'elle arrive à convaincre Quatre de me laisser.

-Mais non Tris. Il t'aime. Tu lui as dit ?

-Je peux pas, c'est sa mère.

-Tu dois lui dire !

-Christina, je ne peux pas. C'est sa mère, je ne peux pas m'interposer. Je lui cris dessus, soudainement en colère, puis une larme coule de nouveau.

-Tris, ça va ? C'était quoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus. Elle réfléchit puis son visage s'illumine.

-Tu as dit que tu étais malade ce matin ? Et hier aussi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ces changements d'humeur... tu crois que c'est possible que tu sois enceinte ?

Je digère ses paroles doucement._ Enceinte ? C'est possible.._ Je me mets à sourire, elle me sourit en retour. Elle prend ma main et me pousse vers la salle de bain. Elle sort une boîte du placard.

-Tiens, prend ça !

J'attends le résultat impatiemment. Mon pied tape le sol nerveusement, trois mouvements par secondes. Soudain un trait apparaît.

-Christina, c'est veut dire quoi un seul trait ? Elle ouvre la porte et me prend dans ses bras.

-Tris ! Tu es enceinte ! On se met à rigoler, des larmes plein les yeux.

Après s'être calmées, je décide de rentrer.

-Je vais voir si Quatre est rentré. Elle me laisse partir mais je l'entends crier d'enthousiasme de l'autre côté de la porte.

**Je pense que c'était prévisible depuis le début** **mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je les aime tellement ensemble, je trouve qu'ils méritent leur 'happy end'...**

**Muse:** **Wow, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse tellement apprécier ma fic mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**En tout cas, merci à tous de me suivre et de me laisser des messages si gentils. À demain pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	10. Bébé en route

**Déjà le chapitre 10, à ce rythme là je ne vais pas réussir à faire mes chapitres en avance. Heureusement qu'il y a des vacances qui arrivent pour progresser :)**

**CHAPITRE 10 **

J'entre dans l'appartement mais Tobias n'est pas là. Je le cherche dans la cuisine. Rien. Le salon. Rien. Je me dirige vers la chambre où je le vois, endormi. Je m'allonge à côté de lui et caresse ses cheveux. Il ouvre enfin ses magnifiques yeux pour me regarder.

-Salut.

-Salut. Sa voix est encore rauque à cause du sommeil, mais je ne me plains pas.

-Tu es allé voir ta mère ?

-Oui. Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose.

-Ah bon ?

L'inquiétude me ronge._ Et si elle avait déjà réussi ?_

-Rien de grave. Il m'embrasse mais se recule rapidement quand il voit que quelque chose me gêne.

-Mon cœur, il y a un problème ?

-Non, c'est juste que.. j'étais avec Christina et... Je ferme les yeux et sans les rouvrir, lâche la bombe,

-Je suis enceinte.

Le silence est pesant, écrasant même; j'ouvre un œil doucement puis ouvre le deuxième quand je le vois, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça. Il me tacle sur le lit et m'embrasse partout dans le visage.

-C'est merveilleux Tris ! On va être parents ! Je t'aime ! J'essuie doucement la larme qui a coulé, puis caresse sa joue avec mon pouce.

-J'avais peur que tu sois en colère.

-Bien sûr que non... En fait, j'ai invité ma mère à manger demain à midi. Invite tes parents, on leur annoncera ensemble.

-Bonne idée. Je me lève et attrape le téléphone.

_-Natalie Prior à l'appareil._

_-Maman ?_

_-Béatrice !_

_-Oui. Je voulais t'inviter toi et papa à midi, demain. Tobias et moi avons une nouvelle. _

Je leur avais parlé de Tobias peu de temps après qu'on ai commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils ne l'ont juste jamais rencontré, bien qu'ils l'aient vu chez les Altruistes presque 5 ans plus tôt.

_-Avec plaisir ma puce. On sera là. Merci de ton invitation. _

_-Au revoir._

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Tobias.

-Comment tu crois que ça va se passer ? Avec ma mère et tes parents...

-Aucune idée. Mais nos parents nous aiment, je pense que ça va bien se passer.

-Tu as raison.

On s'installe sur le lit, son torse contre mon dos, sa main sur mon ventre.

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que tu serais un père génial et très protecteur ?

-Oui.. tu as aussi dit que je serais une plaie.

-Ça aussi ! Mais je le pensais vraiment.

-La plaie ? Il mordille mon oreille.

-Non, le père génial et protecteur.

-Et moi je le pensais vraiment quand je disais que tu serais une mère parfaite et super sexy.

-Tu n'as jamais dit ça.

-Je l'ai pensé très fort alors. Il m'embrasse la joue et je tourne la tête pour attraper ses lèvres.

Il bouge pour m'allonger sur le dos, lui au-dessus de moi, sans jamais quitter mes lèvres.

Ses mains remontent sous ma chemise mais je le stoppe.

-Tobias, pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée.

-Je comprends. On se met en pyjama et on se recouche. Après un moment de silence, il parle à nouveau,

-Tris ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu envisagerais d'arrêter de travailler ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit assez grand...

-Je ne sais pas... je suis une ambassadrice, je ne peux pas quitter mon boulot comme ça.

-Je sais mais j'y ai réfléchi. On tiendrait facilement avec mon salaire et je veux que ce bébé ai une mère... je n'avais pas la mienne.

Je lui souris et caresse sa joue.

-Je comprends et ça m'a l'air d'être une excellente raison. J'appellerai Max demain pour lui dire.

-Merci mon cœur, ça compte énormément pour moi.

\- C'est normal. Bonne nuit Tobias.

-Bonne nuit Tris, bonne nuit Bébé. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres puis sur mon ventre. Je le sens jouer avec mes cheveux avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

-Mon cœur, réveille-toi. Il est 9h. Christina t'emmène à l'hôpital pour voir un médecin.

-Quoi ? Mais le repas ?

-Je m'en occupe. Tu as besoin de vérifier que tout va bien. Tu dois être en forme pour le bébé.

-J'aurais pu faire le repas.

-Allez, debout ! Va te préparer. Je l'embrasse avant de passer sous la douche.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

-Tris Prior, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir cette porte... Ou je vais chercher Quatre.

Je rigole à ses mots, ce sont presque les mêmes que ceux qu'elle a utilisé lorsque Tobias a cassé ma serrure.

-Deux minutes, je ne suis pas habillée.

-Je crois pas que ça le dérangera.

-Christina !

-Ok, mais dépêche toi. On a rendez-vous dans 10 minutes.

Je mets ma robe et sort.

-Je suis prête, c'est bon.

-Allons-y.

-Je m'en vais, je t'aime. Je cris pour que Tobias l'entende.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Christina et moi marchons vers l'hôpital en silence. Nous entrons dans l'hôpital où je vois Marlene au bureau d'accueil.

-Tris, Christina. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-J'aurais besoin de voir un médecin pour une échographie. Ses yeux s'illuminent.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui. D'après Quatre, j'ai un rendez-vous...

-Félicitations. Chambre 8, le médecin arrivera dans 5 minutes pour la faire.

-Merci. Je m'installe sur la table dans la chambre._ Je suis vraiment déçue que Tobias ne soit pas là._

-Tris, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je suis déçue que Quatre ne soit pas là.

-Je comprends, il m'a dit qu'il devait faire le repas mais qu'il voulait absolument que tu ailles chez le médecin, pour voir si tout va bien. Il s'inquiétait donc je me suis proposée pour t'accompagner. En plus, je crois qu'il est trop émotif pour venir.

Mon rire éclate après sa remarque. Le médecin entre en souriant.

-La future maman a l'air en pleine forme. Je suis votre médecin. Docteur Mager. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on se tutoie ?

-Pas du tout.

-Comme je disais, je suis ton médecin. Peux-tu relever ta robe s'il te plaît ? Je m'exécute sans broncher.

Elle applique un gel puis y place une sonde sur mon ventre. Elle observe un écran puis se met à sourire.

-Alors, tu es enceinte de un mois et demi. Tu veux des photos ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît. Elle tape toute sorte de chose à l'écran puis essuie mon ventre et me donne les images.

-Et voilà, on se revoit dans 2 semaines pour le rendez-vous du deuxième mois. Bonne journée Tris.

-Bonne journée docteur.

-Appelle moi Kate.

-D'accord, merci Kate. Je sors de la chambre, les yeux collés aux photos. Christina regarde par dessus mon épaule.

-Trop chou. Tu voudrais un garçon ou une fille ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas choisir.

-J'espère que ce sera une petite fille. On pourra la coiffer, lui choisir des robes. Et plus tard, on lui apprendra à se maquiller, s'épiler et...

-Christina ! Mon bébé n'est même pas né et tu veux déjà l'épiler ?

-Ben oui !

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

On arrive finalement à l'appartement après une longue torture, plus communément appelée 'Une conversation avec Christina sur le shopping'.

-Bonne chance avec la famille.

-Je vais en avoir besoin. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée !

-C'est normal. À plus.

Je rentre et vois Tobias devant le plan de travail, son dos me fait face. Je saute sur le plan de travail à côté de lui.

-Déjà de retour ? Il se poste entre mes jambes et me vole un baiser. Alors ?

-Un mois et demi. Tiens ! Je lui donne l'image et il la regarde avec adoration. Ses yeux s'humidifient ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si émotif. Je plaisante mais il ne m'écoute pas.

-C'est notre bébé. Il murmure et trace les contours du fœtus du bout des doigts.

-Oui...c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu.

-Je sais, j'aurais voulu venir aussi mais je devais cuisiner et je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien et le bébé aussi.

-Je comprends mais je veux que tu sois là au prochain rendez-vous.

-Je serais là.

-Merci. Il m'embrasse encore puis se remet au travail. Tu cuisines quoi ?

-J'ai hésité. Tes parents sont des Altruistes donc je ne savais pas quoi faire. Heureusement, ils m'ont appelés et ont dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais donc j'ai choisi la blanquette de veau. Il me semble qu'une certaine femme enceinte adore ça.

-C'est vrai ? Merci Tobias. Je lui fais un câlin puis je vais me changer. Je mets cette robe noire que Tobias adore et mes escarpins. J'en profite aussi pour appeler Max.

-_Allô ?_

-Max ? C'est Tris.

-_Tris ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ?_

-En fait, je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte...

-_Félicitations. Tu veux parler du congé maternité ?_

-Pas vraiment. Quatre m'a proposé de rester à la maison pour m'occuper du bébé donc..

-_Tu voudrais démissionner ?_

-Oui...

-_Je comprends, c'est assez courant ici. Et si je comprends bien, tu voudrais démissionner maintenant ?_

-Oui.

-_Tu es entièrement sûre ?_

\- 100 % sûre.

-_Ok, si tu changes d'avis, préviens moi. Toutes mes félicitations encore._

-Merci Max.

-_C'est normal. _Je raccroche avec un sourire.

Je ressors de la chambre et suis accueillie par cette délicieuse odeur.

J'enlace Tobias, son dos me faisant encore face.

-J'ai démissionné.

-C'est vrai ? Il demande en se retournant.

-Oui.

-Merci mon cœur.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe du repas pendant que tu te changes ? Je lui demande et il acquiesce.

Je mélange sa préparation tout en chantant une petite chanson et en caressant mon ventre.

Je goûte discrètement la sauce et je soupire, _c'est toujours aussi délicieux_. Deux mains s'enroulent autour de mon ventre, les dos pianotent doucement sur mes côtes.

-Je t'ai vu.

-Tant pis. C'est toujours aussi délicieux. Tu cuisines tellement bien.

-Merci et je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, c'est super sexy. Je m'écarte et appuie ma hanche contre le plan de travail.

\- Qu'est ce que Zeke avait dit ? Tu ne peux pas contrôler tes hormones d'adolescent en rut ? Il rougit et baisse la tête.

-Difficilement.

Je me redresse et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

-Il va bien falloir. Mes parents Altruistes vont venir et ta mère aussi.

\- Ça va être dur mais je vais y arriver. Comment crois-tu que nos parents vont réagir ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas. Sous le choc peut-être.

-Possible.

On entend un coup à la porte. _Ça y est, c'est parti !_ Il va ouvrir la porte et il revient avec mes parents.

**Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réponses pour tout les chapitres que j'ai déjà posté, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. :)**

**Muse : Merci pour ton commentaire (comme toujours). ****Je suis peut-être cruelle (comme tu l'as déjà si bien fait remarqué ;) ), mais je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Cependant, Evelyn en est une, et qui sait ce qu'elle réserve ? **

**Le prochain sera posté dans quelques heures...ou dans 9 jours, ça va dépendre du temps que j'ai avant le départ. **

**Merci à tous !**


	11. Les parents

**Dernier chapitre avant la semaine prochaine. Je crois que ça va me manquer de ne pas pouvoir poster. Même si j'ai déjà prévu des feuilles pour écrire :D **

**Je viens d'y penser; j'aurais pu vous demander votre avis sur le bébé ( fille/garçon) ou pour un prénom, mais l'histoire est déjà écrite donc j'ai déjà choisi un prénom et un sexe. J'espère que ça vous conviendra. ;)**

**CHAPITRE 11**

-Maman, papa ! Je suis contente de vous voir. Je les prends dans mes bras.

-Béatrice, tu es magnifique. Et toi Tobias, je suis contente de te revoir. C'est fou comme tu as changé ces dernières années, tu es devenu un si bel homme. Ma mère dit en le prenant dans ses bras, puis il secoue la main de mon père.

-Béatrice, tu nous as dit que la mère de Tobias venait...Evelyn ? Mon père demande.

-Oui. Tris et moi avons quelque chose de très important à annoncer.

Tobias commence alors a expliqué l'histoire du 'merveilleux' retour de sa mère.

-C'est..je.. Ma mère bégaye

-J'ai aussi eu du mal. Je lui avoue. Elle me sourit, reconnaissante.

Finalement, Evelyn frappe à la porte et Tobias va lui ouvrir. Elle nous rejoint et me prend dans ses bras mais je sens que ça ne lui plaît pas. _J'ai peur de sa réaction quand elle va savoir._

-Je suppose que vous vous connaissez. Tobias dit à l'attention de nos parents.

Ils échangent des salutations assez gênantes et maladroites. _Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place en tout cas. _Je les emmène dans le salon pour ne pas les embarrassés encore plus, puis on s'installe sur les canapés.

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ? Tobias avait prévu du champagne si vous voulez.

Je reçois trois formes différentes de réponses, toutes positives.

-Toi aussi Tobias ?

-Je viens t'aider, attends moi. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur.

-Reste ici, je peux m'en occuper.

-Je ne veux pas te fatiguer. Il me chuchote.

-Tobias. Un mois et demi pas neuf.

-Tu as raison. J'en prendrais aussi, s'il te plaît. Il m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres et se rassied.

Je prépare les verres et mon verre d'eau. Avec le bébé, je n'ai pas le droit d'en prendre mais de toute manière, je n'aime pas le champagne. Je reviens et quand j'arrive Tobias prend le plateau pour que je puisse 'distribuer les verres' comme il dit, mais je suis sûre qu'il a peur que je me fatigue._ Ce ne sont que des verres._ Je roule mes yeux et donne les verres. Je reçois les remerciements de mes parents et ceux d'Evelyn, moins sincères.

-Je propose un toast pour remercier Béatrice et Tobias pour leur invitation. Mon père annonce.

Tobias me regarde et je hoche doucement la tête. Il se racle la gorge avant de parler,

-Nous voulions attendre avant de l'annoncer mais si nous trinquons, autant le faire maintenant. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille.

-Eh bien, voilà..hum.. Je le regarde avec un sourire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si nerveux en face de mes parents.

-Je suis enceinte. Je finis pour lui et il me remercie du regard.

Je regarde nos parents. Ma mère a le même sourire que Tobias avait, mon père est sous le choc et Evelyn, elle essaye de garder un sourire mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'étrangler.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux !

Ma mère nous enlace tout les deux. Evelyn copie ses gestes en essayant de garder son sourire. Mon père sort du stade de choc mais il n'est toujours pas content et se met à bégayer,

-C'est...oui..hum... _Ce n'est pas très agréable de n'avoir qu'un seul de nos trois parents réellement heureux pour nous._

-Andrew... Ne gâche pas cette soirée. Ils sont heureux. Je te l'accorde, ils sont jeunes mais ils s'aiment ! Ma mère le réprimande.

-Mais ils ne sont pas mariés Natalie ! Il lui crie. _Et bien sûr, je peux compter sur ces foutues hormones pour me faire craquer. _Tobias décide de me calmer dans ses bras. _Je déteste ces hormones._

-Tris, shh, c'est rien.

-Andrew ! Ma mère s'indigné.

Tobias s'assied sur le canapé et me pose sur ses genoux. Il me berce légèrement.

-C'est pas grave, ça va aller.

Quelqu'un s'assied à côté de nous, mon père. Je le regarde en gardant mes distances et il prend une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai eu peur. Met-toi à ma place, ma fille de 19 ans me dit qu'elle est enceinte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Crois moi ou non, j'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à accepter le fait qu'il t'ai demandé en mariage. Je me suis trompé et j'en suis désolé.

Je lui souris puis passe mes bras autour de son cou.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, les hormones sont dures avec moi.

-Je comprends...ta mère était comme ça. Il me chuchote ce qui me fait sourire.

On se lève puis Tobias attrape son verre de champagne.

-A Tris et au bébé ! Je l'embrasse tendrement alors que nos parents trinquent.

Nos parents nous parlent alors de leurs vies dans leur faction (ou chez les sans-factions). Mes parents parlent de presque tout mais heureusement, il épargnent le sujet 'Marcus'. Evelyn, elle, passe son temps à complimenter les sans-factions et encore plus les jeunes filles. Je me demande encore comment Tobias et mes parents font pour ne rien remarquer. _Cette femme fera tout pour nous séparer._

-On ferrait mieux d'aller à table avant que le repas ne soit trop cuit. J'annonce en récupérant les verres vides.

On s'installe, alors que Tobias part avec les verres et revient avec les plats.

-Alors, Tris, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ? Je rougis.

-Je n'ai rien fait, Tobias a cuisiné.

-Vraiment ? Ma mère réplique.

Je secoue la tête lorsque Tobias dépose les assiettes sur la table et un baiser sur ma joue.

-C'est vrai que tu as cuisiné ? Evelyn demande fièrement à Tobias.

-Oui, Tris avait un rendez-vous pour une échographie ce matin.

-De combien de temps es-tu enceinte ? Evelyn demande à mon plus grand étonnement.

-Un mois et demi. Tobias, où est la photo ? Il sort son porte-feuille et en sort un papier.

-Tu la gardes ici ?

Il cligne de l'œil et donne la photo à nos mères. Evelyn n'est peut être pas heureuse que ce bébé soit le mien mais c'est aussi celui de Tobias. Elle doit quand même être un peu heureuse pour son fils.

Elles discutent ensemble, pointant de temps à autre l'image. _J'ai du mal à voir Evelyn comme ça, mais ce n'est pas désagréable._ Tobias caresse ma cuisse sous la table et mon père sourit en regardant ma mère. _Je commence à avoir vraiment faim, j'accuse le bébé pour ça, et l'attente devient longue. Je crois que soit je vais manger soit je vais finir par tomber dans les pommes._

-Je pense que ça serait mieux de manger tant que c'est chaud. Tobias intervient en me regardant.

On commence enfin à manger. _C'est parfait, la cuisine de Tobias est parfaite_, Evelyn est la première à confirmer.

-Tobias, je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiner.

-Je suis d'accord. C'est délicieux. Il rougit aux compliments maternels.

-Merci. Une amie m'a apprit. Evelyn sourit plus lorsqu'il parle de son amie.

Je ne suis pas jalouse de Shauna, je la remercie même pour lui avoir appris mais après le regard d'Evelyn, la jalousie se répand en moi et je dois me retenir de ne pas me défouler sur elle.

Bien sûr, on pouvait compter sur elle pour me faire subir un interrogatoire pendant le repas. _Voulais-tu cet enfant ? Depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Tobias _? Et la question la plus débile, _Crois-tu à une relation sur le long terme ? _Elle a déjà oublié que je suis enceinte ?

-Tris, dis-moi. Tobias a dit qu'il était un leader. Et toi, où travailles-tu ? Elle continue. _Elle ne s'arrête jamais ?_

-J'étais une ambassadrice.

-Étais ? Tu as eu une promotion ?

-Tris a démissionné pour s'occuper du bébé. Intervient Tobias.

-C'est vrai ? Ma mère demande surprise.

-Oui, Tobias me l'a demandé.

-Pourquoi ? Evelyn insiste. _Pour que ce bébé ai une mère, pas comme lui qui a vécu avec seul un monstre comme parent. _Bien entendu, je me retiens de lui répondre ça, même si ça me démange de lui crier ses quatre vérités.

-Il voulait être sur que le bébé soit en sécurité. Je rétorque.

-Je suis bien d'accord, et tu verras, tu auras une nouvelle connexion avec le bébé. Ma mère affirme.

-Merci maman.

Après le repas, soit deux assiettes en ce qui me concerne, on s'assied à nouveau sur le canapé avec des cafés et thés. Tobias a insisté pour que je reste sur ses genoux. Il passe son temps a caressé mon ventre encore plat lorsque nos parents racontent des anecdotes.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait encore un café ou quelque chose ? Je demande en me levant.

Tobias et mon père acceptent. Evelyn se lève aussi.

-Attends moi, je vais t'aider.

-Ne vous dérangez pas, ça ira.

-J'insiste. _Bon, s'il le faut..._

Elle m'accompagne et pendant que je prépare les cafés, elle fait bouillir de l'eau.

-Je suis certaine qu'il n'est même pas de Tobias. Je me retourne, choquée.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as entendue. Je suis certaine que tu l'a trompé.

-Et pourquoi pas dire que je suis déjà mariée tant qu'on y est.

\- Ça reste à vérifier.

Le bocal de sucre en verre me glisse des mains et il explose au sol. _Déjà vu_. _Heureusement que je porte des chaussures cette fois._

-Merde..

J'essaye de nettoyer un petit peu lorsque Tobias arrive en courant.

-Tris.. qu'est ce que …? Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et me fixe dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un signe de douleur.

-Tout va bien Tobias. J'ai des chaussures cette fois. Il rigole, sûrement pour évacuer le stress.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Laisse ça, je nettoierai ce soir.

-Je peux le faire Tobias. Petite question : Est-ce que tu me laissera au moins faire quoi que soit durant ces 8 prochains mois ?

-Pas vraiment non. Je l'embrasse.

-Génial. Ma voix est pleine de sarcasme, ce qui bien sur fait rire Tobias.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi et le bébé, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Je t'aime aussi Tobias. On rejoins mes parents qui ont l'air inquiet.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai juste fait tomber le bocal de sucre mais ça va, rien de cassé.

-Si, le bocal. Tobias réplique en un murmure.

-Très drôle Tobias. Il place son bras sur mes épaules, me tenant près de lui.

Je me repose contre Tobias, son regard plongé dans le mien. J'y vois toute la joie et l'amour qu'il éprouve à ce moment là, et je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

-Je dois quand même avouer que je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés. Ils sont parfaits ensemble. Ma mère déclare en parlant à mon père et Evelyn. _Ils doivent penser qu'on ne les écoute pas_. Je les observe et ils se tournent vers nous aussi.

-J'avais peur qu'elle tombe sous le charme d'un hooligan Audacieux. Tobias est le seul que je puisse appelé mon fils un jour. Mon père ajoute, Tobias embrasse ma joue.

-J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur quand il m'a dit qu'il avait une petite-amie. Je m'attendais à ce genre de fille complètement égocentrique et superficielle. J'étais ravie de voir que je m'étais largement trompée. Evelyn dit.

Son sourire est faux mais personne ne semble le remarquer, à part moi.

Je dois avouer qu'entendre mes parents parler comme ça d'une relation, ma relation, est assez étrange. Ils m'ont toujours appris que l'amour est dur à trouver. Ils avaient torts.

-Je reviens. Tobias me murmure avant de partir vers notre chambre.

-Tris, comment ça se passe avec la grossesse ? Je me souviens que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal. Demande ma mère en jetant un regard à mon père qui rougit.

\- Ça vient juste de commencer. J'ai l'ai découvert hier matin. Je m'étais réveillé nauséeuse, j'étais malade mais Tobias n'était pas là donc il ne m'a pas obligée à aller chez le médecin. Je suis allée chez Christina, on a discuté puis j'ai commencé à pleurer puis je me suis énervée puis j'ai de nouveau pleuré. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle m'a donnée un test. Donc, à part ça tout va bien, pour le moment.

Tobias se rassied à côté de moi pendant mon explication.

-J'espère pour toi que tout y ira bien. Je me souviens qu'avec Tobias, j'étais malade pendant tout le premier trimestre. L'accouchement était plutôt long et douloureux. Evelyn nous dit.

Je la regarde de travers. _Elle essaye de me faire peur, cette garce._

\- Ça ne me fais pas peur, je suis une Audacieuse. J'apprends à contrôler la douleur.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Tris. Elle dit immédiatement.

-Je sais. Je lui sourit. Tobias joue avec ma main nerveusement.

-Tobias, ça va ? Je lui demande.

-Très bien. Il m'embrasse puis se met sur un genou.

-Béatrice Prior, mon cœur, tu es la femme de ma vie. Depuis ce moment, il y a presque trois ans où je t'ai aidé à sortir du filet, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. Quand on était amis, j'attendais impatiemment ce moment où je pouvais enfin t'avouer mes sentiments. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, je voulais me mettre à genou sans réfléchir mais je me suis dit que finalement, aujourd'hui serait plus approprié, avec nos parents. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime donc, accepterais-tu de faire de moi, un futur père, encore plus heureux que je ne le suis en m'épousant ?

Je suis incapable de parler et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. _Ces hormones sont vraiment infernales. Elles multiplient mes émotions par 30 au moins._

Ses yeux me supplient et ses mains tremblent. Je hoche la tête et il me sourit. Il glisse la bague sur mon doigt avant de m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Je t'aime Tris, tellement. Je me tourne quand j'entends nos parents applaudir. Ma mère nous prend dans ses bras.

-Félicitations. Bienvenue dans la famille Tobias.

Puis c'est le tour de mon père qui, étonnement, nous enlace tous les deux aussi.

-Je crois que j'ai bien fait de me préparer psychologiquement. Je rigole à sa remarque.

Enfin, c'est le tour d'Evelyn. Elle enlace Tobias d'abord puis elle se tourne vers moi. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes et je ne m'en plains pas.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser les jeunes entre eux. Mon père déclare.

-Merci d'être venus. Ça comptais beaucoup pour nous, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça.

-Merci de nous avoir invité ma puce. Ma mère dit.

On se dit au revoir et ils partent tous, nous laissant seuls derrière eux.

**Petit commentaire personnel : ****je sais que la demande en mariage est un peu bizarre et très clichée mais pour ma défense, je n'ai que 17 ans et je n'ai jamais assisté à une demande en mariage. Soyez indulgents :)  
Après si le reste du chapitre ne vous plaît pas, je n'ai pas d'excuse...**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Arrivederci !**


	12. Les préparatifs

**Hello ! Je suis de retour ! Comme promis je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui (bien que je sois rentrée il y a deux heures ^^).**

**Je crois (même quasiment sûre) que pendant cette semaine j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas pouvoir écrire et j'étais un peu frustrée mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. **

**Par contre, j'ai une 'mauvaise' nouvelle. Mon ordinateur portable a un problème donc je vais devoir le faire réparer pendant 10 jours. Je vais essayer de continuer avec l'ordinateur familial mais je ne promets rien. J'espère que tout se passera bien...Voilà le chapitre attendu... :)**

**CHAPITRE 12 **

Tobias m'enlace par derrière et mordille mon oreille.

-Enfin seuls.

Je rejette ma tête en arrière, contre son épaule. Sa main caresse mon ventre tandis que la seconde travaille sur la fermeture de ma robe.

-Tobias... chambre.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'au lit. Il me retire mes chaussures avant de se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Il s'attaque à mon cou, embrasse, mordille. En un vif mouvement, sa chemise est sur le sol. Il défait ma tirette alors que je déboucle sa ceinture. Il me retire alors ma robe avec une lenteur abominable. Je décide de faire de même avec son pantalon et il comprend immédiatement son erreur. C'est pourquoi mes sous-vêtements sont rapidement avec les autres vêtements. Il m'embrasse encore et encore.

Je suis réveillée le lendemain matin par ce sentiment de malaise bien connu. Je cours vers la salle de bain et arrive à temps. Comme la dernière fois, quelqu'un m'attrape les cheveux et me caresse le dos, sauf que cette fois, c'est bien Tobias. Une fois que j'ai fini, je le regarde reconnaissante.

-J'en ai déjà assez.

\- Ça va aller mon cœur. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Merci Tobias, mais tu n'avais pas à le faire.

-Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai mis dans cette situation et puis, on va se marier.

Je me relève doucement avec son aide et enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

-En parlant de mariage, tu as une date en tête ?

-En fait, j'ai une surprise. J'avais prévenu Christina le mois dernier que je voulais te demander en mariage. Elle a tout préparé. Tu choisis la date et on se marie.

-Sérieusement ? Il hoche la tête. C'est génial. Je le veux le plus tôt possible.

-Tu es si pressée ?

\- Ça et je ne veux pas être trop grosse pour le mariage.

-Que dirais-tu de samedi dans deux semaines ? Et tu ne seras jamais grosse.

-Avec joie. Il faudra prévenir nos parents.

-Je m'en occuperais, appelle Christina et va chercher une robe.

-J'ai déjà une idée de laquelle je veux, je nettoie le verre cassé et je pars.

-Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Vraiment ? Merci. Je vais y aller alors.

Je l'embrasse, m'habille rapidement et pars vers le magasin de robes.

Je pars à la recherche de la robe mais je ne la trouve pas. Je vais voir à la caisse.

-Auriez-vous un catalogue avec toute les robes disponibles ? Elle me tend un classeur et je cherche. Je la trouve enfin.

-Excusez-moi. Avez-vous ce modèle ? Je lui donne ma taille et elle fait une recherche sur son ordinateur.

-Je suis désolée mais la robe est déjà réservée.

-Oh, d'accord. Merci quand même.

Je retourne à l'appartement, plus vraiment dans l'humeur de choisir une robe. Je claque la porte et Tobias rigole.

-Christina te tape sur les nerfs ?

-Non, le magasin. La robe n'est plus disponible.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur. Cette robe était parfaite pour toi. Il m'embrasse le front alors que je me blottis avec lui sur le canapé.

-J'ai appelé nos parents, ta mère a dit qu'elle va prévenir Caleb. Attends toi à un appel.

-Merci Tobias, tu as vraiment tout prévu.

-Je veux que tout soit parfait pour toi.

Mon téléphone sonne. _Caleb_.

_-Allô ?_

_-J'apprends que tu te maries et tu ne me le dis pas en personne ?_

_-Excuse-moi Caleb mais les Érudits n'acceptent pas les visiteurs en ce moment. Mais tu viendras ?_

_-Bien sûr, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde._

_-Je dois compter une place en plus ?_

_-S'il te plaît oui. Je peux parler au futur marié ?_

_-Bien sûr. _Je tends le téléphone au futur marié en question et pars prendre un bon bain chaud.

J'entends un léger 'Toc-Toc' qui me réveille.

-Tris, tu as bientôt fini ? Je dois me raser.

-Tu peux entrer. Je ne compte pas sortir de si tôt.

Il ouvre la porte et se dirige vers le lavabo. Je l'observe pendant qu'il se rase. Quand il a finit il s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire et se penche pour m'embrasser. Je frotte ses joues douces.

-Aussi doux qu'une fesse de bébé.

-On pourra bientôt vérifier si c'est vrai.

-Oui enfin pas trop tôt non plus.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai dit à ta mère que je n'avais pas peur de la douleur, mais c'est pas entièrement vrai. Ça me terrorise. J'ai peur qu'il y ai un problème.

-Il ne faut pas Tris. Je serais là avec toi. Toujours. Il m'embrasse encore puis se lève.

-J'adorerais rester mais j'ai dis à Zeke que je passerais l'après midi avec lui. Je t'aime. À ce soir.

-Je t'aime.

Je reste allongée dans la baignoire et laisse l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. L'eau finit pas refroidir, me forçant alors à sortir. Après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de moi, je vais me faire un chocolat chaud à siroter devant un film. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre doucement.

-Tris ? Tu es là ?

-Tu peux entrer Christina, je suis dans le salon. Elle s'approche de moi et s'assied à côté de moi en soupirant à la vue de ma tenue.

-Bref, comment s'est passé le repas avec belle-maman ?

-Bien, sauf le moment où elle m'a prise à part pour m'accuser de tromper Quatre, soit disant le bébé n'est pas de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvre sous le choc.

-Elle a osé dire ça ? Je hoche la tête. Tu dois le dire à Quatre. Il ne doit pas continuer de penser que sa mère est adorable.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas. Ils ont eu des problèmes pendant son enfance et il essaye de lui pardonner. Si je lui dis ça, je vais tout ruiner et je sais qu'il veut qu'elle soit là pour le mariage.

-Tu lui diras un jour. Elle me dit ça sans sous-entendre une question.

-Oui.

-Sinon, ce mariage !

-Je dois encore te remercier pour avoir tout prévu.

-C'est normal, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Vous avez choisis une date ?

-Oui, samedi dans deux semaines. On allait prévenir tout le monde ce soir.

-Tu as prévu de chercher ta robe ? Mon sourire retombe.

-J'y suis allée avant, elle est déjà réservée.

-Quoi ? Oh non.

-Si..

-Va t'habiller, on va en chercher une. Une encore plus jolie.

15 minutes plus tard, on entre dans le magasin. Sauf que cette fois, on est là pour moi. Après de nombreuses robes, j'en aperçoit une, elle ressemble énormément à l'ancienne mais en moins jolie. À la place des perles, il y a de la dentelle. Jolie mais sans plus. Je décide de l'essayer. Lorsque je ressors, Christina me sourit.

-Tu es magnifique Tris.

-Oui, mais je préférais l'autre.

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais celle-là est très bien aussi.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y.

On réserve la robe pour la récupérer dans deux semaines. Christina s'est proposée pour aller la rechercher elle-même. Pour ne pas me stresser selon elle...


	13. Le grand Jour

**Déjà le chapitre 13, ça passe si vite :)**

**CHAPITRE 13**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle devrait déjà être de retour. Et si Christina n'a pas pu trouvé la robe ?_ Le porte s'ouvre. Je me lève immédiatement mais je vois Evelyn.

-Je suis venue te parler.

-Je vous écoute mais Christina peut arriver à n'importe qu'elle moment.

\- Ça va être vite réglé. Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas vraiment. Ni toi, ni ce bébé, même si comme tu le prétends, il est à Tobias. Alors, tout à l'heure, tu ne vas pas venir. Tu resteras gentiment ici, à entendre que la cérémonie soit annulée.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ça à Tobias ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne viendra pas non plus.

Avec ça, elle sort et me laisse seule.

Les larmes mouillent mes joues. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Christina entre avec une robe dans les mains. Elle dépose la robe puis me prend dans ses bras après avoir vu mes larmes.

\- Ça va aller Tris. Le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

-Evelyn était là. Elle se fige et son étreinte se resserre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit encore ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Promet moi que tu en parlera à Quatre.

-Je lui dirais. Elle essuie mes larmes puis me sourit.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Elle va chercher ma robe.

-Tu es au courant que j'ai choisit cette robe avec toi ?

-Je sais.

Elle enlève le tissu protecteur autour de la robe et je découvre ma robe, la première robe, la robe parfaite. Mes yeux s'humidifient encore mais cette fois-ci, je suis émue.

-Christina, comment ?

-Je l'avais réservée le jour où tu l'a essayée, je voulais être sûre que tu l'ais pour ce jour.

Je cours dans ses bras et la serre fortement contre moi.

-Merci Christina, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tout est parfait, grâce à toi. Merci.

-C'est normal. Maintenant, arrête de pleurer. On doit te faire encore plus belle que d'habitude.

-Merci Christina.

Elle commence par ma coiffure puis continue avec mon maquillage. Pendant tout ce temps, la même question tourne dans ma tête,_ est-ce que Tobias sera là ?_

Elle finit de fermer ma robe quand mes parents entre dans la pièce. Ils ont tous les deux des larmes dans les yeux.

-Béatrice, tu es magnifique.

Ma mère m'enlace puis pose ses mains sur mon ventre qui a légèrement grossis, ce qui a d'ailleurs rendu difficile le moment de la fermeture de la robe. C'est ensuite mon père qui me prend dans ses bras en répétant les mots de ma mère. Ma mère et Christina nous laisse seuls en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

La question me hante, je commence à me dire que je ferais mieux de ne pas y aller, je ne veux pas arriver pour voir que Tobias n'est pas là. _Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir s'il n'est pas là. Pleurer ? Partir ? Détruire Evelyn ?_ La musique nuptiale commence et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge.

-Béatrice, calme-toi. Je comprends que tu sois nerveuse mais tout va bien se passer. Il embrasse ma joue et c'est partit.

J'entre dans la Fosse les yeux fermés, respirant à peine. Mon père me caresse la main. J'ouvre enfin mes yeux. Au bout de l'allée, Tobias m'attend, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Je risque un regard vers le siège d'Evelyn mais elle n'est pas là. Une fois arrivés chez Tobias, mon père donne ma main à mon futur mari puis lui sert la main. Tobias me regarde des pieds à la tête, surpris de me voir dans cette robe. Je me noie dans ses yeux, je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois que Tobias et n'entends que les battements de mon cœur. Tobias me sort de ma bulle lorsqu'il récite ses vœux.

-Béatrice Prior. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et tout ce que je veux. Quand j'ai vu cette photo, je m'imaginais déjà ce jour. Et aujourd'hui, mon rêve est devenue réalité. Je dirais même qu'il s'est amélioré. Il parle en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Je promets de t'aimer toute ma vie et de rester à tes côtés jour après jour. Je t'aime mon cœur.

La larme que je retenais coule finalement. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et il en profite pour glisser l'anneau à mon doigt.

-Tobias Eaton. Je murmure son prénom puis reprend à voix haute. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'ont dit que je trouverais ma seconde moitié. Mais ils m'ont aussi dit que ça ne sera pas un conte de fée. Il faut croire qu'ils avaient tort. Tu es mon prince charmant et chaque jour tu me fais me sentir comme une princesse. Je t'aime tellement. C'est son tour d'avoir une larme à l'œil.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage ?

Inconsciemment, je ferme les yeux et m'attends à entendre la voix d'Evelyn. Mais je ne l'entends pas et respire normalement à nouveau. Tobias me regarde avec un sourcil haussé.

-Je vous considère mari et femme. Quatre, tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Il ne se laisse pas prier et m'entoure de ses bras avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fonds dans son baiser, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il essaye de se détacher, je le repousse vers moi.

-Plus tard Mme Eaton. Il me chuchote.

Il me porte, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre sous les épaules, puis cours le long de l'allée sous les applaudissements. Il me dépose une fois que nous sommes dans la hall de reception.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Je t'aime Tris. Comment as-tu trouver cette robe ? Tu as dit que tu en avais une autre.

-Christina m'a faite la surprise.

-J'adore cette robe, j'aime voir le bébé.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

-Voilà les amoureux. Zeke s'exclame.

On reçoit les félicitations de tous nos amis puis mes parents.

-Où est Caleb ? Je leur demande.

-Ici. Je me retourne et cours dans les bras de mon frère.

-Tu es venu. Merci.

-Je n'allais pas rater ça. Il sert la main de Tobias. Ravi de te rencontrer.

-De même. Tobias dit. Il attrape ma hanche pour me maintenir proche de lui.

-Béa, j'aimerais te présenter ma femme, Délia.

Je me retourne pour voir sa femme alors que nos parents lui disent bonjour. Je vois une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, avec des reflets roux. Ses yeux sont verts émeraude, magnifique. Elle porte une robe de cocktail bleue, on voit la dentelle sur ses épaules et je suppose qu'elle continue dans le dos. Mais ce qui retient mon attention est son ventre, à mon avis elle doit être très proche du terme. Je me retourne vers Caleb.

-Félicitations !

-Merci. Je me retourne vers Délia pour l'enlacer.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Délia. Il te reste combien de temps ? Je lui demande en posant ma main sur son ventre.

-Merci, deux semaines avant le terme. Elle regarde mon ventre puis me sourit. Et toi ? Combien de mois ?

-Seulement deux.

-Félicitations, pour le mariage et le bébé.

-Merci.

-QUOI ? J'ai raté quelque chose là. Caleb intervient. On rigole toutes les deux à l'expression de Caleb.

-Je suis enceinte Caleb. De deux mois.

Il me reprend dans ses bras mais me fait aussi tourner dans les airs. Il finit par me reposer.

-Tu me rassures. Je pensais que tu avais grossis. Je lance un regard à Tobias.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je serais grosse. Il rigole et me prends dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas grosse Tris, tu es enceinte. Est-ce que Délia a l'air grosse ? _Ça y est, il a gagné, comme d'habitude_.

-Non.

-Alors, tu n'es pas grosse non plus. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

-Merci. Caleb lui tape doucement l'épaule.

-Mec, tu va devoir m'apprendre à parler comme ça. On se met tous à rire sauf Délia qui lui frappe gentiment le bras.

-Caleb, tu as dit que tu es marié. Tu ne nous as pas invité ? C'était quand ?

-Je suis désolé, c'était il y a un an. En fait, il n'y a pas eu de vraie cérémonie. On s'est marié en secret parce que ses parents ne voulaient pas.

-Aww, c'est trop mignon.

-Félicitations Caleb. Mes parents disent ensemble.

Ils enlacent Caleb et je me rajoute au tableau._ C'est la première fois qu'on fait ça, et j'adore_.

La réception dans la Fosse commence enfin, chacun discute avec quelqu'un alors que Tobias et moi passons de groupe en groupe. Lorsqu'on se retrouve seuls, je lui pose enfin la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

-Où est ta mère ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est venue me parler avant le mariage mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour l'attirer vers moi. Je reste dans ses bras, le débat dans ma tête est intense. _Dois-je lui dire pour Evelyn ou plus tard ?_

On arrive au groupe composé de nos amis.

-Alors vous deux, tout va bien ? Zeke plaisante.

-Parfaitement bien, sauf pour mes pieds qui... Tobias me porte immédiatement sans me laisser finir ma phrase.

-Quelqu'un peut me chercher une chaise ? Il demande au groupe qui nous regarde avec un large sourire.

Will est le premier à réagir et il revient avec une chaise. Tobias m'assied dessus puis s'accroupit à côté de moi, prend un de mes pieds en main pour le masser.

-Tu savais que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ? Je lui dis avec un sourire.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te laisser avoir mal.

-Quatre, si quelqu'un m'avait dit pendant l'initiation que tu serais si attentionné, je pense que je leur aurait rit à la figure. En te voyant là, je n'arrive plus à m'imaginer celui qui à démolit Eric. Shauna explique en rigolant.

-Tu as démolit Eric ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! Il me regarde confus.

-Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ?

-Je m'en serais souvenue.

-Crois moi Tris, il ne l'a pas raté. Eric a perdu deux dents et sa fierté. Uriah explique. En parlant du loup...je me retourne et vois Eric.

-Tris, quelqu'un veut te voir. Un pète-sec. Mes sourcils se soulèvent sous le choc.

-Je viens avec toi. Tobias m'affirme.

\- Ça ira, je serais vite revenue. Il me laisse finalement partir.

Je suis Eric hors de la Fosse et me fige quand je vois que ledit visiteur n'est autre que Marcus.

-Béatrice, je suis heureux de te voir. Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage et ton bébé.

-Que veux-tu ?

Il a beau être mon beau-père et un leader, il ne mérite pas de respect.

-Du calme, je voulais juste te parler de Tobias.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour passer le temps.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, un chiffon emprisonne mon nez et ma bouche. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes puis finissent par se fermer.

**Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment peur que ça ne plaise plus... Mais je vous remercie quand même de lire cette histoire :)**


	14. Le jugement de Marcus

**J'ai promis de poster le plus tôt ****possible ****aujourd'hui ... et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Donc voilà pour vous, le chapitre 14. :)**

**CHAPITRE 14 **

Je me réveille dans une endroit sombre, il y a de la lumière mais ce n'est pas aveuglant. Je ne sais pas sur quoi je suis assise pourtant je me sens bien, en sécurité. Je referme mes yeux mais une main serre la mienne. Je rouvre mes yeux lentement pour voir beaucoup de visages tournés vers moi. Ils ont l'air soulagés. Je regarde autour de moi. Mes yeux croisent un regard d'un bleu profond.

-Tobias. Je murmure.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que je suis assise sur ses genoux.

-Je suis là mon cœur. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je hoche doucement la tête, positivement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il regarde vers Zeke qui hoche la tête en réponse.

-Est-ce que tout le monde peut laisser un peu d'espace s'il vous plaît ? Seule la famille proche peut rester. Zeke réussit à éparpiller la foule puis part aussi. Je regarde de nouveau Tobias.

-Marcus t'a attaquée, il t'a endormie avec un narcotique. Tu n'en a pas beaucoup inhalé, je t'ai suivi et j'ai pu l'empêcher de t'emmener. Il était avec quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était. Tu étais endormie 40 minutes. Marcus est en prison en attendant son passage sous le sérum de vérité.

-Le bébé ?

-Il va bien. Un médecin était là, il a pu vérifier que vous allez bien, tout les deux.

Il m'aide à me lever et mes parents me soutiennent.

-Tu nous as fait tellement peur.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-On sait.

Caleb et Délia viennent à leur tour.

\- Ça va Béa ?

-Bien sûr, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

-Tris, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Ça serait mieux que tu te reposes. Tobias me dit en me tenant par la taille.

-D'accord. Il glisse ses mains sous mes jambes et mes bras et me porte.

-Je serais plus tranquille si elle se repose. Il annonce à notre famille.

Je reçois plein de baisers sur la joue avant qu'il ne m'emmène vers notre appartement. Il me dépose sur notre lit puis s'accroupit en face de moi.

\- Ça va ?

-Oui Tobias, je vais bien. Si ça n'allait pas, je te l'aurais dit.

-Pardon, j'étais juste si inquiet et.. désolé.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends. Allons nous coucher.

Il se lève et se déshabille, afin de rester en boxer puis il m'aide avec ma robe, je décide de faire comme lui et de simplement rester en culotte. Je me blottis contre lui, posant ma tête sur son torse.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce soir aurait dû être spécial, mais à cause de moi on reste juste là, allongés.

-Chaque jour avec toi est spécial. On a pas besoin de ça pour être heureux. J'adore être avec toi, comme ça, juste à discuter. Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Je t'aime Mme Eaton. Je l'embrasse encore avant d'être engloutie par le sommeil.

Je me réveille avec la sensation que quelque chose est sur ma joue. Je comprends vite que ce sont les baisers de mon mari.

-Tobias...laisse moi dormir.

-Tris, ils ont mis le procès de Marcus aujourd'hui à 11h. Il est 10h. Je me sens immédiatement plus réveillée.

On se prépare en silence, puis on prends le train jusque chez les Sincères. Tobias n'était pas trop pour, étant donné que je suis enceinte, mais je lui ai rappelé que je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois. Nous arrivons dans la salle où aura lieu l'interrogatoire. Elle est presque vide, à part les quelques Sincères qui, je suppose, n'avaient rien à faire. Le leader nous appelle pour nous expliquer la situation.

-Tris, Quatre. Je suis Jack Kang. Max m'a parlé de ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est moi qui poserai les questions. Nous aimerions te faire passer sous sérum de vérité Tris, si tu es d'accord ? Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est préférable. Aucun soucis à se faire, le bébé ne risque rien. D''ailleurs, toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci. S'il n'y a aucun risque et si c'est préférable alors oui, je le ferais.

-Merci beaucoup. Par contre, je te préviens si tu essayes de cacher quelque chose, tu sentiras une douleur et comme tu es enceinte, elle sera probablement dans ton ventre. Il n'y a pas de risques mais c'est très douloureux.

-D'accord. Jack s'éloigne et Tobias me caresse le ventre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses Tris. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

\- Ça ira Tobias, je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Tris Eaton. Jack Kang appelle.

Je souris à Tobias, il a le même sourire de fierté sur le visage. _Je suis sa femme à présent._

Je prends place sur la chaise, je m'attends à une piqûre mais il me tend un verre.

-Pas d'injections pour les femmes enceinte.

-Oh ok. J'avale le sérum et mon corps s'engourdit.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Tris Eaton.

-Quel est le nom de tes parents ?

-Andrew et Natalie Prior.

-Tu es donc mariée ?

-Oui, à Quatre.

-Quel est son vrai nom ?

J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette question. Je sens des picotements dans mon ventre.

-C'est son secret. C'est à lui de le révéler. Il se retourne vers Tobias.

-Dis le Tris. Mon mari m'assure.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Je répète ma question. Quel est son vrai nom ? Jack reprend.

-Il s'appelle Tobias Eaton.

-Qui sont ses parents ?

-Marcus Eaton et Evelyn Johnson.

-Quels sont les relations de ton mari avec ses parents ?

-Il hait son père mais il s'est réconcilié avec sa mère.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais une grimace en parlant d'Evelyn ?

-Je.. hum. Evelyn ne m'aime pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jack, s'il vous plaît. Je le supplie, _je ne veux pas avouer ça comme ça, devant Tobias._

-Je suis désolé Tris, c'est la procédure. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'Evelyn ne t'aime pas ?

-Parce qu'elle me l'a dit.

Je n'ose pas regarder vers Tobias.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Que je ne pouvais pas prendre Tobias loin d'elle. Qu'il verrait qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je pouvais reprendre mon propre appartement. Elle m'a accusée de tromper Tobias, elle est persuadée que le bébé n'est pas de lui. Il l'est.  
Une larme coule de mes yeux lorsque je repense à tout cela.  
-J'aime Tobias plus que tout. Pourtant, elle ne me croit pas. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'une petite-amie est temporaire alors qu'une mère est irremplaçable.

Je risque un regard vers Tobias, ses yeux sont remplis de colère, ses poings sont serrés et sa respiration est rapide._ Il est en colère. Contre moi._

-Peux-tu expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-J'étais assise sur une chaise parce que j'avais mal aux pieds quand Eric m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait me parlé. J'y suis allée seule. Il m'a dit que c'était un Altruiste. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être dangereux. Quand je suis sortie, j'ai vu Marcus Eaton. Il a dit vouloir me parler de Tobias. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a simplement répondu 'pour passer le temps', avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, un chiffon était pressé sur mon nez et j'étais endormie. Je me suis réveillée 40 minutes plus tard, Tobias m'a expliqué que Marcus avait été arrêté.

-Une dernière question : Quel est ton plus grand regret ?

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir parlé à Tobias des sentiments de sa mère envers moi plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

-Merci Tris, nous te remercions de ton honnêteté.

Il me donne un autre verre, sûrement le remède. Je me lève doucement et marche vers Tobias. J'arrive à sa hauteur, j'ai mal au ventre.

-Je suis désolée Tobias, tu n'au... Il ne me laisse pas finir et me prends dans ses bras.

Dans un premier temps, je suis surprise puis je me laisse faire et me détends.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est Evelyn la fautive. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ai dit ça. Quand l'a-t-elle dit ?

-Tout de suite le premier jour où elle m'a rencontrée puis le jour où on a annoncé la grossesse.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre ?

-Oui, mais aussi hier. Avant le mariage. Elle est venue et m'a dit de rester dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit annulé. Je lui ai dit que je ne te ferais pas ça, elle est partie en disant que tu ne serais pas là non plus. J'ai eu tellement peur Tobias, peur que tu ne soit pas venu.

Il resserre son étreinte puis m'embrasse amoureusement.

-Je t'aime Tris et crois moi, elle ne fera plus partie de notre vie. Elle ne vaut plus rien pour moi désormais.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta famille.

-Tu es ma famille maintenant, toi et le bébé.

-Faites entrer l'accusé. Jack appelle.

Des gardes emmènent Marcus au centre de la pièce, tout les regards sont portés sur lui mais lui ne regarde que Tobias. Sa main écrase la mienne mais je ne dis rien, je sais que c'est très dur pour lui surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait. Je lui caresse le dos de la main avec mon pouce et ça à l'air de le calmer.

Marcus est injecté par Jack. Son corps se détend et ses yeux deviennent presque inexpressifs.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Marcus Eaton.

-Étiez-vous marié ?

-Oui avec Evelyn Johnson.

-Avez-vous des enfants ?

-Un fils, Tobias. Tobias émet un reniflement sarcastique. _C'est vrai que le mot 'fils' n'est pas tout à fait correct._

-Est-il marié ? Marcus fronce les sourcils.

-Oui, et il l'a mise en cloque.

La prise de Tobias se resserre à nouveau. Sa mâchoire est tendue.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer votre belle-fille. Pourquoi ?

-Cette fille n'apporte que des problèmes et il en est déjà un à lui seul. Il aurait pu me rendre fier malgré sa trahison et trouver une vraie femme Audacieuse mais il revient avec elle.

Il crache le mot 'elle' comme si c'était de l'acide.

-Il me fait ça à moi, son pauvre père.

-Tu ne t'ai jamais comporté comme un père, tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Tobias lui hurle.

Il s'est levé et commence à marcher vers Marcus. Je me lève à mon tour pour le retenir.

-Tobias, calme-toi. S'il te plaît. Je me poste devant lui, une main sur son torse.

-Un père, comme tu dis, ne bat pas son fils jusqu'à l'inconscience. Jack pâlit alors que Tobias est rouge de colère.

-Tobias, c'était.. Marcus essaye de se défendre.

-...pour mon bien ? Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

-Tobias. Stop. Mes mains enveloppent ses joues et mes doigts les caressent.

Il finit par me regarder, ses yeux s'adoucissent. Il enveloppe ses bras autour de moi alors qu'une larme se forme dans son œil.

-Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle. Jack crie.

-Tobias, viens te rasseoir. Il prend une grande inspiration puis me suit vers nos chaises. On s'assied puis il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Continuons. Jack reprend. Avez-vous vraiment battu votre fils ?

-Je ne suis pas accusé de ça.

-Maintenant si, répondez !

-Oui, je l'ai fait. C'était pour son bien.

-Pour son bien ?

-Pour faire de lui un homme meilleur. Tobias se remet à trembler, je ne réfléchis pas et l'embrasse pour le détendre.

-Revenons aux événements qui se sont produits hier. Avez-vous attaqué votre belle-fille ?

-Non.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de me lever mais Tobias est plus fort et me retiens.

-Savez-vous qui l'a attaqué ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-Mon ex-femme. Evelyn Johnson. C'est elle qui est venue avec ce plan. Je voulais me venger de Tobias et elle voulait se débarrasser de Béatrice. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups. Le visage de Tobias se décompose.

\- Vous faisiez donc parti de l'attaque.

-Oui.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Evelyn ?

-Non.

-Quel était ce plan dont vous parliez ?

-Je devais la distraire pour qu'Evelyn puisse l'endormir, ensuite il était prévu qu'on l'emmène chez les Sans-factions où elles aurait eu deux piqûres.

-Quels aurait été les effets ?

-Perte de mémoire et perte du bébé.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge, je ferme les yeux, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ils allaient me séparer de Tobias pour toujours et tuer notre bébé. Je tremble, je commence à hyper-ventiler. J'ouvre mes yeux, Tobias n'est plus assis à côté de moi. Il est retenu par des gardes alors qu'il essaye d'atteindre un Marcus déjà bien amoché.

-Laissez-moi. Il le mérite. Il allait tuer mon bébé. Il allait me séparer de ma femme. Ce salopard ne mérite pas de vivre. Laissez-moi.

Les gardes forcent Tobias hors de la salle. Je le suis mais j'entends la fin de l'interrogation.

-Dernière question : quel est votre plus grand regret ?

-Ne pas avoir réussi à me débarrasser de mon fils plus tôt.

**Donnez moi votre avis ;)**

**Pour info, j'ai finis d'écrire cette histoire en entier. Il y aura donc 34 chapitres, 61 000 mots environ, ce qui correspond à 100 pages sur word.**


	15. Emotions

**J'aimerais encore vous remercier de me suivre, de plus j'adore lire vos reviews, vous êtes trop gentils ! :) Donc voilà pour vous, le prochain chapitre...un jour plus tôt !**

**Je déteste devoir faire attendre les personnes... si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, toute l'histoire serait déjà postée, mais je vais éviter. Cependant, elle est finie et je suis en vacances donc, il n'est pas impossible que certains chapitres soient postés plus tôt que prévu ! ;) **

**P-S: J'aimerais écrire des OS mais je suis en manque d'idées, si vous en avez, je prends ;) **

**CHAPITRE 15**

Je sors de la pièce et je suis immédiatement emmenée chez Tobias. Il est installé dans une pièce à part, assis sur une chaise, les mains menottées dans le dos afin qu'il ne se lève pas. Lorsqu'il m'entend, il relève son visage baigné de larme tout en me souriant du coin des lèvres.

-Je peux être seule avec lui ? Je demande au garde, qui sort alors.

Je m'assieds sur les genoux de mon mari et relève son menton. Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement et essuie ses joues.

-Tris, je suis désolé..j'ai..j'ai perdu le contrôle.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends.

-Le fait de penser que j'aurais pu te perdre toi et le bébé. À cause de mes parents. Ça me tue. Tu aurais peut-être eu une vie plus normale avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui a des parents normaux.

-Tobias, je ne veux pas de cette vie que tu appelles normale. Si pour être avec toi, ma vie doit être difficile, je la choisirais sans hésitation. Je t'aime plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer.

-Je t'aime. Je l'embrasse en me rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

-Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut te libérer.

-Oui, je me sens un peu mal d'être privé de mes mouvements.

-Pourquoi ? Je chuchote de façon enjôleuse tout en prenant soin de me coller à lui.

-Non, Tris. C'est pas juste ça.

Je le sens se débattre mais je suis bien installée.

-Tu promets de rester calme ? Je suis en sécurité avec toi.

-Je promets mais si tu restes assise comme ça, je ne serais pas calme très longtemps. Je lui vole un baiser avant de me lever.

-Je reviens. Je lui annonce en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je t'attends ici.

Je roule mes yeux en sortant. Un garde est à côté de la porte.

-Quand peut-il partir ?

-Je dois attendre les ordres de M Kang.

-D'accord. Prévenez moi quand il arrive.

-Je le ferais.

-Merci.

Je retourne dans la pièce et vois Tobias qui se tortille sur sa chaise.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Il lève la tête et me sourit.

-Tris, je n'ai jamais été si heureux de te voir. Mon dos me gratte. Tu peux m'aider ?

Je m'assieds à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-Tris, j'ai dit aider pas achever.

-Détends toi. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, laissant glisser mes ongles sur sa chemise.

-Un peu plus sur ta gauche.

Je suis ses indications et il soupire dans mon oreille.

-Merci mon cœur, ça fait du bien. Je l'embrasse rapidement.

-Tu encore besoin de moi ?

-En fait, oui, je dois aller aux toilettes.

-Tobias !

-Je plaisante mon cœur. Enfin pas tout à fait, je dois vraiment y aller.

-Je suis désolée, on doit attendre que Jack donne son accord.

-Et merde...

Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et laisse ses battements de cœur me bercer.

-Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ?

-Parce que tu es là. Je t'aime tellement. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi ou sans le bébé, je... putain, c'est frustrant, je ne peux pas toucher ton ventre. Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre.

-Je le fais pour toi... J'y pense, Kate m'a appelée, elle a une place à 14h demain pour le rendez-vous. J'ai accepté. J'espère que ça te va.

-Vraiment ? C'est génial. J'ai tellement hâte. Il m'embrasse et la porte s'ouvre.

-Désolé de déranger, mais je pensais que tu voulais être libérer. Jack nous annonce.

-Oh que oui, ça devient urgent. Jack hausse un sourcil.

-Petit coin. Je lui explique.

-Oh ok, je comprends. Thomas, peux-tu lui enlever les menottes ? Un homme entre avec des clés.

-Jack, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai perdu le contrôle.

-Je comprends Quatre. Ce qu'il a fait est horrible. Il a été jugé et condamné à la prison à vie. Vos équipes sont à la recherche d'Evelyn.

J'entends le clic des menottes, Tobias aussi car il court en dehors de la pièce.

-Merci Jack. C'était particulièrement dur pour lui.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, je comprends tout à fait. Avoir ses deux parents qui attaquent sa femme enceinte n'est pas une chose qui arrive souvent.

Il me tend un petit disque dur.

-Tiens, c'est la vidéo de l'interrogatoire. Je sais que c'est une histoire dur à raconter.

-Merci encore. Je vais l'attendre dans le couloir. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Tris. Faites attention pendant le retour et un conseil, tant qu'Evelyn est en liberté, reste avec Quatre. On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable.

-Je le ferais, merci.

En attendant Tobias, je vérifie si j'ai reçu un message. Un de ...Caleb ?

_Béa, appelle moi quand tu peux. Urgent. _Si c'est urgent, autant appeler maintenant. J'attends mais personne ne décroche. Je réessaye, rien. Tobias sort et doit voir mon inquiétude.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Caleb m'a dit de l'appeler, il a dit que c'est urgent mais il ne répond pas.

-Essaye encore. Je réessaye et heureusement, il répond.

_-Caleb, c'est moi._

_-Béa, viens à l'hôpital des Érudits. Le bébé arrive._

_-On arrive Caleb. _

-Tout va bien ?

-Délia va accoucher.

-Allons-y. On court vers le train, direction les Érudits.

On arrive à bout de souffle dans l'hôpital, enfin seulement Tobias. Il m'a porté, refusant catégoriquement que je cours. Ma mère est la première à nous voir.

-Vous êtes là. Délia est en plein travail, Caleb est avec elle. Mon père nous rejoint à son tour.

-Elle va bien ?

-Très bien, elle a eu une péridurale. Où étiez-vous ?

-Chez les Sincères, au procès de Marcus.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Est ce qu'on peut en parler quand tout le monde sera là ? Ce n'est pas une histoire que je veux répéter. Tobias demande, à la limite de la supplication.

-Bien sûr.

Les portes d'une chambre s'ouvre et Caleb sort, souriant.

-J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

On le suit dans la chambre où Délia est. Malgré la sueur, son air fatigué et ses cheveux en bataille, elle est toujours magnifique. Elle tient une couverture avec leur bébé à l'intérieur. Caleb prend le bébé avec un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

-Je vous présente Liam Prior.

Il donne Liam à ma mère qui le regarde des larmes pleins les yeux. C'est ensuite mon tour. Il est parfait, c'est le parfait mélange de Délia et Caleb. Ses joues sont gonflées ce qui ne donne qu'envie de les embrasser. Tobias le regarde par-dessus mon épaule, ses bras autour de mon ventre.

-Tu veux le porter ? Il hoche la tête, je lui donne alors le bébé.

Le voir porter Liam est adorable. Ses mains sont énormes comparées au petit bébé. Il tend finalement notre neveu à son grand-père puis il glisse à nouveau ses bras autour de moi.

-Béatrice, je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance mais que s'est-il passé à l'interrogatoire?

-Jack m'a donné un enregistrement, je peux le passer.

Ils acceptent. J'insère le disque dans la télé puis retourne m'installer sur les genoux de Tobias.

-C'est assez dur à entendre. Tobias prévient, Caleb met alors Liam dans un berceau. _Pour ne pas le lâcher sous le choc, peut-être_.

À la fin de la vidéo, Tobias a son visage enfouie dans mes cheveux, Délia et ma mère ont des larmes sur leurs joues alors que mon père et Caleb ont un regard meurtrier.

Tout d'un coup, je suis encerclée par des bras, tout comme Tobias.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-C'est horrible.

-Je vais les tuer.

Toutes sortes de réactions éclatent mais la colère ressort majoritairement.

-Béa, tout va bien ? Caleb s'inquiète.

-Oui je vais bien.

-Tobias, comment vas-tu ? Il lève sa tête de mes cheveux.

-Honnêtement. Je me sens horriblement mal. C'est de ma faute, ce sont mes parents qui l'ont attaquée, si je peux encore les appeler parents. Je n'ose même pas imaginer s'ils avaient réussi. Je suis désolé M. et Mme Prior, Caleb, je suis tellement désolé. Tris, mon cœur, je suis désolé, il avait raison, je suis un problème à moi tout seul.

Ses larmes coulent librement sur ses joues mais il ne fait aucun mouvement pour les retirer. Je les essuie doucement, sentant mes propres larmes couler.

-Tobias, non, ne dis pas ça. Il avait tort et rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute.

-Elle a raison, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Au contraire, tu l'a sauvée. Nous t'en sommes tellement reconnaissants pour ça. Ma mère se lève pour l'enlacer.

-Et s'il te plaît, appelle-nous Andrew et Natalie.

-Merci Natalie, ça compte énormément pour moi. Je me lève et entraîne Tobias avec moi.

-Je suis désolée pour avoir cassé l'ambiance. Il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Félicitations Caleb et Délia. J'embrasse Liam et nous partons, main dans la main.

À peine la porte de notre appartement se referme, que Tobias est assis sur le canapé, sa tête dans ses mains. Je m'assieds à côté de lui, caressant son dos.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur.

-Tobias, regarde-moi ! Je lui ordonne, il relève la tête et j'en profite pour attraper son visage dans mes mains.

-Mon amour, tu m'as sauvée. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je vais bien et le bébé aussi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre douter. Il m'offre enfin un sourire sincère.

-Merci, j'avais besoin de ça. Il m'embrasse et je réponds agressivement.

Ses mains agrippent ma taille. Je me replace sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux et sa nuque alors que les siennes sont déjà passées sous ma chemise et remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Tobias, nous n'avons pas eu notre nuit de noce. Je lui souffle à l'oreille.

-On peut régler ça.

Ça lui suffit pour se lever, mes jambes autour de sa taille, et pour se diriger vers notre chambre. Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit, retire son t-shirt et recommence à embrasser mon cou.

Je repose ma tête sur son torse nu, sa main caresse mon dos et la deuxième mon ventre.

-Je t'aime tellement mon cœur.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

-Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ?

-Tu lis dans mes pensées. Il embrasse ma tempe puis nous nous habillons. Une fois prête je saute sur son dos et il attrape mes cuisses.

-Hue cocotte. Il rigole et se met à courir le long des couloirs, il ne s'arrête pas quand il entre dans la cafétéria. Il s'assied, je suis toujours perchée sur son dos.

-Euh.. Quatre ? Zeke demande, troublé.

-Mmm?

-Pourquoi Tris est sur ton dos ?

-Elle y est montée seule, elle redescend seule.

Tout le monde rigole parce qu'ils savent que c'est dur de le convaincre, enfin pas pour moi. Je lui mordille l'oreille et caresse son ventre.

-Tobias laisse moi descendre. S'il te plaît. Tu ne laisserais pas ta femme, enceinte, mourir de faim ? Il grogne de frustration.

En un mouvement sec et rapide, exécuté à la perfection, je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-10 secondes...elle a prit 10 secondes pour le convaincre. Zeke dit complètement stupéfait.

-Elle m'a pris par les sentiments.

-Tu as des sentiments ? Christina lui demande avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-La ferme.. Il baisse la tête et commence à manger. Je caresse sa joue.

-Arrête de bouder. J'aime pas quand tu boudes.

-Un, ne me vole pas mes phrases. Deux, je ne boudes pas.

-Je plaisante.

Il me vole un baiser puis nous recommençons tous à manger. Zeke est le prochain à briser le silence.

-Au fait, Shauna et moi nous sommes mariés.

Tobias recrache l'eau qu'il était entrain de boire, bien sur je suis sur ses genoux donc j'ai eu droit à une douche publique.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Il essaye tant bien que mal de m'essuyer mais je rigole de plus bel avec les autres.

-C'est pas grave. Par contre Zeke, Shauna, vous nous devez des explications.

-On est allé voir Max et il nous a marié.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un mariage public ou nous avoir invité ? Je leur demande, blessée.

-On a décidé ça dans le couloir. C'était sur le feu de l'action. Shauna nous avoue mais la réponse est trop faible. Je me sens soudainement en colère.

-C'est pas suffisant comme excuse. Vous auriez pu vous dire, tiens est-ce que quelqu'un aurez voulu venir ? Zeke, pense à Uriah, il aurait peut-être voulu voir le mariage de son frère. Je n'ai pas vu celui de Caleb.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Uriah intervient mais je le remballe aussi sec.

-On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis. Tobias me berce doucement en caressant mon ventre.

-Mon cœur, calme toi, c'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave, ils sont heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je cache mon visage dans son cou et respire profondément.

-Merde, c'était quoi ça ? Uriah s'écrie.

\- Ça Uriah, c'était les hormones. Les changements d'humeur. Ses hormones travaillent trop, une minute elle peut rigoler avec toi et la seconde d'après vouloir t'écorcher vif. Tobias lui explique en caressant mon dos.

-Et en quoi ça change de d'habitude ? Je souris dans le cou de Tobias et il doit le sentir parce qu'il embrasse ma temple puis m'écarte pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, merci mon amour. Je l'embrasse brièvement et me retourne vers les autres.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je blâmerais bien les hormones mais elles ne sont pas entièrement responsable.

Je sens maintenant les larmes dans mes yeux. Je les essuie avant qu'elles ne tombent.

-Désolée, ça par contre c'est les hormones. Tout le monde me regarde avec un regard compatissant et je me met à rire nerveusement.

-Tris, on ferrai mieux d'aller se coucher. Tu es crevée.

-Tu as raison. Il me reprend sur son dos et m'emmène vers l'appartement.

Une fois qu'il m'a déposée sur le lit et qu'on s'est changés, il prend mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Ça va ? C'était un sacré spectacle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise.

-C'est normal mon cœur. Allons dormir, on en a besoin. Je me blottis contre lui.

-Tobias, tu crois qu'on va retrouver Evelyn ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne la laisserais pas t'approcher.

-Merci..Je ferme les yeux et le sommeil m'emporte immédiatement.

**MissDivergent : Merci pour ta review. Je viens de me faire une entorse mais tu m'as redonnée le sourire :) Je pense que c'est un peu grâce à toi que je poste plus tôt que prévu ;)**


	16. La famille

**Voilà, encore un chapitre :) On arrive presque à la moitié de l'histoire ! **

**Vos reviews me donnent tellement envie de poster... vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**CHAPITRE 16**

-Mon cœur réveille-toi. Tobias embrasse mon nez.

-Non, je veux dormir.

-Tris, debout ! Tu dois manger, puis on a le rendez-vous.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous l'excitation. Je saute hors du lit vers la cuisine. Je me retourne pour voir Tobias encore assis sur le lit.

-Tu viens ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

On mange rapidement, excités pour la première échographie où Tobias sera là.

On entre dans l'hôpital, Tobias est super nerveux, il passe son temps à prendre de grandes inspirations et essuyer ses mains sur son pantalon.

-Hey, soit pas si nerveux. C'est pas comme si j'étais en plein travail.

-Je sais, mais j'ai tellement hâte. Il m'embrasse et on s'avance vers le bureau.

-Tris Eaton, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Mager.

-Chambre 2.

Je prends la main de Tobias et l'emmène vers la salle. Je m'installe sur la table, Tobias tire une chaise juste à côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kate nous rejoint.

-Tris, ravie de te revoir, et tu dois être Quatre. Elle lui serre la main.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Tobias me prend la main.

\- On attend que ça.

Il embrasse mes jointures puis mes lèvres. Kate applique un gel sur mon ventre puis place la sonde. Elle se balade sur mon ventre puis sourit et tourne l'écran vers nous.

-Et voilà, je vous présente votre bébé.

Mon regard se tourne tout se suite vers Tobias. Son regard absorbe l'image, ses yeux s'illuminent de plus en plus chaque seconde, son sourire s'agrandit de même, une larme finit par couler le long de sa joue. Je resserre ma prise sur sa main et il me regarde. J'essuie sa joue gentiment et il en profite pour m'embrasser.

-Hum, j'arrive à capter un battement, vous voulez l'entendre ?

-Bien sur.

Je la vois taper toutes sorte de choses, quand tout à coup un bruit se fait entendre. Un léger 'boum-boum' emplit la pièce. Mon cœur s'arrête et je m'agrippe à Tobias. _C'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu. _

-C'est.. magnifique. Tobias souffle, à peine audible.

-Voilà, je vous ai imprimés des photos et je vous ai enregistrés 20 secondes de battements de cœur. Elle me donne une enveloppe.

-Merci beaucoup. Elle nettoie mon estomac avant de se lever.

-De rien, je vous revoie le mois prochain.

Elle sort et nous laisse seuls. Tobias m'aide à me lever.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Je t'aime tellement Tris. Toi et le bébé êtes tout pour moi.

6 mois plus tard :

-TRIS ! Où es-tu ? Tobias crie dans l'appartement.

_Je crois que je vais devenir folle s'il continue comme ça_. _D'accord je suis enceinte de 8 mois et je trouve ça mignon qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais le fait qu'il me traque pratiquement pour être sur que je suis en sécurité est un peu énervant. Je comprends qu'il soit nerveux, Evelyn n'a pas été retrouvée, si elle venait à m'attaquer maintenant, j'aurais du mal à me défendre._

-Du calme Tobias, je prends un bain.

Je fais glisser l'eau sur mon énorme ventre avec des caresses. Tobias ouvre la porte doucement et passe sa tête dans l'ouverture, il a l'air stressé.

-Tris, il faut que je te parle, c'est très important.

-Entre. Il s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire.

-Evelyn a été vu chez les Fraternels hier. Je stoppe mes mouvements sur mon ventre.

-Quoi ?

-On ne sait pas où elle est maintenant mais elle a été vue. Je ne veux plus que tu restes seule, jamais. Même dans l'appartement.

-Je comprends, je ne veux pas être seule non plus.

Il pose sa main sur mon ventre pour le caresser. Je sens tout de suite des coups contre sa main._ Le bébé réagit toujours quand Tobias le touche ou parle tout simplement_. _On ne sait toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon._

-Tobias ? Tu peux me chercher des framboises ?

-Encore ? Il demande avec un sourire.

Depuis le début de la grossesse, je ne fais que manger des fruits rouges mais surtout des framboises.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis enceinte...avec ton enfant.

-Je plaisantais mon cœur, je te cherche ça tout de suite.

Il m'embrasse puis part à la recherche de mon péché mignon. Il revient avec un bol plein.

-Et voilà...

-Merci mon amour.

J'attrape le bol et commence immédiatement à en manger. Il tend son bras pour en piquer mais je les frappe.

-Pas touche, c'est à moi.

-Je suis ton mari, je peux en avoir non ?

-Désolé mais question bouffe, les sentiments ne comptent plus.

-Génial...sinon, il a une place pour moi ? Il me demande avec un sourire en coin en pointant la baignoire.

-Toujours.

Il retire ses vêtements puis vient me rejoindre. Il s'assied derrière moi, il masse mes épaules en embrassant mon cou. Il laisse glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes côtes puis remonte sur mon ventre. Avec ses deux mains, il recouvre presque mon ventre. Je me détends finalement et m'allonge contre lui tout en picorant mes fruits et en finissant le bol.

-Mon cœur ?

-Mmm ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Tobias, je t'aime mais si tu me demandes encore une fois si je vais bien, ce bébé sera le dernier qu'on aura, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ok. Il rigole et embrasse ma tête.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, je te le dirais.

-Merci. En parlant de bébé, tu as pensé à l'avenir ?

-Un autre enfant, tu veux dire ?

-Oui.

-Occupons-nous déjà de celui-ci mais, j'y ai pensé et ça me plairait.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon ?

-Une fille. Il embrasse ma joue tout en caressant notre bébé malgré les coups qu'il donne. Et toi ?

-Un garçon, si on doit avoir d'autres enfants, je veux qu'il puisse protéger les plus jeunes.

-Les ?

-Oui, j'en aimerais plusieurs. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et il entrelace nos doigts. Mais je pense que c'est une fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-A chaque fois que tu parles ou touches mon ventre, le bébé se met à bouger et à donner des coups. Le bébé te reconnaît. Tu as déjà un lien très fort avec lui, un lien qui pourrait exister entre un père et sa fille. Je peux aussi me tromper mais ça me paraît évident.

-J'aime ta façon de penser. De toute façon, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, je l'aimerai autant que je t'aime toi.

-Pareil pour moi, je l'aime déjà tellement alors que je ne l'ai même pas rencontré. C'est bizarre mais j'adore ça.

Un silence s'installe mais il n'est pas inconfortable. J'aime être dans les bras de mon mari.

-Quand veux-tu un autre enfant ? Il finit par demander.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'adore la façon dont on les fait.

-Tobias !

-Je plaisante, enfin pas entièrement. Je veux juste savoir.

-Je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps, je veux qu'ils soient proches, qu'ils puissent avoir une complicité. Caleb et moi n'avons que 10 mois de différences et j'ai adoré ça. Mais quelques mois de plus ne feront pas de mal.

-Je suis d'accord. Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'adore te voir enceinte. Savoir qu'il y a une vie sous mes mains, c'est juste.. magique.

-Il y a des jours où j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment un bébé peut vivre la-dedans. Ça m'impressionne toujours autant.

-Ce bébé t'embellit chaque jour de plus en plus.

-Il grossit chaque jour de plus en plus, oui.

-C'est ce que je disais. Tu es tellement belle avec lui. Si seulement tu pouvais le garder encore deux-trois mois.

-Oh non, je ne pourrais pas le porter encore deux-trois mois. On ne dirait pas mais ce bébé est épuisant. Je dors mal la nuit, il n'arrête pas de cogner et les maux de dos, je ne t'en parle pas. Mais si tu tiens tellement à partager cette grossesse, on ira demander Caleb si les Érudits ont trouvé un moyens pour que l'homme porte le bébé.

-Euh, non merci, ça ira.

-Tiens, plus aussi Audacieux tout à coup.

-Mon cœur, je ne veux pas te priver de cette si belle expérience et puis je te l'ai dit, ce bébé te va si bien. En plus, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de moi tout le temps. Je me retourne pour m'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

-On est vraiment entrain de parler de toi portant notre bébé ? Il rigole avec moi, pour finalement me faire taire avec un baiser.

-J'aime tellement ton rire.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

-Je n'aime pas tellement les douches froides et je pense en avoir pris assez ces derniers jours. Je me colle entièrement contre lui en prenant soin de bien bouger mes hanches sur les siennes.

-Ou on pourrait faire autre chose ? Je lui suggère dans l'oreille. Il grogne et je sens quelque chose contre ma cuisse.

-Merde, Tris. T'étais vraiment obligée ?

-Oh que oui. Je l'embrasse passionnément, il est convaincu que ce n'était pas une blague et il me le montre bien.

-Mon cœur, on devrait y aller. Caleb et Délia nous attendent pour le dîner à 20h.

-Tu as raison.

Il m'aide à sortir de la baignoire, en prenant bien soin que je ne glisse pas et m'enveloppe dans une serviette. Il embrasse mon ventre une dernière fois avant de partir chercher ses vêtements et les miens.

On arrive chez les Érudits 10 minutes en retard. Délia nous accueille avec Liam dans ses bras.

-Tris, Quatre, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je la prends dans mes bras puis prends Liam. Tris, tu es magnifique, il te reste combien de temps ?

-Je suis à 8 mois... Bientôt.

-Chérie, c'est eux ? Une voix appelle depuis la cuisine.

-Non Caleb, c'est le livreur de pizza. Je lui réponds. Il sort de la cuisine en courant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh mon dieu Béa. Tu es énorme ! C'est pour quand ?

-Merci Caleb, et si tout se passe bien, le mois prochain.

Je lui frappe le bras fortement.

-Ouch ! Béa, pourquoi ?

-Tu as dit qu'elle est énorme, grosse erreur. Sujet sensible. Tobias lui explique.

-Désolé.

-C'est fou comme il a grandit. Je remarque en regardant Liam jouer avec mes cheveux.

-Oui, le temps passe trop vite. Je le redonne à Délia.

-Le dîner est prêt. Caleb annonce.

On s'installe à table, moi à côté de Tobias. Caleb et Délia en face de nous. Liam est en bout de table entre Délia et moi, sur une chaise haute.

Tobias et Caleb sont partis dans un débat sur je-ne-sais-quoi alors que Délia donne un biberon à Liam. Je l'observe, il ressemble tellement à Caleb.

-Il est comme Caleb, n'est ce pas ? Délia me dit.

-Hum ? Oh oui.

-C'est son portrait craché.

-Délia ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandée, étais-tu un transfert ?

-Oui, je viens de chez les Audacieux.

-C'est vrai ? Elle me sourit et acquiesce.

Elle remonte sa manche pour me montrer une étoile tatouée sur son poignet.

-Mon père m'appelait toujours sa petite étoile. Il est mort à mes 15 ans, il est tombé d'un train. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette faction avec tout les souvenirs de mon père.

-Je suis désolée Délia. À cause de nous... on doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Tris, j'ai vécu 15 années géniales dans cette faction. J'ai de bons souvenirs aussi.

\- Ça me rassure.

Liam commence à pleurer, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger les deux hommes qui continuent de débattre.

-Tu veux le changer ? Pour t'entraîner ?

-Bien sur.

Elle m'emmène dans la chambre de Liam. Elle le dépose sur une table à langer et me laisse la place. Elle me donne des indications au fur et à mesure que je m'exécute. Elle rectifie certaines choses, mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas si dur.

-Tu te débrouilles bien pour une première fois. Caleb est encore incapable de faire chauffer un biberon.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

-Retournons nous asseoir avant qu'ils ne remarquent notre absence.

-Ça risque pas, je les connais tout les deux. Têtus comme des mules.

Je prends Liam et le garde sur mes genoux une fois assise. Délia et moi continuons à discuter, principalement de Caleb chez les Altruistes. Je finis par lui rendre Liam, on l'observe alors jouer avec une serviette sur la table.

-Mon cœur dit lui que j'ai raison ! Tobias dit en me caressant la cuisse.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Ton mari est persuadé que vous allez avoir une fille, mais je dis que c'est un garçon. Caleb dit fièrement. Délia et moi ne pouvons que rire à leur dispute.

-Sérieusement ? Je pensais que vous vous disputiez vraiment.

-Mais c'est sérieux. Dis lui ce que tu m'as dit avant.

-J'ai dis que je pensais que c'était une fille parce que le bébé réagit beaucoup à ta voix et à ton toucher. Je peux aussi me planter et on aura un garçon.

-Je dis que c'est un garçon. Caleb annonce.

-Je dis que c'est une fille. Tobias répond.

-On pari ?

-Combien ?

-Un massage pour Tris ! Partant Eaton ? Caleb tend sa main vers Tobias qui accepte immédiatement.

\- Ça marche, Prior. Je lui fais des massages presque tout les jours donc il n'y a aucun soucis pour moi.

-Vraiment, tout les jours ? Caleb demande.

-Presque, quand c'est pas le dos, il me masse les pieds et chevilles.

-Tris, je suis jalouse. Délia m'avoue avec Liam sur les genoux.

-Caleb m'en faisait de temps à autre, mais je devais les demander. Je souris à Tobias.

Caleb se lève pour chercher le dessert.

-Caleb, chéri. Je vais coucher Liam. Pas besoin de me couper un morceau. Il lui embrasse le front et revient avec une tarte aux pommes. _Comme celle de notre mère._

-Caleb, c'est celle de maman ? Il me sourit avec un clin d'œil.

Il me coupe un morceau, je ferme les yeux une fois que le gâteau est dans ma bouche. _Je devais avoir 7 ans la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé_. Mes yeux s'humidifient à cause de l'émotion.

-Mon cœur, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste la tarte, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs et les hormones prennent le relais. Tobias me caresse le dos en réconfort.

Après le dessert, Tobias et moi partons car il est déjà tard. En plus, il n'aime pas tellement que je me balade le soir même s'il est avec moi.

On marche main dans la main dans la faction, je me blottis contre lui et il enroule son bras autour de ma taille.

-Je t'aime Tris.

-Je t'aime...

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et tout ce que je ressens est une douleur déchirante dans l'épaule. Je m'effondre, je vois les lèvres de Tobias bouger mais je n'entends rien. J'arrive à articuler la fin de ma phrase avant que ma vision soit noire,

-... Tobias.

**Je vais me répéter mais lire vos reviews est vraiment le meilleur moment de la journée ! ;) Merci à vous et aussi à ceux qui lisent mon histoire. Merci, Merci, Merci...**

**Muse : Il avait besoin de savoir... mais on est d'accord, il n'a pas la meilleure famille ! J'espère que la suite te plaît ;) (et oui, une entorse ça fait mal... youpi !...)**

**MissDivergent : Il reste 18 chapitres donc je suis obligée de te dire que les drames ne sont pas finis... J'essaye de poster plus souvent maintenant. Donc RDV demain pour le prochain chapitre ;) **


	17. L'attaque

**Et voilà, on y est... le milieu de cette histoire ! Je vous rassure, les rebondissements ne sont pas finis ;)**

**CHAPITRE 17**

Je me réveille dans un pièce blanche au son de deux rythmes cardiaques. _Le bébé va bien._

Je prends vite conscience du masque à oxygène sur mon nez, des fils reliés à mon bras, des patchs sur mon ventre. Je regarde autour de moi. Tobias et ma mère dorment sur des chaises, leurs traits sont durs, ils ont l'air épuisés. La chambre est pleine de fleurs, d'ours en peluche et de cartes. J'essaye de me replacer mais une douleur dans l'épaule me stoppe, et je me souviens...le coup de feu. Tobias commence à bouger, je referme mes yeux. S'il me voit réveillée, il ne va pas dormir, il doit dormir. Il se lève, ses os craquent. Le côté du lit bouge. Sa main caresse mes cheveux, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

-Tobias ? Ma mère s'est réveillée. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pareil, toujours endormie.

-Elle va se réveiller, souviens-toi, elle n'est pas dans le coma.

-Oui..

-Viens, allons manger quelque chose, tu n'as presque rien avalé ces cinq derniers jours. _Cinq jours_.

-J'arrive. Il embrasse mon ventre et se lève.

La porte se referme. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. _Vide_. J'enlève le masque et je caresse mon ventre.

-Hey bébé. Je chuchote. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Papa est toujours là pour nous protéger. Toujours.

La porte s'ouvre, je relève tête pour voir la dernière personne que je pensais pouvoir voir...Evelyn.

-Je vois que j'ai des progrès à faire sur ma visée. Elle s'approche et s'assied sur une chaise.

-Tu dois te demander ce que je viens faire là. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas la pour ces conneries de 'Rétablie-toi bien'.

-Vous venez finir ce que vous avez commencé.

-Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, j'essaye de me débarrasser de toi mais tu continues avec le 'vous'.

-Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours.

-Tu te souviens de ce sérum que je n'ai pas pu t'injecter ? Je l'ai sur moi. Mes yeux se remplissent de peur,_ non pas le bébé._

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne sentiras rien. J'ai retiré le sérum de mémoire, je veux que tu puisses te souvenir de chaque moment, que tu te souviennes de ce que c'est que de perdre un enfant, comme j'ai perdu Tobias.

Elle se lève, décroche mon intraveineuse et pose la sienne.

-Ça va se répandre doucement en toi, tu vas souffrir. J'y veillerai.

Elle s'assied de nouveau, et sort un magazine. J'essaye d'arracher l'aiguille mais mon épaule me fais trop souffrir.

-Je n'essayerais pas de faire ça si j'étais toi, ça serait douloureux.

-Au secours..Jj'appelle, malheureusement ça ne sors que comme un soufflement. J'attrape le bouton pour appeler les infirmières et appuis dessus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non !

Evelyn se lève et court vers ma perfusion. Elle essaye d'ouvrir le débit mais ses mains tremblent.

-TRIS ! J'entends Tobias hurler dans les couloirs, il a l'air heureux.

-Quatre, calme-toi, elle vient de se réveiller, ne l'étouffe pas. La voix de ma mère dit.

Evelyn pâlit. Elle réussit à accélérer le débit quand la porte s'ouvre. Les yeux de Tobias passent de la joie à la haine pure. Il pousse Evelyn loin de moi, ma mère s'approche de moi en courant.

\- Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

-La perfusion, enlève là. Elle ne pose pas de questions et le fait.

Une fois enlever, je respire de nouveau correctement.

-Maman, appelle un médecin.

Tobias est dans le coin de la pièce, Evelyn contre le mur, son avant-bras sur sa gorge. S'il appuie un peu plus, je crois qu'il l'étrangle. Il lui murmure des choses qui d'après sa tête, doivent être des menaces. Des gardes sortent Evelyn et Tobias s'approche en deux pas.

-Tris, mon cœur. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

-La perfusion, elle a mis le sérum pour la perte du bébé. Je dois voir un médecin. Kate arrive essoufflée dans la chambre.

-Montrez moi la poche. Tobias lui tend. Elle l'inspecte et regarde le contenu.

-Tris, on doit te faire une prise de sang pour voir si le bébé ne risque rien sur le long terme. La dose que tu as reçu est trop faible pour agir immédiatement. Si les résultats sont mauvais, nous devons provoquer l'accouchement.

Je lui tends mon bras et elle ne perd pas de temps. Elle repart tout de suite, suivie par ma mère. Tobias s'installe avec moi dans le lit.

-Je suis désolé Tris, je n'aurais pas du partir. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu ne t'étais pas réveillée.

-Tobias, tout ira bien. On aura peut-être notre bébé aujourd'hui. Evelyn est arrêtée.

-Et ton épaule ?

-Ça par contre, ça fait super mal. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je t'ai amené ici, ils t'ont tout de suite opérée pour te retirer la balle. Et tu étais endormis ici pendant 5 jours.

-En gros, pas grand chose.

-Si tu veux le voir comme ça, alors oui pas grand chose. Il se penche pour m'embrasser mais je le tire vers moi par son col.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Je t'aime Tris. Tu n'as pas peur ? Pour les résultats je veux dire.

-Je suis terrifiée.

-Moi aussi.. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si elle a fait quelque chose à notre bébé.

-Promet que quoi qu'il arrive à ce bébé, tu ne me quitteras pas.

-Mon cœur, ce bébé ira très bien et même s'il y a un soucis, je serais toujours là avec toi.

-Merci. Kate entre à nouveau avec les résultats.

\- L'accouchement n'est pas nécessaire, cependant, je veux que Tris reste à l'hôpital. Tu auras une prise de sang chaque jour pour vérifier que rien n'empire. Si un jour, il y a le moindre changement, on provoque l'accouchement. C'est un cas extrême, je n'attends pas d'accord, c'est un ordre pour ta santé à toi Tris et celle de votre bébé.

-Je comprends Kate, même si j'avais eu le choix, je serais restée.

-C'est bon à savoir. Je te laisse te reposer. Quelqu'un viendra pour replacer cette perfusion.

-Merci pour tout. Elle repart avec un sourire.

Le téléphone de Tobias sonne.

-Je dois répondre, c'est Max. _Allô ?... oui... demain ? Quelle heure ?... j'y serais. Merci._

-Alors ?

-L'interrogatoire d'Evelyn est demain à 9h. Ils veulent que je témoigne.

-Tu promets de rester calme ? Il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Je ne peux promettre ça.

-Essaye, je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher cette fois.

-D'accord. Un infirmier entre avec une perfusion.

Il l'a met en place, lorsqu'il s'écarte Tobias l'interpelle,

-On peut avoir des anti-douleurs pour son épaule ?

-Je vais voir. Il sort avec l'ancienne poche.

-Merci. Tobias m'embrasse tendrement mais je tente de l'approfondir.

-Pas ici mon cœur. Ce soir, quand on sera seuls.

-C'est tentant.

-Très. L'infirmier passe déposer des comprimés.

Je les avale et Tobias me regarde.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur que non Tobias, c'est un médicament pas une baguette magique. Il rigole et m'embrasse.

-Dans les pires situations, tu arrives à trouver de quoi rire. Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. J'attrape son poignet quand il se lève.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Bien sur, je vais juste chercher à boire. Je pense que ta mère veut te parler aussi.

-Reviens vite. Il m'embrasse amoureusement avant de partir.

Ma mère le remplace, elle s'installe sur mon lit et je la serre fortement contre moi.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Tu vas bien et le bébé va bien. Elle chuchote dans mon oreille.

-Merci d'être venue, tu as peut-être sauvé le bébé.

-Je ferais tout pour toi et mes petits-enfants. D'ailleurs, il y en aura d'autres ? Tu en as parlé à Tobias ?

Un rire m'échappe, qui aurait cru que ma mère Altruiste demande à sa fille de 19 ans, mariée et enceinte, si elle compte avoir d'autres enfants.

-On en a parlé, et il y aura d'autres petits Audacieux.

-J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

-Rencontrer qui ? Tobias dit depuis la porte.

-Vos futurs enfants. Ma mère répond avec un énorme sourire.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi.

Il m'embrasse et s'installe de l'autre côté du lui.

-Je pense qu'on devrait déjà se contenter de celui-là. Je caresse mon ventre.

-Bien sur mon cœur.

-Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit Natalie.

Lorsque ma mère sort, Tobias s'allonge à côté de moi. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, sa main effleure mon ventre. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes alors que ses mains voyagent jusqu'à ce qu'elles atterrissent sur mes fesses. Son geste me surprend, il ne l'a jamais fait avant, il me rapproche de lui sans jamais séparer nos lèvres. Je réussis finalement par échapper à ses lèvres qui se posent alors sur mon cou.

-Tobias, arrête ! On est dans un hôpital.

-Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

-Tobias... on ne peut pa-as. Ses lèvres viennent d'atteindre ma poitrine.

-Bien sur que si, et je vais te le montrer. Il retire sa chemise et remonte ma robe d'hôpital le long de mon corps.

-Ok. Je souffle, sentant que je ne peux pas le faire changer d'avis.

Mes yeux se ferment doucement mais Tobias commence à bouger.

-Tobias ?

-Dors Tris, je reviens.

-Où tu vas ?

-Aux toilettes.

-Dépêche-toi. Il embrasse mon nez et entre dans la salle de bain. Je ne peux pas me retenir de le regarder s'éloigner. Il revient en un rien de temps et me surprend entrain de l'observer.

-Seriez-vous entrain de m'observer Mme Eaton ?

-Je plaide coupable Mr Eaton. Il se réinstalle dans le lit.

-On ferrait mieux de s'habiller. Je ne voudrais pas que l'infirmier te voit comme ça.

-Et je ne voudrais pas que l'infirmière te voit comme ça.

On rigole ensemble, mais on finit par remettre nos vêtements puis nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je suis réveillée par quelqu'un qui tient mon poignet. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, une infirmière tient un tube de sang, Tobias n'est pas là.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai fait le prélèvement, tu auras les résultats dans une heure.

-Merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est.. 9h40.

-Merci.

Elle me sourit et sort. _Tobias est parti à l'interrogatoire d'Evelyn. J'espère que tout se passe bien._

Je referme mes yeux et me rendors. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, Tobias est assis à côté de moi.

-Le bébé va bien, pas d'accouchement en vue. Il me dit.

-Bien. Comment ça s'est passé ? Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux voir ? J'acquiesce puis il prépare la télé.

**Triis: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre (ou plutôt lire) ça. ;)**

**MissDivergent : Tu avais raison, c'était bien Evelyn (qui d'autres aurait pu ?).  
****Je suis vraiment flattée par ton commentaire, j'ai gagné de l'assure sur mon écriture avec vos review mais aller jusqu'à dire que mon histoire puisse remplacer la fin de la saga (même si tu ne pensais qu'à l'intrigue), c'est énorme...ça me fait tellement plaisir.**

**Je pense que je ne le dirais jamais assez mais merci à tous de lire cette histoire et de mes laisser ces merveilleuses reviews ! ****  
Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Continuez à envoyer vos opinions et si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, dites le moi. Si c'est possible, je l'améliorerai :D**


	18. Le jugement d'Evelyn

**Important : (enfin presque) Je vais poster le chapitre 19 plus tôt, genre vers 11h30. J'aurai du mal à le poster demain donc je l'avance. (Vous m'auriez tuée si je l'avais poster après ^^). Je voulais juste vous prévenir... et je tiens à ma vie aussi ;)**

**CHAPITRE 18**

Vidéo :

Tobias est assis sur la chaise alors que Jack lui injecte le produit. Evelyn observe la scène depuis le coin de la salle.

-Quel est ton vrai nom ?

-Tobias Eaton.

-Tu es bien le fils de l'accusé ?

-Je ne veux en aucun cas être relié à Evelyn.

-Tu es marié à Béatrice Prior ?

-Elle préfère Tris Eaton.

-Elle est enceinte ?

-Oui, elle l'est encore, heureusement.

Il fusille Evelyn du regard depuis son siège.

-Comment ça encore ?

-Evelyn a essayé de tuer Tris en lui tirant dessus puis notre bébé en lui injectant un sérum spécial pour avortement.

Un murmure s'élève dans la salle, il y a beaucoup plus de personnes que lors du procès de Marcus.

-Elle est à l'hôpital en ce moment, suivie par des médecins pour être sur qu'elle ne risque pas de perdre ce bébé. Elle doit y rester jusqu'à l'accouchement soit environ un mois avec de la chance.

-Comment Evelyn est-elle entrée dans ta vie à nouveau ? Et comment ça c'est passé avec Tris ?

-Elle m'a contacté, i mois environ. On s'est revu et j'ai décidé d'essayer de lui pardonner. Je voulais aussi lui présenter Tris. Tris voulait la rencontrer. Quand je lui ai parlé d'Evelyn, elle m'a pratiquement jeté hors de l'appartement pour aller la chercher. Lors de leur rencontre, je n'étais pas fiancé et je ne savais pas que Tris était enceinte.  
Je pensais que tout s'était bien passé, et qu'elles s'entendaient parfaitement. Le lendemain, je suis allé la voir. Elle m'a dit que Tris était adorable mais qu'elle avait peur qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. La seconde fois où elle m'a reparlé de ma relation avec Tris était le jour de mon mariage. Elle m'a demandé encore et encore si j'étais sûr de moi. Elle m'a ensuite dit que Tris, elle, avait des doutes. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Je n'ai pas revu Evelyn de la journée. Elle n'a pas assisté à mon mariage et aujourd'hui, j'en suis heureux. Lorsque Tris m'a avouée toutes les chose horribles qu'Evelyn lui a dite...

-Elle mentait. Je n'ai jamais rien dit.

Evelyn hurle dans la salle. Tobias lui lance son pire regard.

-Elle l'a dit sous sérum de vérité. Jack est témoin. Peut-être que tu veux ajouter 'menteuse' sur ta petite liste la concernant.

Il y a un silence pensant pendant lequel Tobias ne lâche pas Evelyn du regard.

-Bref, lorsqu'elle me l'a avouée, j'ai compris ce qu'Evelyn essayait de faire et j'ai décidé de l'exclure de ma vie, une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'ai peut être plus de parents mais j'ai une femme qui m'aime, un bébé en route, même ma belle-famille a l'air de m'aimer et c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours voulu, une famille qui puisse aimer. Une famille normale.

-Dernière question, quel est ton plus grand regret ?

-Avoir fait entrer Evelyn dans ma vie et celle de Tris. J'aurais pu perdre Tris et le bébé à cause de cette femme. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ce qu'elle a fait.

-Nous te remercions de ton honnêteté. Il injecte le remède à Tobias.

Je vois Tobias partir et Evelyn prendre sa place. Ses yeux sont rouges, elle est démolie. _Tobias a dû la détruire avec ses paroles_. Elle est injectée par Jack.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Evelyn Johnson.

-Où vivez-vous ?

-Chez les sans-factions.

-Où vous êtes-vous cachée ces 6 derniers mois ?

-Chez les Audacieux. Je surveillais Tobias et Tris. J'allais de temps en temps dans d'autres factions pour des informations.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Attaquer cette fille, la femme de votre fils.

-Je ne supportais pas qu'elle me le prenne, qu'elle l'éloigne de moi. Je l'avais déjà perdu une fois, je ne voulais pas courir le risque de le reperdre. Je l'aime tellement. C'est mon fils.

-Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ton fils le jour où tu as rejeté et attaqué Tris. Tobias intervient.

-Tobias, ouvre les yeux, elle ne t'aime pas comme moi je t'aime...

Tobias se lève en un seul bond et lui hurle dessus. A la pace d'Evelyn, je serais terrorisée. _Je connais Tobias et je sais qu'il ne me ferrais jamais de mal mais il peut être effrayant quand il veut._

-Tu as raison, elle m'aime encore plus. Même enceinte, après avoir reçu une balle dans l'épaule, ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse étaient 'Je t'aime Tobias'. J'appelle ça de l'amour, pas le fait qu'une folle tente de tuer la femme de son fils pour gagner son amour. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais dans le notre ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour.

-Quatre, calme-toi, je n'aimerais pas une répétition de la dernière fois.

Jack prévient et Tobias se rassied.

-Evelyn, pourquoi avoir abandonné Tobias ?

-Je ne supportais plus les coups de Marcus, je voulais l'emmener avec moi mais il devait avoir une faction. Je ne pensais pas que son père puisse le toucher.

-Et pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour lui reparler ?

-Après ses 16 ans, je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne le trouvais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse aller chez les Audacieux. Je ne l'ai retrouvé que lorsqu'il avait 19 ans. Ensuite, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, donc j'ai attendu le bon moment. Je vois que je suis arrivée trop tard, vu qu'il était déjà avec elle. Je pensais avoir éviter ça il y a un bon nombre d'années maintenant...

-Comment ça ?

-Tobias et elle avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble lorsqu'on était invité chez les Prior ou qu'ils venaient chez nous. En les voyant jouer, je trouvais qu'ils étaient mignons mais le jour où il a refusé de rentrer parce qu'il jouait avec elle, tout s'est connecté. Un jour, il allait partir de la maison avec une femme, fonder une famille et vivre sans moi. Marcus ne m'aimait pas et j'avais besoin de l'amour de Tobias. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il me quitte. J'ai alors voulu l'isoler pour qu'il reste avec moi. Il avait presque 7 ans et elle presque 5 quand je les ai séparés. Puis, Marcus a commencé à me battre donc je suis partie. Je pensais qu'il allait de nouveau voir cette fille mais, il faut croire que non. Malheureusement, ils se sont retrouvés.

Tobias est figé sur sa chaise, il fixe Evelyn.

-Quel est votre plus grand regret ?

-L'avoir abandonné la-bas. Ne pas l'avoir emmené avec moi chez les Sans-factions, ce désastre aurait pu être évité.

Tobias se lève pour se tenir face à elle.

-Je ne veux plus te revoir, jamais. Désormais, tu n'existes plus, tu es morte pour moi. Comme tu l'as été ces dernières années. Si tu essayes de revenir dans ma vie par n'importe quel moyen, je te tuerais sans aucune hésitation, même si je dois passer ma vie en prison.

-Tobias, je..

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Avec ces mots, Tobias sort laissant une Evelyn prête à fondre en larmes derrière lui.

Fin de la vidéo 

_Je refais face à Tobias, je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qu'elle a dit. Le plus dur à comprendre est que moi et Tobias étions amis il y a 15 ans._ Je ne dis rien et passe mes bras autour de Tobias. Il me serre contre lui, sa bouche se dépose sur ma joue.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.. je chuchote.

-Quoi ?

-Tout. Tout ce qu'elle a dit. Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit que nous étions amis ?

-Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Que dirais-tu qu'on se balade dans le jardin ? Kate a dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de te faire prendre l'air.

-D'accord. Tu peux m'aider ? Je montre mes vêtements.

-Avec mon épaule, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire seule.

-Pas de soucis. D'ailleurs, elle va mieux ?

-Je sens encore des picotements mais les anti-douleurs sont vraiment utiles, j'espère avoir les mêmes lors de l'accouchement.

-J'y veillerai.

Il me retire ma robe d'hôpital puis m'aide à mettre une robe normale. Il m'aide à me relever et embrasse mon nez.

-Et voilà, allons-y.

Je prends sa main avant de partir. Il nous emmène dans un jardin magnifique et avec chance, presque désert. Il s'assied à l'ombre d'un arbre puis me tire vers le bas pour m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il pose alors sa tête sur mon épaule et ses mains sur mon ventre. Le bébé donne immédiatement des coups contre sa paume, ces coups semblent pourtant plus forts que d'habitude.

-Tobias, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Tris.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime tellement... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'étais heureuse mais j'avais cette peur que tu me quittes. Je sais c'est stupide, mais c'était comme ça.

-Tris, tu es mon monde. Tu es tout pour moi. Et ce bébé en est la preuve, je comprends que ça ai pu t'effrayer mais maintenant tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je tourne ma tête pour l'embrasser, il a dû vouloir faire la même chose car ses lèvres accueillent les miennes sans surprise.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller. Le bébé a l'air d'avoir faim, il n'arrête pas de frapper. Si c'est un garçon, je crois qu'il sera très bon aux combats.

Tobias m'aide à me lever, c'est impossible pour moi de le faire seule, il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. On marche vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, les coups du bébé se font de plus en plus forts. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle entre deux coups.

-Mon cœur, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est...le bébé.. il fra-appe..beaucoup.

Mes mains se cramponnent instinctivement à mon ventre. Ma respiration s'accélère, je commence à transpirer.

-Tris, il faut t'emmener à l'intérieur.

J'essaye de marcher mais la douleur s'amplifie.

-Non..Tobias... je ne peux pas.

-Laisse moi te porter.

Il s'approche mais je sens alors quelque chose couler le long de mes jambes.

-Tobias..Tobi..

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tris parle moi. Sa voix est pleine d'inquiétude, ses yeux remplis de peur.

-J'ai perdu les eaux.. le bébé..il arrive.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il ne réfléchis pas et me prends dans ses bras. Il court vers le bâtiment. J'essaie de contenir mes grognements mais la douleur est trop forte. Je regarde autour de moi, on est arrivé à ma chambre. Ma mère est assise dans ma chambre, elle se lève lorsque Tobias arrive.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tris est en plein travail.

**Muse: Je te l'avais dit, je suis en vacances et je m'ennuie (je l'avoue, j'ai des devoirs, mais bon...). Faire les chapitres (les relire, les mettre en page, mettre les commentaires) prend du temps donc ça m'occupe... et vos reviews me motive.  
Merci encore pour ta review.**

**MissDivergent: Le bébé est une fille ? Les paris sont lancés ;)  
Ne t'en fais pas, il reste encore une quinzaine de chapitre et je travaille sur un OS en français.**

**Je vais bientôt poster un OS (par la demande de Muse). Je fais de mon mieux pour l'avoir le plus vite possible ;)**


	19. Il ou Elle ?

**CHAPITRE 19**

Ma mère sort pour chercher Kate.

Tobias s'assied à côté de moi, il enlève les cheveux qui sont devant mes yeux et tient ma main.

-Regarde-moi mon cœur. Fais comme moi, respire à fond. Essaye de te calmer. Respire.

Je fixe ses yeux et respire profondément. Kate arrive en courant dans la chambre.

-Tris ! Ok, il faut que tu restes calme et essaye de contrôler ta respiration. Je vais devoir t'examiner pour savoir à combien de centimètres tu en es.

-Ok. Je souffle fortement.

-Elle peut avoir des anti-douleurs ?

-Bien entendu. Elle sort un petit téléphone. 'Une péridurale pour la chambre 487'. Elle raccroche.

-Quand a-t-elle perdu les eaux ?

-Il y a 15 minutes environ.

-Aide-la à remettre sa robe. Tobias s'exécute. Il m'embrasse quand il a finit. Kate place une couverture sur mes jambes puis met des gants.

-Tris, tu es dilaté à 2 centimètres. Il en faut 10 pour commencer à pousser. Une infirmière arrive avec la péridurale, Tobias m'aide à m'asseoir.

-Je vais vous demander de sortir un moment. L'infirmière demande à Tobias. Je sais que vous voulez rester avec elle, mais on préfère faire sortir les pères pour la piqûre. Je vous appelle après pour vous faire revenir.

-Je peux supporter une petite piqûre. Je veux être avec elle.

-Quatre, dehors ! Je lui ordonne.

Il hésite mais lorsqu'il voit le regard que je lui lance, il sort sans râler. Une infirmière me sourit.

-C'est partit Tris !

Une infirmière m'oblige à me courber vers l'avant, alors qu'une autre prépare la péridurale. L'infirmière me chuchote des mots d'encouragements et des exercices de respiration. La seconde me dit que c'est finit. Je sens immédiatement un soulagement. Ma mère entre et vient se tenir près de moi.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux faire rentrer ton mari, il est fou d'inquiétude.

-Je m'en occupe. Une infirmière dit, l'autre la suit. Tobias entre quand ma mère m'aide à m'allonger.

-Tris. Ça va mieux ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Ça va Tobias. Tu te souviens de cette discussion sur ton inquiétude, ce que j'ai dit tient toujours.

-Ok, ok. Mais sérieusement, ça te sert à quelque chose ?

-Oui, Tobias, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je crois qu'on devrait quand même demander des calmants.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que tu allais bien.

-Pour toi. Tobias, tu es trop nerveux.

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

-Il fallait y penser avant. Je lui dis avec un grand sourire qu'il réciproque. Ma mère se lève.

-Je vais te laisser, ma puce. Essaye de te reposer tant que tu le peux. Elle embrasse mon front et sort.

-Dors mon cœur. Je reste à côté.

-Non, allonge-toi avec moi. Il s'installe avec moi dans le lit, sa main sur mon ventre.

-J'en profite, bientôt ça ne sera plus là.

-Mais ça sera pour la bonne cause. On aura un beau bébé et je n'aurai plus ce gros ventre.

\- Tu as raison. Mais j'adore ce ventre. Tu es magnifique. Dors maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux, _je n'ai plus aucune douleur_. Tobias caresse mes cheveux en chantonnant quelque chose,_ il sera vraiment un père fantastique_.

Tobias me réveille plus tard en me secouant l'épaule.

-Tris, réveille-toi, Kate doit vérifier à combien tu en es. Je hoche la tête et me positionne correctement.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus de 5 heures.

-Vraiment ? Tobias hoche la tête avec un sourire.

-Tu es à 8 centimètres. Kate annonce en retirant son gant.

\- Ça devrais prendre combien de temps encore ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je dirais une demi-heure maximum.

-Pourquoi le travail a-t-il commencé maintenant ? Tobias demande.

-Je pense que le sérum à petite dose a provoqué l'accouchement. Cependant, même en temps normal, le bébé peut naître dès le 8ème mois, il est physiquement prêt. Ça dépend des femmes. Bon, je vous laisse. Profitez de vos derniers moments à deux.

-Tobias, tu es prêt ?

\- Ça fait trois ans que je suis prêt.

-Quoi ?

-Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Je rêvais du jour où je te demanderais en mariage, où tu porterais mes enfants, où on vivrais ensemble.

-Moi aussi Tobias. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours voulu et je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu réaliser ce rêve.

-On va être trois, et on va savoir si tu avais raison, pour le sexe.

-Oui, j'ai hâte et peur en même temps.

-C'est normal. Moi aussi.

-Tu as peur ? Je devrais peut-être t'appeler Cinq.

-Très drôle, Six. Je l'embrasse tendrement mais Kate entre.

-Je suis désolée. Je venais vérifiée la dilatation.

-Y a pas de mal. La demi-heure est déjà passée ?

-Oui, le temps passe plus vite quand on s'amuse.

Elle pointe Tobias et moi du doigt avec un clin d'œil. Elle fait sa vérification et sourit.

-Tris, ça y est ! Tu es à 10 centimètres.

J'attrape la main de Tobias et la serre fort. Il me regarde avec des yeux pétillants de joie et d'amour.

-La péridurale fait encore de l'effet ou pas ? Kate demande.

-Oui, ça marche encore mais je commence à sentir de légères contractions quand même.

-C'est un peu normale, mais ça va aller. Je vais chercher de l'aide, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Le besoin de pousser va venir très rapidement, tu attends que je revienne. Elle sort en courant et Tobias me caresse la tête.

\- Ça ira mon cœur, je suis là pour toi. Je ne lâcherai pas ta main.

-Merci Tobias.

Kate revient avec les deux infirmières et pleins de choses dont je ne connais pas l'utilité.

-Tris, tu vas devoir rester calme et relaxée. Plus tu seras crispée et tendue, plus tu auras mal. Respire bien et si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à nous le dire. Je hoche la tête, le besoin de pousser est intolérable maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps.

-Ok, tu vas faire ce que l'on te dit et tout se passera bien. Tu prends une grande inspiration, tu bloques et tu pousses. Compris ?

-Oui.

-On y va. Inspire ! Je prend une grande bouffée d'air. Bloque ! Je bloque. Et pousse, allez Tris ! Je pousse de toutes mes forces.

Je tiens la main de Tobias, enfin je lui écrase la main plutôt. Une infirmière me tient la nuque.

-Stop. Respire normalement. Je reprends mon souffle.

-C'est bien mon cœur. Tu te débrouilles bien.

-C'est repartit Tris. Inspire. Bloque. Pousse. Je recommence comme avant mais cette fois la douleur est plus importante.

Après 30 minutes de travail, Kate m'annonce enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Tris, je vois la tête. Quatre, tu veux voir ? Tobias pâlit.

-N-n-on, ça-a ira. Je respire tant bien que mal à travers la douleur. Tobias a repris des couleurs et m'encourage.

-C'est bientôt fini mon cœur. Pense à notre petit bébé. Pense à lui. Tu peux le faire.

-Encore une fois Tris et c'est finit.

-Tu vois encore une fois. Je t'aime. Tu peux le faire.

-La ferme Quatre ! Tobias me sourit, _il sait que je ne le pense pas mais il a compris qu'il devait la fermer._

-Tris, c'est partit. Dernière ligne droite.

Je recommence les trois étapes. La douleur est insupportable mais tout à coup, elle diminue considérablement et un cri emplis la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir un bébé dans les bras de Kate. Des larmes se forment dans mes yeux.

-Félicitations Tris et Quatre, c'est une petite fille.

Elle pose notre fille sur mon ventre. Je lui caresse les mains, la tête, les joues. Je regarde enfin Tobias, une ligne humide est sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime tellement Tris. Il décolle mes cheveux de mon front plein de transpiration.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Est ce que le papa veut couper le cordon ?

Tobias lève la tête et la hoche, _c'est la première fois que je le vois sans voix_. Elle lui tend les ciseaux et il coupe là où elle lui montre, ses mains tremblent.

-Je suis désolée, mais je dois emmener la petite puce pour des examens.

-Revenez vite. Tobias dit, alors que les infirmières et Kate sortent avec notre bébé.

-Je suis si fier de toi Tris, tu as été incroyable.

-Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, et je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus.

-C'est pas grave, je l'ai mérité. Tu avais raison, Tris. C'est une fille, donc Caleb te doit un massage.

-J'adore votre pari.

-Alors, tu as une idée de prénom pour notre fille ?

-J'aime beaucoup Aude. Et toi ?

-Méline.

-Tobias, j'adore ce prénom. C'est décidé, elle s'appelle Méline Eaton.

-Tu veux un deuxième prénom ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais personne qui en a. C'est vrai que ça peut être utile lorsqu'elle fera une bêtise.

-C'est ce que je pensais. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai proposé ça.

-Idiot.

-Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Bref, je me disais qu'on pouvais utiliser Aude comme son deuxième prénom.

-C'est génial Tobias, merci. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

Kate revient avec Méline dans ses bras. Elle la place gentiment dans mes bras.

-Tout est parfait, elle fait 47 cm pour 2,8 kg. Elle est prématurée donc c'est normale. Il n'y a aucune séquelle du sérum.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous laisse seuls.

Je regarde notre petite fille, tout comme Tobias, et je suis stupéfaite par ce que je vois. Elle est née il y a 30 minutes mais elle est déjà parfaite et on ne voit plus les marques de l'accouchement.

-Elle est magnifique, comme sa mère. Tobias souffle.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup Tobias. Regarde ses lèvres, son nez, ses oreilles. C'est les tiens.

-Oui mais ses cheveux sont clairs, elle a tes joues et ton menton.

-Elle vient de naître, sa couleur de cheveux peut changer. Ma puce, tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes yeux pour regarder papa et maman ?

Comme si elle m'avait comprise, elle ouvre ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux sont bleus comme l'océan, comme son père.

-Tobias, elle a tes yeux.

\- Ça par contre, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. J'embrasse sa petite joue puis Tobias fait pareil.

-Tu peux aller chercher ma mère s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sur, je reviens. Ma mère entre avec Tobias mais ils sont suivis de mon père, Caleb, Délia et Liam.

-Ma puce...félicitations. Ma mère s'assied sur le lit. Elle observe la petite chose emmitouflée dans la couverture.

-Je peux la prendre ? Je lui donne Méline.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? Mon père demande en regardant ma fille par dessus l'épaule à ma mère.

-Méline Aude Eaton. Mais je crois que je vais l'appeler Mel.

-Elle est magnifique, le parfait mélange entre toi et Tobias. Regarde-moi ces yeux !

Mes parents donnent Mel à Caleb et Délia.

-Elle est grande pour une prématurée. Caleb remarque. _Typique Érudit._

-Oui, on a vraiment eu de la chance.

-En parlant de chance Caleb. Tobias dit. Je crois que tu dois un petit quelque chose à ta sœur.

-De quoi ? Tobias regarde Mel pour lui faire comprendre... Après avoir compris, il s'approche de moi et s'assied derrière moi sur le lit. Il commence alors à me masser les épaules,_ et j'en avais besoin. Il est doué mais moins que Tobias_. Au bout de 15 minutes, je lui dis d'arrêter.

-Merci Caleb.

\- De rien Béa.

-Tobias est quand même plus doué que toi. Tobias cligne de l'œil et Caleb boude.

-On va y aller, tes amis attendent dehors.

Tobias récupère notre fille. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il l'embrasse sur le front puis caresse sa joue.

-J'avais raison, tu es un père génial.

-Moi aussi, tu es une mère sexy.

-Tobias, ne mens pas. Je suis encore couverte de transpiration, mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, je dois porter cette horrible robe et je ne veux même pas voir mon visage.

-Mon cœur, tu viens de sortir un bébé de ton ventre. Personne ne s'attend à te voir comme tout les jours. On sait que c'est dur, et personne ne pourra te juger sur ça. Sauf si cette personne veut mourir de mes mains.

-Merci.

La porte s'ouvre et tout nos amis entrent.

**Merci beaucoup, malheureusement je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre. A+ pour la suite ;)**


	20. Les complications

**Pour informations, les chapitres 21 et 22 sont courts donc je les posterais un après l'autre. Peut-être demain :) **

**Sinon, voilà la suite ;) **

**CHAPITRE 20 **

-Où est le nouvel Audacieux ? Uriah demande, ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je suis désolée Uriah, c'est une Audacieuse. Christina saute sur place en tapant dans les mains.

-C'est trop génial ! Je peux la prendre ? Tobias lui donne. Elle regarde dans ses yeux puis lui caresse sa petite joue.

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Méline. Christina la berce en lui parlant doucement,

-Tu verras Mel, dans quelques années, toi, ta mère et moi on va s'amuser. On ira te chercher des vêtements, du maquillage, on t'épilera, on t'achètera des sous-vêtements super sexy et...

-Quoi ? Tobias intervient. Ma fille ne portera pas de sous-vêtements sexy.

-Alerte père protecteur. Uriah chuchote à Zeke puis ils rigolent ensemble. Ça ne dure pas longtemps car ils s'arrêtent quand ils croisent le regard de Tobias.

-Sinon, Tris, comment tu vas ? Marlene me demande pour changer de sujet.

\- Ça va. Très fatiguée mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin la voir.

-Mon cœur, tu devrais te reposer. Tu as besoin de dormir.

-Ok.

-Tris, tiens ! Un cadeau de notre part à tous. Ouvre le plus tard, ça ne presse pas. Christina me tend un objet entouré de papier cadeau.

Ils partent pendant que Shauna pose Mel dans le berceau. Tobias s'installe à côté de moi et en un rien de temps, je suis endormie.

Je me réveille doucement au bruit d'une chanson. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Tobias bercer Mel, entrain de chanter. Je bouge pour mieux l'observer mais il lève la tête.

-Salut. Je t'ai réveillée ?

-Salut. Oui, mais c'est pas grave.

Je vois le cadeau sur la table de nuit, l'attrape et l'ouvre. C'est un album photo. Il y a un titre dessus. 'Quatre + Six'. Tobias s'assied à côté de moi quand je l'ouvre.

Les premières photos sont des photos de moi et Tobias seuls. Puis ce sont des photos où nous étions amis. Et enfin, les photos en tant que couple. Il y a aussi la photo avec la robe de mariée. Vient ensuite cette photo que je n'ai jamais vue, on est tous assis pour un jeu de Action ou Vérité. Sur la photo, je ne dois pas avoir plus de 17 ans, donc Tobias et moi n'étions pas encore ensemble. Je suis assise à côté de lui, je suis entrain de rire et j'ai l'air de me retenir à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'amour. Une de ses mains est autour de ma taille. On pourrait croire un jeune couple, mais non.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ça. Je pointe la photo.

-Moi si, tu avais un peu bu ce soir là, moi aussi. Tu rigolais tout le temps et te cramponnais à moi pour ne pas tomber. J'ai adoré cette soirée. J'ai aussi dormi dans ton appartement pour être sûr que tu ailles bien.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas de souvenirs...

Je continue à regarder les photos une par une. Il y a des photos de notre mariage, de moi enceinte, encore de moi enceinte. Une photo où Tobias me porte, j'étais enceinte de 6 mois et demi. Une des photos me choque, c'est celle de Tobias portant Mel. C'était hier quand il l'a porté pour la première fois. _Comment ont-ils eu cette photo ? Et en si peu de temps !_ Je regarde la photo avec un sourire, il adore notre fille et ça se voit. Je tourne la page mais il y a un espace vide avec un message noté dessus.

'Maman, Papa et moi' Je rigole à l'attention. Il va falloir faire une photo pour combler la place. Je referme doucement l'album puis regarde Mel dans les bras de Tobias. J'embrasse son front, elle baille et ferme ses yeux.

-Je ferais mieux de la coucher. Tobias dit et je hoche la tête.

-Tu as eu les résultats du procès ? Il dépose Mel dans son berceau.

-Non, Max veut me le dire en face.

-Vas-y. Va lui demander. Je suis en sécurité et Mel aussi. Il embrasse mon front.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Il se lève après m'avoir embrassé sur les lèvres et Mel sur le front. Je m'allonge de nouveau, soudainement très fatiguée et nauséeuse.

La porte s'ouvre et l'infirmier, Joe, entre. Il regarde Mel avec un sourire puis s'approche de moi. Il me montre la poche dans sa main.

-Je viens changer la poche.

-Merci.

-Elle est vraiment très belle. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Hein ? Oh...hum, Méline.

\- Ça lui va vraiment bien.

-Merci. Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose à boire ? Quatre a dû partir et je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Pas de soucis, je te ramène ça.

Il revient vite avec une bouteille d'eau mais il s'arrête quand il me voit. Je me sens de plus en plus mal avec de fortes crampes dans le bas du ventre.

-Tris, tu vas bien ?

-Non. Il pose la bouteille d'eau puis prend mon pouls.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher le médecin. En un rien de temps, Kate arrive avec lui.

-Tris, où as-tu mal ?

-Au ventre. Des crampes.

-Je veux une écho puis une radio du ventre. Emmène le bébé au secteur 2. Elle dit à l'infirmier.

-Secteur 2 ? Je parviens à demander, plus inquiète pour ma fille que pour moi.

-On y garde les bébés, surtout quand les mères ont besoin de dormir.

On m'emmène faire les examens. La douleur se décuple lorsqu'ils me bougent ou appuient sur mon ventre. Je suis finalement ramenée dans ma chambre. Kate et une infirmière m'y attendent. L'infirmière me pose immédiatement une perfusion de sang.

-Tris, écoute-moi ! Kate m'ordonne. Je n'aime pas dire ça mais il faut que tu le saches. Les examens ne montrent rien de spécial mais tes résultats sanguins sont alarmants. Le sérum s'est multiplié dans tes veines, comme le bébé n'est plus là, il s'attaque à tes reins. Le seul moyen de te sauver est cette transfusion de sang. On doit changer ton sang pour que tu survives. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Je suis désolée mais aucune visite n'est tolérée, ni ton mari, ni ta fille.

Elles sortent et me laisse seule, en larmes. Je rouvre mes yeux quand j'entends un cri.

-QUOI ? Je veux la voir. Laissez-moi entrer. Elle a besoin de moi. TRIS ! Mes larmes coulent à nouveau au son de sa voix, il semble brisé.

-Stop, calme-toi. Tout ira bien, je suis confiante.

-Tu viens de me dire qu'elle risque de mourir, je n'ai pas le droit de la voir et tu veux que je reste calme ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? J'enfonce mon visage dans mon coussin pour essayer de ne pas entendre Tobias, en vain.

Les jours passent mais ma santé ne change pas. J'ai toujours ces maux de ventre malgré les anti-douleurs. Kate entre.

-Tris, j'ai des nouvelles. Ton état s'empire, la transfusion empêche une dégradation mais tes reins sont infectés par le sérum. Il te faut une greffe.

Mes yeux se posent sur elle, elle me rend mon regard puis elle voit mon plateau-repas, plein.

-Tris, tu dois manger, tu en a besoin.

-J'ai aussi besoin de voir mon mari et ma fille, on va être déçue toute les deux.

-Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir de faim.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Essaye au moins, tu ne peux pas être opérée si tu perds trop de poids.

Je rapproche le plateau vers moi mais l'odeur me donne envie de vomir. Kate sort avec un soupir.

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour me retrouver en position fœtal, le seul moyen pour ne pas avoir mal.

Je repense alors à ce moment quand Tobias et moi avons reçus des explications sur notre enfance par ma mère: C'était pendant qu'on attendait que la dilatation soit totale pendant l'accouchement.

_Tobias et moi sommes allongés ensemble sur le lit. Ma mère entre dans la chambre._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_-Oui, la péridurale est très efficace._

_Elle me sourit puis prend place dans le siège à côté du lit._

_-Natalie, pendant le procès, Evelyn a dit que Tris et moi étions amis quand nous étions petits. _

_Son sourire s'efface._

_-Oui, c'est vrai._

_-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? Je lui demande._

_-Je me rappelle encore de toi, Tris. De ton visage quand Evelyn vous a séparés. Tu étais si triste._

_-Raconte-nous. S'il te plaît._

_-Tobias avait 4 ans et toi 2 quand on vous a fait jouer ensemble pour la première fois. Au fur et à mesure, vous êtes devenus inséparables. Tu n'avais que 4 ans mais toi et lui étiez déjà très amis. Vous aviez jurés d'être toujours amis quelques temps avant que tout soit finit. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que Tobias ne s'en rappelle plus. Tu étais trop jeune Tris mais il avait 7 ans._

_-Après que Marcus ai commencé à me battre, mes souvenirs ont commencés à disparaître. Je ne me souviens de presque rien de mon enfance et pourtant, je sais que je n'ai pas été battu avant mes huit ans. Tobias explique._

_-Oh...en revenant sur le sujet. J'ai toujours pensé que vous seriez amis très longtemps mais Evelyn a commencé à vous séparer. J'ai essayé de comprendre mais elle ne voulait pas m'expliquer ensuite elle est 'morte' et Marcus vous a gardé séparés. Tris, tu étais si triste. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi ton ami ne venait plus. _

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je voulais peut-être te protéger, inconsciemment. _

_-Au moins maintenant, tout est clair._

_-Pas tout. Natalie, avez-vous eu des doutes sur Marcus ? Tobias lui demande, visiblement tendu. _

_-Oui, enfin, je voyais qu'il avait changé mais j'étais loin de pouvoir imaginer tout ce qu'il a fait. Je sais que j'aurais du prêter plus attention à lui mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis désolée._

_\- Ça peut paraître étrange mais je suis plutôt heureux que vous n'ayez rien remarqué. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai transféré. C'est en venant ici que j'ai rencontré Tris, je le remercie pour ça. Assure-t-il._

_-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Elle se lève pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Bonne chance ma puce, tu vas y arriver._

_-Merci. Elle sort pour nous laisser seuls tout les deux._

_-J'ai encore du mal à y croire. _

_-Moi aussi. Je réponds._

Je sors de ma rêverie lorsque j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre de nouveau.

-Allez vous-en, je veux être seule.

La porte se referme. Je joue alors avec ma bague dans ma main, je me souviens encore de mon mariage comme si c'était hier. La joie que j'ai ressenti en voyant Tobias, l'amour quand il a récité ses vœux, la peur quand j'ai vu Evelyn. Je me recroqueville encore plus quand le lit s'affaisse dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour être plongée dans ces deux océans, noyés par les larmes.

**Et voilà :) je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose maintenant, ne pas me tuer...Ça serait super gentil ^^**

**Je suis heureuse que le choix du prénom vous plaise parce que ça risque d'être quasi-impossible de le changer.**

**MissDivergent : Mel est plutôt une mini-Tobias ;) et leur aventures ne sont pas finis, loin de là !**

**Merci de lire l'histoire !**

**Gros bisous ! :) **


	21. Tu es là !

**Ce chapitre est assez court, je vais poster le prochain après :)**

**Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de reviews mais ce n'est pas grave. Déjà à l'origine je n'écrivais que pour le plaisir, les reviews ne sont pas si importantes. **

**CHAPITRE 21 **

-Mon cœur ! Je suis là.

Je me réfugie dans ses bras qu'il referme autour de moi.

-Tobias. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi. Tellement. Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai.

-Où est Mel ?

Il ne répond pas, se lève et cherche notre bébé dans son berceau. Il me l'a donne puis se rassied avec moi.

-J'ai pu l'emmener à la maison le soir où.. voilà. Elle mange correctement, par contre elle ne dort pas. Je crois que tu lui manques.

Je reporte mon attention sur notre petit ange.

-Ta mère m'a énormément aidé pour les couches, les biberons, l'habiller, la laver... j'étais complètement paniqué.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu auras une greffe et tout se passera bien. En plus si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est moi. C'est moi qui a ramené Evelyn.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. D'ailleurs, qu'ont-ils fait d'elle ?

-Il y a eu un long débat entre la mort et la prison à vie. Ils m'ont demandé de choisir. J'allais dire la prison à vie mais Kate m'a appelé pour me dire de venir à l'hôpital. Quand elle m'a expliqué, mon avis était fait. Je suis retourné chez Max en rentrant et... Evelyn a été exécuté il y a trois jours. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre alors que toi tu te battais pour rester en vie, à cause d'elle.

Ses yeux se remplient de larmes qu'il refuse de laisser couler.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi mon cœur. Tu m'as affreusement manqué. La faction n'est plus la même sans toi, tout est si plat, ennuyeux. Tu manques à tout le monde.

Mel ouvre ses yeux, ses mains se tendent vers moi pour attraper mes cheveux. Elle joue avec puis essaye de les mettre en bouche.

-Non, non, non ! On ne mange pas les cheveux de maman. Tobias pose sa main sur ma hanche.

-J'adore t'entendre dire ça. Il me murmure à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi.

Je retire mes cheveux de la main de Mel ce qui l'a fait pleurer. Je la berce doucement mais elle ne s'arrête pas.

-Tobias, donne moi son biberon.

-Je lui ai donné à manger, il y a une heure.

-Peut-être mais elle a encore faim.

Il me donne le biberon que je m'empresse de mettre dans sa bouche. Elle mange en me regardant avec ces yeux magnifiques.

-Tu continues de m'impressionner. Tu as tout de suite su ce qu'elle voulait, personnellement j'aurais vérifié sa couche.

-Quand elle criait, elle mettait son poing dans sa bouche. C'est comme ça que j'ai su...

-Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

-Les infirmières m'en ont parlée, je n'ai aucun mérite.

-Tu es quand même incroyable. Je t'aime.

Il pose délicatement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je me sépare de lui et essaye de me lever.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-La coucher. Il me la prend des mains.

-Je vais la donner à ta mère, elle l'emmène ce soir pour que je puisse rester. Il sort mais reviens immédiatement.

-Quand je sortirais d'ici, je compte faire le tour de la faction une bonne dizaine de fois.

-On prendra la poussette avec.

-Merci.

-C'est normal mais tu dois d'abord te reposer, manger et guérir.

-D'accord docteur.

-Je ne crois pas qu'un docteur soit autorisé à faire ça à sa patiente. Il murmure tout en passant ses mains sous ma robe pour les poser sur mes fesses.

-En effet, ça paraîtrait bizarre. Il effleure mon cou avec ses lèvres.

-Tobias.. pas maintenant. Je reprends à bout de souffle.

-Je t'ai déjà prouvé que c'était possible. Mais tu as raison, avec ta santé, mieux vaut rester prudent.

Sa remarque m'énerve au plus au point, _je vais bien, je ne veux pas laisser ça me pourrir la vie._ J'attrape le bas de son pull et le passe au dessus de sa tête, puis tire sa nuque vers moi et l'embrasse passionnément. Il essaye de me repousser mais je vois qu'il a peur de me faire mal.

-Tobias, je ne suis pas en cristal. Il pose son front contre le mien alors qu'on reprend notre respiration.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre et si j'apprends que c'est de ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Surtout après ce que ma mère a fait.

-Tobias, elle n'est ta mère que si tu le décides...

-Dans ce cas, elle n'était pas ma mère. Tu as toujours été ma seule famille.

-Tu as Mel aussi. Et mes parents, Caleb et nos amis.

-Bien sûr mais tu es à l'origine de cela, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis... jamais en fait. Zeke et Shauna étaient et sont comme un frère et une sœur mais toi, tu es la première personne pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi. Tu sautes dans le Gouffre, je saute avec toi. Tu me dis de m'injecter le sérum de mort pour te sauver, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je sais que tu ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver mais saches que tu es tout pour moi.

-Et Mel ? Je lui demande entre deux sanglots.

-Elle a la deuxième partie de mon cœur, c'est une part de nous et je n'imagine pas un monde sans toi, ni elle. Je me blottis contre lui, ma joue contre son cœur. Il bat vite.

-Je t'interdis de parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de te tuer. Je te promets que si tu fais ça, je te tue pour de bon.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je lui rends son pull qu'il remet sans question.

-Tu peux te coucher avec moi ?

-Bien sûr. Il s'installe dans mon lit, en me tenant toujours près de lui.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ces deux semaines étaient longues sans toi.

-Seulement une semaine est passée mon cœur.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, à la recherche de cette lueur qu'ils ont lorsqu'il ment. Je ne la trouve pas.

-Sérieusement ? J'avais l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus long. Il hoche la tête avec un sourire. Pourquoi ma mère n'est pas entrée ?

-Elle n'avait pas le droit, c'est déjà exceptionnel qu'ils m'aient laisser entrer avec Mel. Ils m'ont dit que tu ne voulais pas manger...

-Ne penses pas que je m'affamais, je n'avais juste pas faim. Je n'arrivais pas à manger en sachant que je t'avais abandonné avec Mel.

-Tu ne nous as pas abandonnés. Tu ne l'as pas choisis.

-Je sais, mais... j'ai l'impression d'être une mère horrible. Il m'oblige à le regarder, son regard est dur.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es la meilleure mère qu'il y ait. Tu as su savoir que ta fille avait faim et était fatiguée en la regardant et pas moi, sachant que j'ai passé plus de temps avec elle. Ton instinct te dit comment te comporter et crois-moi, tu as un don.

-On ferait mieux de dormir.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

**En fait, j'ai bien reçu une review mais elle était en espagnol. Malheureusement, je ne parle pas espagnol, donc si vous voulez m'en envoyer, ça serait cool qu'elle soit en français ou en anglais pour que je puisse répondre :). Je comprends aussi l'allemand mais très peu...**

**Je vais quand même répondre à cette review (merci google traduction): Tris ne va pas mourir :) ni maintenant ni plus tard. Je pense que Veronica Roth a déjà été cruelle avec les pertes, pas besoin d'en ajouter une couche :p **

**Review pour 'Meilleurs amis' :  
Muse: j'espère que la traduction te convient :)**

**J'accepte des demandes pour des OS si vous avez des idées !**


	22. Tobias

**Voici le deuxième chapitre court. J'aurais pu les fusionner et en faire un seul mais je m'en suis rendue compte une fois que tout mes chapitre étaient nommés et chiffrés. J'avais la flemme de tout changer ^^**

**CHAPITRE 22 **

Le réveil ces derniers jours a toujours été dur. Me réveiller seule entre les quatre murs de cette chambre d'hôpital, des médicaments à volonté sur ma table de chevet et bien sûr les examens qui m'attendent dans la journée. C'est pour ça que ce matin, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas perdre la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, de ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée. Ouvre les yeux mon cœur.

-Non, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir partir, et je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je ne partirai pas, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer à la maison.

-Tu le promets ?

-Oui. J'ouvre enfin mes yeux.

-Les voilà ces beaux yeux que j'attendais. La porte s'ouvre et Joe passe sa tête dans l'ouverture.

-Je suis désolé de déranger, mais je dois faire une prise de sang pour Kate.

-Tu peux entrer Joe.

Il me sourit avant d'entrer. Pendant qu'il fait la prise de sang, je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise. Je lève suffisamment les yeux pour voir Tobias le fusiller du regard. Il prend le tube et sort sans un mot. Je me tourne vers Tobias un sourcil relevé.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien quoi. Il était terrifié, tu ne l'a pas lâché du regard et ce n'était pas ton regard le plus doux.

-Excuse-moi si je n'aime pas voir un gamin draguer ma femme.

-Il ne me draguait pas.

C'est son tour de hausser son sourcil.

-Tu ne vois pas comment il te reluque ? Il est inquiet quand il te fait la prise de sang par peur de te faire mal, il est heureux quand il te voit. Ouvre les yeux.

_Tobias n' hausse pas souvent le voix avec moi, mais quand il le fait c'est que soit il est stressé soit il a peur, peur de me perdre._

-Tu délires complètement. Je viens d'avoir un enfant, je n'ai pas pris une seule bonne douche de toute la semaine, je suis mariée. Il sait tout ça.

-Tris..Il soupire bruyamment. Tu as beau essayé de te trouver des défauts, je ne te crois pas. Tu es une personne extraordinaire, une mère parfaite et une femme extrêmement sexy. J'ai toujours su que la compétition allait être dure mais j'ai tenté le coup et je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. Mais le fait que tu ne vois pas ta propre beauté, ça me tue.

-Tobias, j'en ai assez que tu dises ça. Tu sais que je ne suis pas belle, surtout maintenant. Je n'ai presque pas vu ma fille depuis sa naissance, donc la mère parfaite on oublie. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune compétition, enfin il y en avait pour moi. Je me rassieds en le repoussant.

-Mon cœur...

-Arrêtes avec ça !

Il essaye de me caresser la joue mais je repousse ma tête.

-Laisse-moi seule.

Il se lève, il se retourne lorsqu'il atteint la porte.

-Tobias...s'il te plaît.

Il sort sans un mot. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et Joe entre. Il voit immédiatement mes larmes et fronce ses sourcils.

-Tout va bien Tris ? Je vois seulement maintenant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, après que ces derniers soient remontés le long de mon corps. _Tobias avait raison, il a toujours raison... _Une nouvelle larme suit les autres. Il se rapproche tout de suite.

-Est ce que Quatre est là ?

-Oui, il attend dans la salle d'attente. Il a dû boire une dizaine de cafés, il est froid avec tout le monde. Kate a essayé de lui parlé mais il n'a même pas relevé la tête.

-Dis lui de venir, s'il te plaît.

-Ok.

Il revient deux minutes plus tard.

-Il a dit qu'il devait se calmer d'abord, il viendra après. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, on s'est juste disputé sur quelque chose et il avait raison, je viens de le comprendre.

-Tu veux un peu de compagnie ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Je peux rester, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-J'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

-Je comprends. Il sort.

Alors que je me recouche en pensant à ce que Tobias m'a dit, deux voix commencent à se crier dessus.

-Tu ne peux pas entrer. Elle a dit vouloir se reposer. _Joe._

-Comment ça ? C'est ma femme, je peux entrer sans ta permission._ Tobias._

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne.

-Je dois lui parler, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager.

-Tu sais, si j'avais une femme comme elle, je ne passerais pas mon temps à la contrarier.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as compris. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle t'a choisis toi, tu ne lui apportes que des malheurs. Et je ne te parles pas de tes parents.

-Tu vas bien m'écouter toi, si tu l'approches encore une fois, tu peux être sûr que les Sans-factions auront un membre en plus.

-Tu ne la mérites pas.

J'entends alors des coups de poings, des bruits de chaussures puis... un coup de feu. Il résonne dans les couloirs et dans ma tête. Je me lève aussi vite que possible tout en me détachant des câbles et arrachant mes perfusions. Je sors de ma chambre, la première chose que je vois est du sang, beaucoup de sang. Puis un corps avec une balle dans le cœur...

-Tobias ? NON !

Je tombe à genoux devant lui. Je prends son visage dans mes mains, mes larmes coulent sur son pull.

-Mon amour, restes avec moi... Regarde-moi.

Ses yeux me regardent mais je sais qu'il ne me voit plus..._il est déjà partit_. Ma tête tourne, j'ai envie de vomir. Il ne peut pas être _mort_.

-Tobias, non. S'il te plaît !

-Tris ! Tris !

-Tobias ! Reviens, pense à Mel. Tobias.

-Tris ! Tris !

-NON, laissez moi. Laissez moi ici ! Je veux rester avec lui. Je suis désolée Tobias, tellement désolée.

Je regarde le visage de Tobias, il est toujours parfait. Mes doigts tracent les contours de son visage, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire. Les larmes coulent à flots, mon cœur est brisé. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles et il est mort en colère contre moi. Il est mort à cause de moi. _Tout en moi hurle pour réclamer un dernier baiser, une dernière parole, un dernier regard; rien qu'un._

-C'est ma faute... entièrement ma faute...

-Tris ! Tris !

Mon épaule est secouée violemment.

-Je t'aime Tobias...

Je me penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois mais avant que je ne touche ses lèvres...

-TRIS !

**... Ne me tuez pas... :)**


	23. Je vais bien

**Voilà la suite que vous attendez tous ;)**

**CHAPITRE 23**

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletante, mon corps plein de sueur et tremblant, mes yeux et joues trempés de larmes. Deux bras se referment autour de moi, je lève les yeux mais il me regarde déjà. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et je le prends dans mes bras. Je le serre le plus fortement possible, je ne veux pas le laisser partir.

-Tu es là, tu-tu..

Je fonds en larmes, mes épaules sont secouées par des sanglots.

-Je-je crrr-oyais..tt'avoirr p-perdu Tobias. Il resserre ses bras autour de moi.

-Je suis là mon cœur. Je ne te quitterais pas. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je suis là. Je l'embrasse alors jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, je n'en aurais jamais assez.

-Je t'aime tellement Tobias.

-Je t'aime aussi. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Ça aide parfois...

-Ok.. il s'assied près de moi, mes mains dans les siennes et écoute mon récit. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Je finis mon histoire dans ses bras et en larmes.

-Je vais bien Tris, Mel va bien et tu vas bien.

-Je vais bien ? Je ne me souviens plus.

Il coince une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de continuer.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'une greffe.

Mon cœur se libère à ses mots.

-Tu es sous antibiotiques, ça marche bien, tu es guéries et tu devrais rentrer dans deux jours. Joe est vraiment gentil, il s'occupe de tes prise de sang mais je crois qu'il te considère déjà comme une sœur. En plus si j'ai bien compris, il est gay. Je souris à ces mots, je suis soulagée.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

-Tu as accouché il y a 10 jours.

-Et Evelyn ?

-Elle a été mise en prison. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, je voulais qu'elle n'oublie jamais à quel point je la déteste.

-Tobias, je suis fatiguée. Promet moi que tu seras là quand je me réveillerai.

-Je te le promet, et si je ne suis pas là, c'est que je serais au toilette. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

-J'ai encore des besoins humains.

-D'accord, mais si c'est le cas, dépêche-toi.

-Bien sûr mon cœur. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois mais je suis déjà loin.

Je suis réveillée par les cris de ma fille. Je commence à me lever mais un bras stoppe mon mouvement.

-J'y vais, mon cœur. Dors.

Je souris, il est là, _avec moi_.

-Merci.

Il se lève pour aller s'occuper de notre ange. Au bout de 10 minutes, les cris se font plus forts. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Tobias essayer de calmer Mel. Je m'assieds. Il me donne notre fille.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu lui manques trop.

-T'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.

Je commence à la nourrir et il la regarde manger avec un sourire.

-Elle est parfaite. J'embrasse son petit front.

-Oui, parfaitement parfaite.

Elle finit de manger et Tobias la repose dans son berceau. Il se rallonge avec moi puis caresse mon ventre qui est de nouveau plat.

\- Ça me manque déjà.

-D'un côté moi aussi mais je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle soit là.

-Moi aussi.

Il y a un silence où nous observons notre fille qui commence à somnoler.

-Tobias, nos amis me manquent. Avec tout ça, je les ai à peine vu. Il embrasse ma joue.

-Je te promets que le jour où tu sortiras, on passera toute la journée avec eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront pas contre.

-Merci Tobias.

-Tout pour toi mon cœur.

Le traitement marche parfaitement et je peux enfin sortir de cet hôpital. _Je n'en pouvais plus. _Un mois dans cet endroit est suffisant pour toute une vie.

-Tris, j'ai des papiers à te faire signer puis tu peux partir.

Kate m'annonce en posant des feuilles sur mon lit. Je m'empresse de les signer avant de les redonner à Kate. Tobias m'aide à me changer. Une fois dans des vêtements normaux, je soupire.

-Si tu savais à quel point ce jean m'avais manqué..

-J'imagine.. Alors, prête pour la balade ?

Je pose Mel dans sa poussette puis sort de l'hôpital avec le bras de mon mari autour de ma taille. Une fois dans la Fosse, je respire un bon coup en observant tout autour de moi, comme si je venais de tout redécouvrir.

-Cet endroit m'avait manqué.

-Viens, allons manger quelque chose.

Il prend la poussette jusqu'aux portes de la cafeteria. _Voilà comment briser une réputation d'homme viril et strict._ J'ouvre les portes. Nos amis sont tous installés à la table. Tobias s'assied avec Mel dans ses bras. Je reste un peu en recul.

-Quatre ! On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas. Christina dit. Je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne me ferais jamais au fait que tu es marié et que tu es père grâce à Tris. Vous êtes vraiment le dernier couple auquel j'aurais pensé pendant l'initiation.

-Ce qui veut dire ? J'interviens en m'asseyant à côté de Tobias.

-Tris ! Tu es sortie ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Elle me prend dans ses bras mais je me recule.

-Christina, que voulais-tu insinuer ? Je la fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Ri-ien... Tris...hum, je ne pensais pas vous voir ensemble un jour mais maintenant je me rends compte que vous êtes parfaits ensemble. Je ne voulais rien sous-entendre de suspicieux.

-Merci, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Pardon.

\- Ça va aller. Elle m'enlace et cette fois je lui rends son étreinte.

-Alors Tris, comment vis-tu ce grand retour parmi nous ? Uriah me demande en mangeant un morceau de gâteau Audacieux.

-Uriah, j'étais à l'hôpital pas morte... par contre, je tuerais pour une part de gâteau, ça m'a tellement manqué.

Sa cuillère reste bloquée dans sa bouche et il n'arrive pas à avaler. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Sans deuxième réflexion, il me donne son morceau de gâteau. Zeke nous regarde avec des grands yeux.

-Tu lui donnes ton morceau comme ça ? Aucune crise ? Quand je t'en demande tu pars en courant avec.

-On parle de Tris là. Elle n'en a pas mangé depuis quoi.. facilement un mois ? Je suis peut-être Audacieux mais je tiens à ma vie moi. Je porte un morceau à ma bouche.

-Bon choix.

Tobias essaye de me voler un bout mais je le défends avec ma cuillère. Il la fixe avant de rire.

-Tu me menaces avec une petite cuillère ? Je hausse un sourcil puis lui frappe les doigts avec, en plein sur les os, ce qui le fait grogner.

-Je t'avais prévenu.

-Merde Tris, ça fait super mal. Je le refrappe. Ouch ! Et ça, c'était pour quoi ?

-Pas de gros mots devant le bébé.

-Elle a un mois.

-Et alors ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous commençons à lever la voix mais je sens comme le besoin de continuer.

-Alors ? C'est pas grave, elle ne comprend pas.

-Je ne veux pas que ça lui paraisse normal. Il soupire.

-Tris, c'est complètement stupide.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas.

-Tris, il a raison. Uriah dit.

-Encore une fois Uriah, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Il ferme sa bouche et fixe la table.

-Je ne te comprends plus.

-Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus.

Je me lève, prends notre fille de ses bras et sors de la cafeteria. Je m'assieds dans un coin sombre de la Fosse où je sais que personne ne va jamais. J'installe Mel sur mes genoux. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleus et je pense immédiatement à Tobias._ Pourquoi je lui ai dis ça ? Il avait raison. Encore. C'était complètement stupide. _Mel commence à bouger alors je la serre contre moi. Ses mains se resserrent puis se relâchent sur mon t-shirt.

-Je suis désolée ma puce. J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi. J'espère que quand tu seras plus grande tu seras aussi intelligente que ton père et que tu n'auras pas tellement de choses de moi.

Je lui embrasse le front avant de remarquer qu'elle s'est endormi. _Elle ressemble tellement à Tobias_. Des pas s'approchent et instinctivement, je resserre mon étreinte sur Méline. Les pas s'accélèrent.

-Tris ? Mon cœur, où es-tu ?

Je sens mon cœur se libérer quand je l'entends parler. _Il ne m'en veux pas._

-Ici. Je souffle, ça m'étonnerais qu'il m'aie entendue.

-S'il te plaît, si tu es là réponds moi. Je racle ma gorge avant de parler plus fort.

-Je suis ici.

Ses pas se remettent à courir et en un rien de temps, il se tient devant moi. Il tombe à genoux puis me prends dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Je suis désolée, c'était complètement stupide et inutile.

-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis il embrasse Mel sur la joue.

-Viens, allons à l'appartement. Il m'aide à me lever puis me conduit dans les couloirs jusqu'à notre porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur je dépose Mel dans son berceau puis m'allonge avec Tobias sur notre lit.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça.

-C'est de notre faute à tout les deux. Le stress est retombé et nos nerfs ont lâchés. C'est arrivé et ça arrivera encore.

-Promets moi qu'on ne se disputera plus pour des choses aussi stupide.

-Je voudrais te le promettre mais je ne peux pas. Je peux quand même te promettre que je ne laisserais rien dérapé au point où l'un de nous parte de nouveau. Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Moi non plus, Tobias. Moi non plus...

**Rassurez vous, il n'est pas mort. Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais tuer, et je cite, ce mec canon ? ;) Cependant, je suis heureuse que l'effet attendu ai été réussi.**

**Vos commentaires m'ont bien fait rire en tout cas:)**

**Vous êtes quelques un a avoir pensé au rêve mais d'autres auraient pu me tuer si je me trouvais en face d'eux :p **

**Pour ceux qui ce sont 'excusés' parce qu'ils n'ont pas laissé de commentaire pour le chapitre précédent, il ne faut pas. Je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez une vie et que parfois écrire un message est ennuyeux. ;) **

**MissDivergent : Je comprends ta logique avec les réactions. Par contre, je ne dirais rien sur une éventuelle mort des personnages principales. Je vais quand même te rassurer, 'le mec canon' ne risque rien, pour l'instant... ;)  
C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre n'était pas très joyeux mais celui là n'est pas beaucoup mieux... Le prochain est plus heureux, enfin en un sens ^^ **

**Triis : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Muse : J'espère que tes envies de meurtre se sont calmées avec ce chapitre... du moins je l'espère fortement :)**

**Review 'Meilleurs amis':  
****MissDivergent : Ça fait toujours plaisir de lire que quelqu'un adore mes fictions jusqu'à toutes les lire. Je suis heureuse que la traduction te convienne et si tu veux que je traduise un autre OS, il suffit de demander ;) Thank you so much ! **


	24. Le parc

**Voilà la suite que j'ai décidé suite à vos douces menaces pour le chapitre 22 xD (j'adore lire vos commentaires)**

**CHAPITRE 24 **

Trois ans plus tard

Je finis de cuisiner le repas quand je sens quelque chose me tirer le pantalon. Je baisse les yeux pour voir Méline. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus, presque plus foncés que ceux de Tobias. Il avait aussi raison, elle a mes cheveux mais c'est tout. Mel est le portrait craché de son père, version miniature et féminine bien sûr. Elle m'offre un grand sourire tout en me tendant ses petits bras en l'air.

-Maman, porte-moi. Je la porte et lui embrasse la joue.

-Tu devrais être avec papa. Où il est ? Elle hausse les épaules avec un petit bruit.

-Tobias ? J'appelle et il arrive dans la cuisine, paniqué mais se relaxe quand il voit notre ange.

-Dieu merci, elle est là. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Tu l'avais perdue ?

-Quoi ? Non, enfin un peu. Je me mets à rire et Mel donne des petits coups sur ma joue.

-Et comment tu as fait ça ?

-Elle jouait dans le salon, j'en ai profité pour chercher mon ordinateur mais quand je suis revenu, elle avait disparu.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'elle est très rapide. Il s'approche puis me la prends des mains.

-Je sais mais je pensais que je pouvais partir quinze secondes tranquillement.

-Maintenant que tu es là, le repas est prêt.

Il installe Mel dans sa chaise haute. Je pose son assiette de purée et ses doigts sont déjà dedans.

-Mel, non ! Tobias retire ses doigts puis les essuie.

Elle commence à pleurer quand je la nourrie. Je soupire, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Attends qu'elle se calme avant de lui donner à manger. Tobias me conseille. Je pose un morceau de pain devant elle, juste au cas où.

-Tu peux chercher la salade et la viande, mon amour ?

Il se lève, embrasse ma joue puis se dirige vers le plan de travail. Je me tourne vers Mel. _À nous deux. _Elle est calmée. Je commence à la nourrir mais elle attrape la cuillère et mange seule, proprement. Tobias revient.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle l'a fait seule. Il s'installe à table et on commence à manger.

-Elle grandit tellement vite.

-Oui...

Je replonge mon regard dans mon assiette. On a essayé d'avoir un deuxième enfant mais il n'y a rien à faire. On n'y arrive pas. Et si le sérum m'empêche de tomber enceinte ? Je devrais faire un examen mais j'ai peur d'avoir la réponse que je ne veux pas.

-Mon cœur, ça va ? Il me demande en me caressant la main.

-Oui. Ça va..

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Il insiste. Il arrive toujours à savoir si je mens.

-Et si on ne peux pas avoir d'autre enfant Tobias ?

-Alors on aura une magnifique princesse.

-Je sais mais j'aimerais tellement un deuxième.

-Moi aussi mais si on ne peux pas alors on ne peux pas et ça sera très bien comme ça aussi. Je hoche la tête.

-Tu as raison. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Je t'aime. Mel répète. Son visage est plein de purée, tout comme ses mains et son t-shirt. Je soupire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi Mel ? Elle hausse de nouveau les épaules avec le même petit bruit que tout à l'heure.

Tobias débarrasse la table alors que j'emmène Mel pour la changer. Je la pose sur la table à langer puis commence à la chatouiller et embrasser bruyamment son petit ventre. Elle se tortille et rigole fortement. Une fois calmée, je la change.

-Papa veux aller au parc aujourd'hui. Tu veux y aller aussi ? Elle se met à rire de nouveau.

_Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un oui_. Je remets son pantalon et ses chaussures quand une main s'enroule autour de ma taille.

-Tu sais que tu es géniale avec elle ?

-Tu me la déjà dit, en effet. Il embrasse mon cou mais je le repousse.

-On doit y aller si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ai trop de monde.

\- Ça marche. Il prend le sac rempli de couches et de nourriture puis nous partons. En chemin je m'arrête.

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone. Je pose Mel au sol et mets sa petite main dans celle de Tobias. Pars avec elle, je vous rejoins.

-Ok, viens ma puce.

Mel me fait au revoir de la main puis marche avec Tobias. Je cours vers l'appartement, attrape mon téléphone et repars en un éclair. J'arrive au parc, Tobias est déjà installé sous un arbre avec Mel. Il l'observe jouer avec de l'herbe, _elle peut vraiment s'amuser avec n'importe quoi._ Elle arrache une fleur puis la montre à Tobias qui la prend et la coince dans les cheveux de notre fille. Elle lui sourit puis essaye de se lever. Elle continuer à chercher des fleurs une par une. Je regarde autour de moi, certaines Audacieuses regardent Tobias avec un sourire. _C'est un père adorable qui ferait tout pour sa fille. _Cependant, certaines me dérangent, c'est à dire celles qui le regarde comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Je me décide à le rejoindre. Il me tire vers lui pour que je sois assise sur ses genoux.

-Tu en a mis du temps.

-Je t'observais avec Mel.

-Et ?

-Tu es un père génial. Mel a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

-Et moi j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir toutes les deux. Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie.

Mel reviens avec quelques fleurs en mains. Je descends des genoux de Tobias et installe Mel à ma place de telle manière qu'elle fait face à Tobias. Je me positionne derrière elle puis commence à tresser ses cheveux tout en y insérant des fleurs de temps en temps. Elle se retourne puis me sourit.

-Maman ? Un Bisou ! Je couvre son visage de baisers ce qui la fait hurler de rire.

-Maman ! Tobogodant !

-Tu veux aller aux toboggans ? Elle secoue vivement sa tête. Ok,allons-y. Tu viens avec nous Tobias ?

-Bien sur.

Il se lève puis porte Mel pour la poser sur ses épaules. Elle s'accroche à ses cheveux et essaye de tracer ses sourcils avec ses doigts. Il la dépose devant le toboggan et elle essaye déjà d'y monter, mais elle essaye depuis la partie glissante. Je le regarde monter et glisser après quelques secondes. Elle réessaye tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. Tobias et moi sommes écroulés de rire devant son entêtement.

-Ma puce, tu ne veux pas essayer de monter par l'échelle ? Elle réessaye mais échoue.

-Non ! Tobias me tient contre lui, sa main sur ma hanche.

-Tu crois qu'elle va comprendre qu'elle n'y arrivera pas ? Je lui demande.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant laisse-là. Elle dormira mieux ce soir ! Je lui souris puis l'embrasse tendrement.

Je regarde à nouveau ma fille pour voir qu'elle essaye encore. Elle a hérité de mon entêtement mais aussi celui de Tobias. _C'est pas le meilleur mélange qui soit._ Après deux autres essais ratés, elle fait finalement le tour.

-Il va falloir que tu y ailles avec elle, papa. Je dis à mon mari.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois puis il part aider Mel à monter avant de monter à son tour. Il s'installe avec elle puis descend le toboggan avec notre ange toute souriante. Elle court vers moi.

-Maman, viens.

Elle me prend la main et me tire vers le jeu. Tobias la remonte puis me laisse la place sur l'échelle. Je nous laisse glisser et une fois au sol, elle veut déjà y retourner._ Cet enfant est infatigable._ Heureusement, elle finit par se lasser et Tobias la dépose à nouveau sur notre couverture. Elle s'assied de nouveau sur le sol mais cette fois elle dessine. Je m'allonge et pose ma tête sur les genoux de Tobias. Je ferme mes yeux pendant qu'il caresse mes cheveux. Je pense m'être endormie car la seule chose que j'entends, ce sont des voix.

\- Maman, regarde mon dessin !

-Shhh, maman dort ma puce mais c'est très joli. J'entends des petits bruits puis des lèvres se posent sur mon front. Ce sont celles de Mel.

-Fais dodo maman . J'ouvre les yeux et Mel fronce immédiatement les sourcils vers Tobias.

-Maman ne dort pas.

-Je me suis réveillée ma puce. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Je lui demande en me rasseyant.

Elle se retourne puis ramasse un morceau de papier. Je le prends et l'observe. C'est assez difficile de savoir ce qu'elle a voulu dessiner, elle a trois ans après tout. Pourtant, ces derniers temps elle dessine toujours la même chose. Deux personnes avec un enfant au milieu. Elle, Tobias et moi.

-Papa avait raison, c'est très beau. Elle me sourit puis commence un nouveau dessin. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule à Tobias.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Tu as l'air crevée. Il me demande.

-J'ai plutôt mal dormi cette nuit. Mal de ventre.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Oui...mais je rentre seule. Reste un peu avec elle, elle a besoin de rester dehors un petit peu.

-D'accord. Je t'aime. Il m'embrasse brièvement.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je me lève et me mets à genoux devant Méline.

-Maman va rentrer d'accord ? Je suis fatiguée mais tu restes un peu avec papa. Elle me sourit et hoche la tête.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. À tout à l'heure. Elle embrasse ma joue puis je pars.

Je traverse la Fosse où tout un tas d'Audacieux est rassemblé. Sûrement un combat. Néanmoins, ma curiosité me pousse à aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Lorsque je m'approche, je vois Peter et Uriah. Pas très surprenant, ils ne se supportent pas.

Peter est au sol alors que Uriah lui crie dessus.

\- Si jamais je t'entends encore dire quoi que ce soit sur Marlène ou mes amis, tu es un homme mort. Il lève les yeux et me voit. Il s'approche, me prend par les épaules et m'éloigne de la scène.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-C'est rien, Peter faisait juste son connard, comme d'habitude. Je rigole avec lui.

Soudain, je suis attirée au sol par un poids sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, ma tête heurte le sol et tout devient noir.

Je me réveille doucement dans une pièce où la lumière est aveuglante. J'ai un masque sur la bouche et le nez et des aiguilles plein les bras. C'est alors que je sens un puissant mal de tête, à l'arrière du crâne.

Je reste allongée pendant 30 minutes, en essayant de regagner mes esprits mais j'ai une question qui me reste dans la tête.

_Qui suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de mon nom. _

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser si certaines choses ne collent pas trop avec Mel. Je ne sais pas trop comment un enfant de 3 ans parle, dessine ou fait quoi que soit. Je me suis renseignée sur internet mais bon, on ne peut jamais être sur de rien.  
Ensuite, encore une fois, je serais ravie si vous ne me tuez pas ^^  
**

**MissDivergent : Merci beaucoup :) Concernant le OS, je vais essayer d'en traduire un, (voir les deux ;)) le plus vite possible !**


	25. Les révélations

**Voici la suite attendue. J'aime tellement lire vos commentaires, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est vraiment le meilleur moment de la journée.**

**CHAPITRE 25 **

La porte s'ouvre et un infirmier entre. Il soupire de soulagement quand il me voit.

-Tris ! Tu es réveillée, j'étais si inquiet ! Il me retire mon masque.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu étais dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Mais maintenant tu es réveillée et tout ira bien.

-Deux semaines ?

-Oui, un accident dans la Fosse. Tu t'es cognée la tête contre le sol, Tris.

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Il me regarde avec un sourcil haussé.

-Tris. C'est ton nom.

-Ah bon ?

-Comment je m'appelle ? Il me demande en cachant son badge.

-Je ne sais pas, je devrais ? Il prend un pas de recul.

-Merde... Je vais chercher le médecin. Il sort en courant et reviens avec un médecin.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tinen. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce dont vous vous souvenez.

-Hum... je ne sais pas trop, je-Ah si ! Ça me revient ! Je m'appelle Tris Prior, je suis une Audacieuse mais je suis née chez les Altruistes. Je suis arrivée première au classement et ma meilleure amie s'appelle Christina.

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ?

-Non.

-Allez chercher Christina. Il demande à l'infirmier.

-Je vais vous laisser avec votre amie, si vous avez des questions, je suis certain qu'elle pourra y répondre. Au revoir Mme Eaton.

-Mlle Prior. Je le rectifie.

-C'est ça, Mlle Prior, excusez-moi.

Je frotte mes mains contre le couverture quand je sens quelque chose à mon doigts. Je l'observe et me fige quand j'y vois un anneau. Je le retire et cherche une inscription. Il y en a une 'Toujours 4'. _Mme Eaton, un anneau, l'inscription. _Ma tête commence à tourner et je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je suis mariée mais je n'ai aucun souvenir. La porte s'ouvre et Christina entre, un petit garçon dans les bras. Il ne doit pas avoir plus d'un an.

-Tris, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. On était tous si inquiet !

-Tous ?

-Oui, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna. Mel est si triste et je ne te parle pas de Quatre, c'est une vraie boule de nerfs.

-Quatre ? Elle me regarde suspicieusement.

-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

-Non, je ne connais personne, à part toi. D'ailleurs à qui est ce bébé ? Elle se fige sous le choc.

-Merde. C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout !

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il avait parlé d'une possibilité de perte de mémoire...

-Perte de mémoire ? Explique-moi.

-Tout d'abord, ce bébé est le mien. Je suis mariée à Will. Il s'appelle Mathis. Ensuite..je pense que tu as remarqué que tu avais un anneau, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ?

-Version courte ou longue ?

-Courte.

-Ok. J'aimerais que tu ne me coupes pas, ça va être assez dur. D'abord, tu es mariée.

-Je l'avais compris.

-Pas d'interruptions. Tu es mariée et tu as une fille.

Je me raidis et la regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Tu es mariée depuis trois ans et demi environ, un peu plus même, et ta fille, Mel, a trois ans.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que ça doit être dur mais tu dois le savoir.

-Avec qui ? Je suis mariée avec qui ?

-Quatre.

-Quatre ? C'est son nom ?

-Un surnom, tu es une des seules personnes à connaître son nom. Enfin..tu le connaissais. Je retire l'anneau et lui donne. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne peux pas le garder alors que je ne connais même pas le nom de mon mari. Elle me le redonne mais je ne le prends pas.

-Tris, ne fais pas ça. Ta mémoire va revenir, c'est juste une question de temps.

\- Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu étais dans la Fosse. Peter et Uriah se battait, comme toujours tu me diras. Bref, Peter a été battu puis Uriah t'a éloigné de la foule. Vous discutiez et.. Peter voulait attaqué Uriah par derrière mais il a bougé au dernier moment et il t'a poussé toi. Ta tête a heurté le sol, d'où l'amnésie. Tu étais dans le coma pendant deux semaines.

-Uriah.. le prénom me dit quelque chose.

-Tu veux que je le fasse venir ?

-Oui. Elle revient accompagné par un homme mat aux cheveux et yeux bruns.

-Tris, voilà Uriah.

-Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? Je l'observe mais les morceaux ne veulent pas se raccrocher les uns aux autres.

-Non, désolée. Il me sourit.

-C'est pas grave. Repose toi bien et ça ira mieux. Il ressort avec un sourire triste. Christina s'assied sur mon lit, Mathis sur ses genoux.

-Tu veux voir Mel et Quatre ?

-Non, je n'y arriverais pas.

-Le reste de nos amis alors ? Je hoche la tête et elle ressort.

Je repense au fait que j'ai une fille et un mari. _Non, c'est impossible, je m'en serais souvenu. _La porte s'ouvre mais à la place de Christina, je vois le docteur Tinen.

-J'ai prévenu vos amis que je voulais vous parler. Ça ne sera pas long. Vous souvenez vous de votre mari ?

-Non.

-J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. Voulez-vous que Christina soit là ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Elle revient, seule, et s'assied sur mon lit. Je lui prends la main pour un signe de soutien.

-C'est si grave ?

-En temps normal, pas vraiment mais dans ce cas oui. Tris, vous êtes enceinte.

Je me mets à rire nerveusement. _C'est une blague, je ne vois pas d'autre solution_. Son air sérieux et désolé arrive pourtant à me convaincre qu'il ne plaisante pas et les larmes viennent. Christina ne dit rien et me berce gentiment.

-Shh, Tris ça ira. Je suis là. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seules ? Le docteur sort pendant que je pleure.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

-D'abord, je pense que tu devrais parler à Quatre, sans lui parler du bébé.

-Ok, va le chercher. Mais juste lui, personne d'autres. Elle acquiesce et sort.

Je prends de profondes inspirations pour me calmer puis je le vois, dans l'ouverture de la homme avec une carrure imposante et aux cheveux bruns, presque noirs. Il est beau et c'est mon mari... Il ferme doucement la porte puis s'assied sur une chaise à côté du lit. Ses yeux sont rougis, ses joues mouillés et ses mains tremblent.

-Salut. Il murmure avec une voix rauque. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, merci. Et toi ? _C'est vraiment gênant._

\- Ça va, juste un peu secoué.

-Christina m'a dit que je devais te parler. Peut-être pour m'aider à me souvenir.

-Probablement. Je peux répondre à tes questions si tu veux.

-Merci. D'abord, comment s'est-on connus ?

-Tu avais 16 ans et moi 18. J'étais ton instructeur pendant ton initiation. Ensuite, on est devenu des amis très proches, toujours ensembles pour faire des conneries. J'étais déjà amoureux depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. On était amis pendant deux ans puis un salopard a essayé de profiter de toi mais je t'ai sauvée si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il a été exécuté. Depuis ce jours, nous sommes..nous étions ensemble. Six mois plus tard, je t'ai demandé en mariage. C'était le jour où nous avons annoncé à nos parents que tu étais enceinte de Mel. Deux semaines plus tard, on était marié.

\- Ça fait beaucoup a encaissé.

-Et encore, ce n'est que la surface. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter les détails sinon tu risques de ne pas tout comprendre.

-Merci.

-De rien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas. Tu veux voir Mel ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que ce soit trop dur. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter le fait d'être mariée et un enfant est encore plus dur.

-Je comprends tout à fait mais si un jour tu te sens prête...N'hésites pas, tu lui manques beaucoup. Elle croit que tu vas mourir, elle n'a que trois ans et c'est très dur pour elle.

-Amène la. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai peur. J'ai beau ne pas me souvenir d'elle, je m'en voudrais toujours de rendre un enfant triste.

-Altruiste un jour, altruiste toujours. Il me dit en souriant. _Cette phrase... je la connais mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver le contexte._

-Je vais lui dire de ne pas t'appeler maman mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, elle ne t'as pas vu pendant deux semaines.

Christina entre alors qu'il sort.

-Comment ça c'est passé ?

\- Ça allait. Il est allé chercher Mel. Je ne voulais pas la voir mais il m'a expliqué qu'elle avait peur pour moi enfin.. sa mère..enfin. Bref.

-Tu te sens prête ?

-Pas vraiment, mais bon... Par contre, tu es sure que tout allait bien entre nous avant l'accident, je trouve qu'il est plutôt calme malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Il y a une chose à savoir à propos de Quatre. Il sait cacher ses émotions mieux que quiconque. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il ressentait à part toi... je vais vous laisser, il doit probablement attendre.

Elle me prend rapidement dans se bras puis sort pour laisser la place à Quatre et une magnifique petite fille. Elle a les cheveux blonds comme moi mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu si profond. Elle me sourit et tend ses bras vers moi en se débattant pour se défaire de l'emprise de Quatre.

-Maman !

**Je l'avais expliqué en PM mais je pense que tout le monde voudrait savoir. Je sais qu'il leur arrive beaucoup de choses mais il y avait quand même une ellipse de trois ans ;) Je voulais surtout dire que le moment le plus 'dur' si on peut le dire comme ça, reste à venir... j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. :)**

**MissDivergent: La traduction de No matter what a été posté ;) J'attends de tes nouvelles, surtout savoir si ça te convient ! ^^**

**Review 'My love':MissDivergent: J'ai bien aimé la traduire, ça me fait pensé au moment où j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire pendant mon voyage ;) Je suis heureuse que ça te : Je voulais vraiment que Tobias exprime ses sentiments pour l'amour de sa vie ;) **


	26. J'essaye

**J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles à la fin du chapitre qui normalement devraient vous faire plaisir ;)**

**CHAPITRE 26**

Quatre me regarde d'un air désolé mais je lui souris.

-Donne la moi. Il la pose sur le lit et elle s'effondre dans mes bras en reniflant.

-Maman va mourir ? Tobias lui caresse les cheveux.

-Non ma puce, elle va très bien. Elle me regarde dans les yeux alors que j'essuie ses larmes.

-Quand rentre à la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas, le docteur ne m'a rien dit.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi. Je lui embrasse la tête.

Je viens de la rencontrer mais je me sens vraiment liée à elle. C'est vraiment dur de la voir pleurer comme ça...

-Viens Mel, on va laisser maman se reposer. Mel s'accroche à moi.

-Non, je veux rester. Quatre soupire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Aucun soucis. Vous pouvez restez tout les deux. Je pense qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter.

Il me sourit réellement et pas un sourire forcé comme ceux qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt. _Comment est-ce que je sais ça moi ?_

-En effet.

Quatre et moi discutons de choses superficielles pendant que Mel dort sur mes genoux.

-Quel est son vrai nom ? Je demande en caressant ses cheveux.

-Méline. Je relève ma tête.

-Méline Aude Eaton. Je lui dis. Son sourire s'agrandit et il hoche la tête.

-Oui, tu voulais l'appeler Aude mais quand j'ai proposé Méline, tu as adoré. Je t'ai donc proposé Méline Aude pour, comme tu l'a si bien dit, pouvoir lui crier dessus si elle fait une bêtise. Je rougis fortement.

\- Ça peut paraître bizarre comme question mais est-ce qu'on avait parlé d'avoir un autre enfant ? Son sourire s'efface immédiatement.

-Oui... souvent en fait. Déjà quand tu étais enceinte, tu disais vouloir d'autres enfants. Puis après la naissance, environ 6 mois plus tard, on a décidé de réessayer. Mais rien, aucun résultat. On a essayé pendant deux ans et demi. Tu as commencé à perdre espoir mais j'étais toujours là pour toi.

-Merci. Tu ferais mieux d'aller la coucher.

-Oui. Il la prend dans ses bras sans la réveiller. Au revoir Tris, et merci d'essayer pour elle.

-C'est normal, je ne pourrais rien lui refuser. Il me sourit une dernière fois puis sort. Christina passe sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Ça va ?

-Très bien.

-Tu veux voir les autres ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Elle cligne de l'œil puis ressort sa tête.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvre et cinq personnes plus Christina entrent.

-Hey Tris. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va mais j'ai du mal avec les prénoms. Donc...

Chacun se présente à tour de rôle, plus ou mois sérieusement. _Petite dédicace à Zeke et Uriah._

-Alors tu as vu Mel ? Shauna demande.

-Oui, elle est vraiment mignonne.

-Le portrait craché de son père. Marlène affirme.

-Statistiquement parlant, elle aurait pu avoir les yeux de Tris étant donné qu'elle a ses cheveux. Will ajoute. Une lumière s'éclaire dans mon esprit.

-Will ! Il me regarde, confus.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Non, je veux dire.. je me souviens de toi ! Je le prends dans mes bras.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, tu m'avais dit quelque chose dans ce genre pendant l'initiation.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute. Christina lui frappe le bras.

-Je plaisante Christina. L'infirmier entre.

-Je suis désolé mais les heures de visites sont terminées. Tris pourra rentrer demain.

-Je peux juste demander quelque chose à Christina ?

-5 minutes. Ils sortent tous sauf elle.

\- Où est-ce que je vais habiter ? Je ne peux pas vivre avec Quatre et Mel, ça paraîtra trop bizarre.

-Tris, je sais que c'est dur mais il va falloir que tu le fasses. C'est le seul moyen pour que ta mémoire revienne. Et je ne crois pas que Mel supporterais le fait de vivre sans sa mère plus longtemps.

-Mais, tu crois que je dois lui parler du bébé ?

-Oui. Demande un rendez-vous demain matin pour une échographie.

-Merci Christina. À demain. Embrasse Mathis pour moi.

-Bye.

L'infirmier entre de nouveau.

-Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?

-Quand est-ce que je peux avoir un rendez-vous pour une échographie ?

-Le docteur Mager en a déjà prévue une demain matin.

-Oh, ok. Merci. Il sourit et sort. J'éteins la lumière et presque instantanément, le sommeil m'emporte.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin par un bruit de roulement. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir un médecin installer une machine dans la chambre.

-Tris, je suis le docteur Mager, j'ai suivi ta première grossesse.

-Kate, je me souviens de toi.

-Bien, prête à voir ce bébé ? Je mordille ma lèvre.

-J'ai un peu peur mais je suppose que c'est normal.

-Oui surtout dans ta condition, d'ailleurs je suis désolée d'avoir demandé.

-Pas grave.

Elle applique le gel puis place la sonde sur mon estomac. Elle se balade sur mon ventre tout en tapant des choses sur l'écran. Elle finit pas nettoyer mon ventre et me tendre une enveloppe.

-Et voilà. Tu es enceinte de un mois. Il y a quelques photos si tu veux les montrer à Quatre.

-Merci. Je lui murmure, _je ne sais même pas si je suis heureuse pour ce bébé._

Elle me laisse seule et je m'habille dans les vêtements que Christina m'a déposée. Je sors de la chambre, signe la décharge puis quitte l'hôpital. Je me promène dans l'enceinte de la faction et je me sens revivre. Les souvenirs flottent dans mon esprit, le problème c'est que ce ne sont que ceux de l'initiation. Je me rappelle alors que je ne sais pas où Quatre habite alors je décide d'aller à la cafétéria. Avec de la chance il y aura quelqu'un. Je scanne la pièce et remarque que tout le monde est là sauf Mel, Mathis et Shauna. Je décide de les rejoindre.

-Tris ! Je pensais que tu sortais plus tard. Christina dit.

-Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je pose l'enveloppe sur la table puis vole un muffin à Christina. Zeke regarde l'enveloppe puis la prend pour l'ouvrir.

-ZEKE, NON ! Il me sourit puis continue de l'ouvrir.

-S'il te plaît Zeke, ne fais pas ça ! Je le supplie mais il regarde à l'intérieur.

-Et pourquoi don... ? Il s'arrête quand il voit les photos.

-Alors, y a quoi dedans ? Uriah insiste. Zeke lui envoie un regard noir.

-Rien qui te concerne.

Je remercie Zeke du regard puis lève les yeux vers Quatre. Son regard est fixé sur ma main, son visage ne montre aucune émotion mais je vois qu'il essaye de ne pas pleurer, ses mains tremblent et ses yeux brillent. Je suis son regard qui est sur ma main gauche, celle où j'ai retiré l'anneau. Il se lève.

-Zeke, tu peux dire à Shauna de ramener Mel quand elle reviendra ? Il n'attend pas la réponse et part en prenant soin de claquer la porte de la cafeteria derrière lui.

_Je me sens vraiment mal, c'est de ma faute._ Je serre les photos contre moi tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer. _Génial, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop émotive avec les hormones._

-Tris tu veux que je t'accompagne là-bas ? Christina me demande.

-Oui. Elle se lève et me montre le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement.

-Christina, où est-la bague ? Elle la sort de sa poche et me la donne. Je la passe à mon doigt.

-Au fait, c'est quoi cette enveloppe ?

-L'échographie.

-Je comprends pourquoi Zeke a fait cette tête. Combien ?

-Un mois.

-Félicitations quand même. On s'arrête à un porte. Ça y est, on y est. Bonne chance.

-Merci. Je tourne la poignée et la porte s'ouvre.

-Quatre, tu es là ? Je demande avec une petite voix.

-Oui. Dans la cuisine.

Je ne sais pas comment je m'en souviens mais je sais où elle est. Je le trouve assis devant une tasse de café, complètement abattu. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et pose ma main sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée. Je l'avais enlevée quand j'ai tout appris. C'était un choc et je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai peut être des problèmes de mémoire, ça ne m'empêche pas de le porter.

-Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Tu as tout les droits de ne pas vouloir le porter et si..si..si tu veux divorcer, je comprendrais. Une larme coule pour s'écraser sur ma main.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux me souvenir. Il me sourit timidement.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de mon prénom ?

-Laisses moi réfléchir. Alors, ton...enfin notre nom de famille est Eaton. Ça me dit quelque chose. Eaton... J'avais un collier avec un 'T' dessus et je doute qu'il soit pour 'Tris' donc ton prénom commence par un T. Théo ? Non.. Tom ? Non plus.. Je sais. Tobias. Tobias Eaton.

Il me sourit puis embrasse ma joue. Il se recule immédiatement.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... désolé. Il s'excuse embarrassé.

-Pas grave.

-Toc, toc, je viens ramener Mel. La voix de Shauna annonce.

-On est dans la cuisine. Tobias lui répond. Elle arrive avec une petite blonde dans les bras qui ne demande qu'à sauter dans les miens.

-Maman ! Je la prends puis la berce doucement.

-Je suis là.

Shauna s'éclipse discrètement alors que Tobias nous observe. Je la pose doucement.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans le salon pour dessiner pendant que papa et maman discutent ? Je lui propose, elle hoche la tête et part sans un mot.

-Merci d'essayer pour elle.

-Je ne veux pas lui créer de mauvais souvenirs.

-Merci. Je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi.

-Merci de comprendre, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment être une mère.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien, comme la première fois. Ton instinct maternel te dit quoi faire.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui et j'espère qu'un jour, tu te souviendras de tout.

-Moi aussi. Je suis...

On est interrompu par des pleurs. Je me lève avec Tobias pour aller dans le salon mais Mel n'est pas là. On suit les pleurs qui nous mènent dans le bureau. Les pleurs s'intensifient. On ouvre la porte pour voir un bureau sans dessus dessous. Mel est assis en plein milieu de la pièce entrain de dessiner sur des feuilles, en larmes. Je me mets immédiatement à genoux et la prends dans mes bras mais elle me repousse.

-Mel, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

-C'est pas maman. Elle pleure.

-Je suis ta maman.

-Non, maman est bizarre. Tobias la câline et elle se laisse faire.

-Maman n'est pas bizarre, elle t'aime toujours autant. Elle a juste eu beaucoup peur avec l'accident.

Mel pleure encore puis se jette dans mes bras. Je la serre fort contre moi. _Cette petite est tellement importante pour moi alors que je ne me souvenais même pas d'elle hier matin_. Elle s'endort contre moi et je me lève pour la coucher.

-Je vais nettoyer un peu. Tobias annonce.

-Je la couche et je reviens t'aider.

Je vais vers sa chambre avec ma fille accrochée à moi comme un bébé singe à sa mère. Je la change dans son pyjama et la couche. Je retourne dans le bureau et aide Tobias à ranger.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle comprenne que je suis différente.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je me demande comment elle a pu faire ce bazar en si peu de temps.

-Moi aussi. Mais au moins, on aura sa dédicace. Il me regarde les sourcils levés. Je lui montre le mur où elle a écrit 'Mel' au marqueur indélébile.

-Et merde. Je reçois des leader ici... Il place sa tête dans ses mains en expirant un bon coup. Je lui caresse doucement le dos.

-On repeindra la pièce. Tout ira bien. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ça doit être très dur pour elle.

-Merci Tris.

-C'est normal.

Je replace la chaise derrière le bureau. _Et voilà, je pense qu'on mérite un café._ On s'assied à table et Tobias fixe l'enveloppe toujours fermée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu devrais l'ouvrir. Ça risque d'être assez embarrassant.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-En fait, ouvre la. Christina a raison, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, tu dois savoir. Il la prend délicatement puis l'ouvre. Avant qu'il ne sorte les photos je l'interpelle,

-Essaye de rester calme, ça peut être un choc.

Il hoche la tête puis fait lentement glisser les photos hors de l'enveloppe. Ses yeux se posent dessus, sa respiration se coupe, ses yeux s'humidifient et sa bouche s'ouvre.

-C'est... tu... Il se lève et m'emprisonne dans ses bras. Il se sépare de moi en murmurant une excuse.

-Tu dois arrêter de t'excuser.

-J'y penserais. J'essuie une larme sur sa joue.

-C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je t'avais expliquer à quel point on voulait un enfant.

-Oui je sais. Kate m'a dit que je suis à un mois de grossesse.

Je le prends dans mes bras, il a l'air d'en avoir besoin.

-Si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais faire une sieste. J'ai vraiment très mal dormi cette nuit, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

-Bien sur que non, vas-y, je vais rester un peu ici et réfléchir. Essayer de me souvenir.

Il part vers la chambre pendant que je m'assieds et prends une gorgée de son café, qu'il avait abandonné sur la table. _Pas de sucre, comment fait-il pour le boire comme ça ? _Je me lève et pars à la recherche du sucre. Après de nombreux placards ouverts puis refermés, je remarque le bocal de sucre sous mon nez._ Je suis vraiment stupide_. Je l'attrape, ajoute deux cuillères dans le café, puis le repose sur le plan de travail. Je sirote tranquillement mon café puis mes yeux se posent sur un album photo.  
Je pose le café et attrape l'album. Je m'assieds sur le plan de travail. Je vois tout de suite des photos de Tobias et moi. Je tourne les pages puis viennent les photos de couples, c'est bizarre de les voir mais on a l'air tellement heureux et amoureux. Ensuite, je vois des photos de moi enceinte. La grossesse m'allait plutôt bien même si j'étais énorme. Je tourne la page en essayant d'attraper ma tasse de café mais ma manche s'emmêle dans la fermeture du bocal de sucre.  
_Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ça. _Je pose l'album et essaye de la retirer. Après cinq essais, ma manche sort de la fermeture mais le bocal m'échappe des mains pour s'écraser au sol. Je lâche un cri sous la surprise puis j'entends une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas. Je fixe le bocal au sol. Je me revois dans cette cuisine, presque quatre ans plus tôt. _Je portais une robe avec des escarpins, Evelyn était à côté de moi. Le bocal tombe. 'Je m'inquiète pour toi et le bébé, je ne veux pas vous perdre'. _Mon regard se pose sur la photo suivante, une photo de Tobias et moi avec Mel entre nous. _'Maman, papa et moi'. _

Tout se reconnecte dans mon esprit.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) **

**Petites informations :  
J'ai commencé un OS qui est plutôt très long donc je vais en faire une mini-histoire. J'avais commencé à l'écrire en anglais mais dès qu'il sera finit, j'attaquerai la traduction ^^**

** Ensuite, pour le OS Quoi qu'il arrive, on m'a proposé de faire une suite et l'idée ma plu donc... dès que ma mini-histoire est finit et traduite je commencerai à écrire la suite ;)**

**Voilà ! Merci à tous de lire cette histoire :D**

**Review 'Quoi qu'il arrive':  
MissDivergent: Merci beaucoup en espérant que la suite te plaira ;)  
Muse: Je suis ravie de savoir que tu commences à écrire et j'adorerais lire ton histoire (si tu la postes bien sûr). ;) Merci de lire mes histoires !**


	27. Les souvenirs

**Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez... vous changerez peut-être d'avis à la fin ^^ **

**CHAPITRE 27 **

-Mon cœur, tu vas bien ? Tobias hurle en entrant dans la cuisine.

_Ce surnom, son ton, son inquiétude. Tobias. _Je me souviens maintenant. Je cours dans ses bras et ne le lâche plus. Je m'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Petite question : Est-ce que tu me laissera au moins faire quoi que soit durant ces 8 prochains mois ? Ses mains agrippent ma taille plus fermement.

-Tu te souviens ? Il souffle.

-De chaque seconde. Je t'aime Tobias. Il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser passionné, plein d'amour et de manque.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime tellement.

Mes doigts se faufilent dans ses cheveux alors que ses mains attrapent mes cuisses pour me soulever. Il me porte jusqu'à la chambre où il m'allonge sur le lit avant de me rejoindre.

Je reste allongée sur lui, je ne serais jamais assez proche de lui. _Quand je pense que j'ai tout oublié._ Tobias resserre son étreinte.

\- Ça va ?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu tout oublier. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit à ta place.

-Je ne te le cache pas, c'était horrible. Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour toujours. J'ai eu tellement peur. Je l'embrasse doucement. Un sourire grandit sur mon visage.

-Tobias, on va avoir un autre enfant. Son sourire reflète le mien.

-Tout est parfait maintenant. On sera de nouveau une famille normale. Une pensée me revient alors,

-Mel !

Je me lève rapidement, mets mon pyjama et cours jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la retrouve les yeux ouverts, visiblement épuisée. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je la prends immédiatement et la serre contre mon cœur.

-Je t'aime tellement ma puce. Je suis là pour toi, toujours. Je l'embrasse partout dans le visage. Tobias enroule ses bras autour de moi par derrière.

-Viens te coucher.

-Déjà ?

-Il est 21 heures et la journée a été longue.

-Je ne veux pas la laisser.

-Elle n'a qu'à dormir avec nous.

Je la dépose à côté de moi, Tobias de l'autre côté pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber. _Je les aime tellement tout les deux. Tout les trois._

Je suis réveillée par un mouvement sur le lit. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir deux petites perles bleues me regarder.

-Maman !

-Bonjour ma puce. Je m'assieds et elle s'installe sur mes genoux.

-Où est papa ?

Elle pose son index sur ses lèvres.

-C'est un secret ?

-Oui !

-Tu fais des cachotteries avec papa derrière mon dos ? Elle sourit fièrement. Je la chatouille lorsqu'elle se couche sur le lit.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit. Elle rigole tellement que ses cris doivent être entendus depuis la Fosse.

-Dis le moi, ma puce.

-Tris, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu tortures ta propre fille. Je la lâche pour regarder Tobias dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Grillée.

-Mel, viens, on va finir ce qu'on a commencé. Tris, toi tu restes là. Mel m'embrasse puis court vers son père.

-Ok, mais ne me faites pas trop attendre. Tobias roule ses yeux avant de fermer la porte. J'en profite pour vérifier mes messages sur mon téléphone. Un de Christina.

'Quatre nous a dit que vous aviez une annonce à faire . Je suppose que c'est relié au bébé ?' -C

'Oui, tout le monde n'est pas au courant' -T

Après avoir répondu, je pense à nos amis. Je suis tellement heureuse de me souvenir d'eux à nouveau. Je me redresse quand la porte grince. Tobias entre avec un plateau. Mel tient fièrement un morceau de papier entre les mains. Il dépose le petit déjeuner sur le lit puis s'installe de nouveau à côté de moi. Mel peine à monter sur le lit mais y parvient finalement. Elle me donne le morceau de papier, ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Le dessin représente encore Tobias, elle et moi mais son dessin est plus soigné, il y a certains détails auxquelles elle n'avait jamais prêté attention avant comme la couleur des yeux et des vêtements, mais aussi le décor. Cependant, ce qui m'émeut le plus est le 'Je t'aime maman' écrit au-dessus des personnages.

-Je l'ai aidé avec l'écriture. Tobias ajoute. Je lui ai montré comment écrire puis elle l'a fait seule. Je me retourne vers Mel qui saute dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime fort ma puce. Merci beaucoup, c'est merveilleux. J'essuie mes larmes discrètement avant qu'elle ne se sépare de moi.

-J'ai faim.

Je lui caresse la joue puis l'installe entre mes jambes devant le plateau pour qu'elle soit correctement assise pour manger. Je lui prépare un tranche de brioche avec un yaourt et ses quartiers de pomme. Elle attaque sans attendre la brioche pendant que Tobias me sert mon chocolat chaud matinal. Le café passe difficilement au réveil. On mange en silence jusqu'à ce que Mel essaye d'ouvrir le yaourt, mais elle ne sait pas comment ça marche. Tobias lui ouvre en un clin d'œil puis elle plonge franchement sa cuillère à l'intérieur. Elle en met plein dans sa bouche mais aussi un peu à côté.

-Mel, doucement. Tu as tout ton temps.

Elle reprend plus doucement mais finit quand même relativement vite. Tobias débarrasse tout et reviens rapidement pour s'allonger avec nous.

Vers midi, Tobias me murmure,

-Tris, on va devoir y aller. On a une annonce à faire.

Mel est endormie sur sa poitrine. Il l'a dépose doucement sur le lit sans la réveiller puis nous nous habillons. Tobias aide Mel une fois qu'elle est réveillée pendant que je me maquille. Je prends Mel dans mes bras puis nous partons vers la cafeteria. Nous nous avançons vers notre table, Mel sur ma hanche, la main de Tobias dans le bas de mon dos.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette nouvelle ? Uriah demande.

-Toujours aussi pressé Uriah. Tu ne changeras jamais. Je lui réponds, il commence à râler puis se fige.

-Tu-tu te souviens ? Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que tout nos amis se lève pour me prendre dans leurs bras l'un après l'autre.

-Tout va bien alors entre vous ? Zeke ajoute en pointant Tobias et moi du doigt.

-On a jamais été aussi heureux. Tobias dit en embrassant ma joue.

-Bon, asseyez-vous, on a une autre nouvelle. Ils font ce que je leur dis.

-Tris, ne nous fais pas attendre, le suspens est insoutenable.

-Ok. Il se pourrait qu'un nouvel Audacieux soit en route.

Leurs mâchoires tombent puis ils se relèvent pour me reprendre dans leurs bras. Mel est assise sur le banc et me regarde bizarrement.

-La pauvre, elle ne comprend pas. Christina dit.

Tobias se met à genoux à sa hauteur. Il prend sa petite main et la pose sur mon ventre.

-Tu vois, là-dedans, il y a ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur. Elle sourit puis donne des petits coups avec son doigt.

-Là-dedans ? Tobias ouvre à nouveau sa paume puis commence à caresser mon ventre avec sa main.

-Oui.

-Maman l'a mangé ?

Zeke part dans un fou rire suivit par Uriah et Christina.

-Non, bien sur que non. Tobias la rassure.

Elle fixe mon ventre

-Mais c'est petit. On rigole tous.

-Maman va beaucoup manger puis le bébé va grossir. Elle sourit encore puis embrasse mon ventre.

-Je t'aime Bébé. Mes yeux s'humidifient à ça.

-Aww. Christina dit, reflétant ma pensée.

-Tu veux un garçon ou une fille ? Tobias lui demande.

-Fille. Elle répond automatiquement comme si elle y avait déjà pensé.

-Et toi Quatre ? Zeke demande.

-Honnêtement, ça m'est égal. Je ne dirais pas non à un garçon, j'ai déjà ma princesse. Il embrasse Mel.

-Shauna ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. Je lui demande.

Elle hoche la tête mais je vois que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Chérie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Zeke insiste.

-Je suis enceinte. Elle chuchote. Zeke sourit immédiatement en l'embrassant.

-C'est merveilleux Shauna !

-Tu trouves ?

-Bien sur, on va avoir un bébé.

Elle se met à pleurer, sûrement à cause des hormones. _Bienvenue au club._

-J'avais tellement peur de te le dire. Elle lui avoue.

Mel lève les yeux de mon ventre, elle essayait de comprendre où est le bébé. Elle regarde autour, sans comprendre pourquoi tout le monde est autour de Zeke et Shauna.

-Shauna va avoir un bébé comme maman. Je lui explique, ce qui l'a fait sourire.

Elle se lève, court vers Shauna qui la prend dans ses bras et regarde son ventre aussi. Ses sourcils se froncent. _Eh oui, son ventre est plat aussi. _Je commence à me sentir nauséeuse et je sais que si je reste ça ne va pas être beau.

-Quatre ? Il relève la tête, son regard quitte Mel.

-Oui ?

-Surveille-la, je dois y aller.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et pars en courant vers la poubelle la plus proche en dehors de la cafeteria.

Je me redresse et essuie ma bouche. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va ? Je regarde cette personne, c'est un jeune homme. Il doit avoir 26-27 ans.

-Oui, merci.

-Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça ira merci. Il me sourit.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas, et puis j'adorerais en connaître un peu plus sur toi.

-Oh.. non merci, je vais bien.

-Je m'appelle Florian.

-Tris. Je vais devoir y aller.

-Attends,je voulais savoir... tu accepterais un dîner avec moi ? Ses yeux gris m'observent avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Non, désolée. Son sourire tombe.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas si mal, pourtant.

-Je suis mariée, voilà pourquoi. Son sourire revient.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, et il n'a pas besoin de savoir. _Il est sérieux là ?_

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as compris.

-Je dois y aller. Il m'attrape le poignet et me tire vers lui.

-Sache que personne ne m'a jamais dit non. Il me pousse contre le mur, son corps me bloque.

-Écoute bien alors, parce que moi je te dis non.

Sa main attrape ma taille pour me maintenir proche de lui, je me débat autant que je peux mais je ne peux pas libérer._ Il est trop fort._

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas y faire ? Ça fait un moment que je t'observe Tris, j'en connais plus à ton sujet que tu ne pourrais le croire.

Sa bouche se rapproche doucement de la mienne. Je tourne ma tête mais ses doigts soulève mon menton et sa bouche se colle sur la mienne. _Je crois que je vais de nouveau vomir_. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que soit, une voix familière m'interpelle,

-Tris ?

Florian me lâche et je tourne la tête pour voir Tobias, il est blessé mais la blessure est vite cachée par la colère.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Il reprend puis part sans me laisser le temps de lui demander de l'aide.

Je profite du moment d'inattention de Florian pour le frapper dans l'estomac puis la tête. Je cours après Tobias mais il n'est plus là. J'entre dans la cafeteria, tout nos amis sont là sauf Tobias et Mel. Christina me voit arriver.

-Tris, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quatre est venu chercher Mel, il pleurait presque puis il est repartit.

-Partit où ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ton appartement ?

Je repars en courant en évitant soigneusement l'endroit où est Florian. J'ouvre la porte à la volée, Tobias n'est pas là. Je fais le tour des pièces, il manque des objets. Mes larmes commencent à brouiller ma vue. J'arrive dans notre chambre. L'album photo est ouvert sur une photo de Mel, Tobias et moi, avec une note sur le côté.

_Est-ce que ça valait au moins quelque chose à tes yeux ?_

_Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes de ton copain, tout mes vœux de bonheur avec lui._

_#Quelqu'un qui était trop stupide pour y croire._

_P-S : ne t'en fais pas, Mel est avec moi, tu as l'appartement pour toi ce soir...et pour les autres soirs._

Mes larmes coulent abondamment maintenant. Mes yeux observent la photo de nouveau. Sa bague est posée à côté. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine, _il m'a quittée. _

**Je rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de tuer l'auteur de cette histoire !**

**Je sais que vous attendez tous la suite après chaque chapitre, je me trompe où le prochain chapitre est moins attendu que les précédents ?**

**Blu : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces beaux compliments. Après ce genre de commentaires, je vais avoir du mal à m'arrêter d'écrire. ^^ **


	28. Il a peur

**Avant de vous donner la suite, j****e tiens vraiment à préciser que j'ai adoré vos mots si doux pour le chapitre 27 XD **

**CHAPITRE 28 **

Je tombe à genoux devant la photo, les larmes coulant à flots. _Il m'a quittée, il pensais que je le trompais._

-Tris ! _Il m'a quittée._

-Tris, ne reste pas là, lève toi. Je relève mon visage baigné de larmes vers Christina.

-Oh mon dieu, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je ne peux pas parler, ma voix est bloquée dans ma gorge. Je lui montre simplement sa bague. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle me prend dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Je prends une grande inspiration et la regarde.

-Quelqu'un m'a demandé si j'allais bien après m'avoir vue vomir. Il a commencé à me faire des sous-entendus. Je l'ai rejeté mais il a dis que personne ne lui disais non, même après lui avoir dis que j'étais mariée. Ensuite, il... c'est arrivé si vite Christina...

\- Ça va aller Tris.

-Ensuite, il m'a bloquée contre le mur et m'a embrassée. Quatre est arrivé à ce moment et maintenant il croit que je l'ai trompé.

\- Ça va aller, tu vas lui expliquer et il comprendra.

-Tu crois ? Elle essuie mes larmes.

-Bien sur. Tu veux que je me renseigne pour savoir où il est ? Je hoche doucement la tête. Elle sort son téléphone.

_-Shauna ?...viens chez Tris...oui tout de suite...à plus. _Shauna arrive, elle restera avec toi. Elle m'assied sur le lit et enlève l'album.

-NON ! Donne-le moi.

Elle me le tend et je le serre contre moi, contre mon cœur détruit. Shauna arrive en courant dans la chambre.

-Je suis là. Pourquoi tu m'as appelée ? Christina l'emmène en dehors de la chambre. Je peux entendre quelques morceaux de leur conversation.

-_Quatre...quittée...Fosse...attaquée...détruite._

-_QUOI ? _

-_Chut..._

Elles reviennent, Shauna me regarde désolée. Elle me prend dans ses bras et quand elle me lâche, Christina est partie.

-Tu veux un chocolat chaud, ou quelque chose ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Elle me sourit faiblement et part. Elle revient en un rien de temps, une tasse fumante en main, le bocal de sucre dans l'autre. Mes yeux s'humidifient à nouveau à la vue du bocal. _Je repense à toute ces fois où on a du en racheter un, il en a même acheté plusieurs au cas où. Il a même insisté pour en prendre un en plastique._ _Il s'est toujours inquiété pour moi, il avait peur pour moi._

-Tris, hey.. ça va aller. Elle m'enlace à nouveau en caressant mes cheveux. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

-Tu ne peux pas promettre...

-Christina va le retrouver et tout s'arrangera.

-Il se fiche de moi, il ne m'aime plus.

-Bien sur que si, c'est pour ça qu'il a réagit comme ça. Il a peur de te perdre.

-Mais il m'a quittée...

-Tris, je me doute bien que c'est dur, mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller comme ça.

-Il m'a laissée Shauna..et..et je suis enceinte.

-Je sais Tris. Va te reposer, va t'allonger un peu.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, l'album contre moi, mes jambes repliées contre mon ventre. Elle éteint la lumière avant de me laisser. Je ferme les yeux mais la douleur m'empêche de dormir. Elle me vrille le cerveau, mon esprit est envahit par le brouillard. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre. Les voix commencent à parler.

-Christina ! Où est-il ?

-Chez vous. Zeke était avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené ?

-Elle ne devrait pas le voir maintenant. Il est en colère, vraiment en colère.

-Tu lui as expliqué ?

-J'ai essayé, il ne veut rien entendre. Ça va être dur pour elle, mais elle devrait lui laisser quelques jours.

-Et Mel ? Tris ne supportera pas la séparation.

-Propose-toi pour la garder et tu la ramènera ici.

-Ok. Elle est dans la chambre, elle dort.

-Retourne chez toi, essaye de le raisonner. Je reste ici avec elle.

-Tiens moi au courant, je te dirais si j'arrive à lui parler.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien.

-Moi aussi, mais elle ne dois pas croire que tout est perdu.

-Tu penses qu'il y a de l'espoir ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ils sont tout les deux bornés.

-Tout ça, à cause d'un connard qui se croyait tout permis.

Elles restent toutes les deux silencieuses.

-Christina, et si ils se séparent ? Elle est enceinte.. et Mel ?

-Ils ne le feront pas, elle ne l'a pas trompé. Il doit juste comprendre ça.

-Je vais y aller. À demain.

-Repose toi bien, je te tiens au courant pour Tris.

La porte de l'appartement se referme et au même moment, mes larmes coulent. _Elles ont raison, il ne veut plus de moi, il ne veut rien écouter. _Le sommeil finit par m'emporter après près de deux bonnes heures de torture.

-QUOI ? Je me réveille en sursaut au son de la voix de Christina.

-Chut.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il espère que Tris sera heureuse avec son copain, qu'il s'occupera de Mel et que si elle ne veut pas du bébé à la naissance, il le prendra.

Mes larmes m'échappent de nouveau. _Ça y est, c'est finit._

-Tu lui as expliqué ?

-Il n'a rien écouté, Zeke a aussi essayé. Rien à faire.

-On ne dit rien à Tris. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait.

-Ok. On devrait y aller, il est bientôt 8 heures, on doit aller travailler.

-Et Tris ?

-Laisse lui une note, dis lui qu'on reviendra à midi.

Christina ne répond mais j'entends un morceau de papier qui se déchire. Ensuite, elles sortent. Je me force à me lever et à chercher quelque chose à boire. En passant dans le salon, je tombe sur la note de Christina.

_Tris,_

_Shauna et moi sommes allées travailler. On reviendra vers midi mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous appeler._

_Shauna a parlé à Quatre, ne t'en fais pas, tout est entrain de s'arranger._

_On t'aime, _

_Christina._

Je serre le papier dans ma main jusqu'à ce que ce soit une boule._ Elles me mentent pour me protéger. Elles essayent de me rassurer mais je sais que c'est finit. Tout ça pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. _

Je sors de l'appartement avant que les larmes ne reviennent. Je cours, je ne sais pas où je vais mais je cours. Je m'arrête devant le Gouffre. Je m'accroche à la rambarde et observe le mouvement de l'eau au fond. _Il ne m'aime plus, il ne veut plus me voir, il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Si je n'étais pas enceinte, je crois que je serais déjà au fond du Gouffre. Littéralement. _Tout mon poids repose sur la barrière, je ne peux plus tenir debout seule. Je m'écroule, encore une fois en larmes. Un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et m'éloigne du ravin.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Zeke me chuchote. Je me retourne et le prends dans mes bras en pleurant.

-Il m'a quittée, Zeke. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

-Je sais Tris. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais...

-...il n'écoute pas.

-Non. Rassure-moi, tu ne comptais pas faire quelque chose ici ?

-J'y ai pensé mais non, je suis enceinte. Il m'en voudrait encore plus si je tuais ce bébé.

-Je vais te raccompagner.

Il me pousse doucement pour me faire avancer mais mes jambes ne suivent pas. Il décide alors de me porter. Il me dépose sur le canapé, allume la télé et dépose une couverture sur moi.

-Zeke, il est vraiment très énervé ? Il s'assied sur le canapé.

-Il est énervé mais il est surtout blessé. Il croit que tu l'as trompé. Je l'ai entendu pleurer hier soir, il n'a pas arrêté. J'essaye de le ramener le plus tôt possible mais je ne sais pas quand ça sera. 1 jour ou 1 mois, qui sait ?

-Merci d'essayer.

-C'est normal, crois moi, dans votre cas je donnerais tout pour que mes amis m'aide.

-C'est pareil pour moi, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Pas besoin. Essaye de penser à autre chose et de te détendre. Le stress est mauvais pour le bébé.

-Merci Zeke.

-De rien Tris.

Il me laisse seule avec la télévision. Je tombe sur une série et je regarde un épisode, ce qui est plutôt utile pour se changer les idées, mais ensuite, une des personnages trompe son mari. J'éteins la télé et jette la télécommande. Je me mets à pleurer, encore. Mes sanglots m'arrachent des cris étranglés.

La porte s'ouvre doucement.

-Tris ? J'ai une surprise.

La voix de Christina et son ton me montre qu'elle est heureuse. Je lève la tête et la vois dans l'ouverture de la porte, une Mel endormie sur sa hanche. J'essuie mes larmes et m'assieds. Mel se réveille et tends ses bras vers moi.

-Maman ! Christina me la donne puis s'assied à côté de moi.

-Bonjour ma puce. Elle se blottit contre moi lorsque j'embrasse son visage.

-Tris, je vais vous laisser. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Christina. Elle sort alors que je regarde Mel qui s'accroche à moi.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Elle me demande.

-Papa et maman ne sont pas d'accords, mais tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

-Et Bébé ?

-Le bébé va bien, tout le monde va bien. Tu es sage avec papa ?

-Oui mais papa pleure. Elle se colle encore plus à moi.

-Je sais ma puce. Je sais.

La porte s'ouvre et Christina entre, paniquée.

-Tris, je dois ramener Mel.

-Ok. J'embrasse sa joue puis la donne à Christina. Je t'aime ma puce.

-Je t'aime maman. Je t'aime Bébé.

-Merci Christina. Elle me sourit et repart avec Mel.

**Ce chapitre est mieux ? (bizarrement je sens que je connais les réponses et qu'elles ne vont pas tellement changées de celles du chapitre précédent.^^)**


	29. Il faut une solution

**Le chapitre tant attendu ! Tout va s'arranger... ou s'aggraver ?**

**CHAPITRE 29 **

Pendant toute une semaine, je ne suis pas sortie de l'appartement. Shauna et Christina ont essayé de ramener Mel mais je ne la voyais pas beaucoup. Elle me manque tellement. Tobias ne veut toujours pas écouter. Je savais qu'il était borné mais pas autant. J'ai perdu du poids, pas mal de poids. Christina me dit que je suis trop maigre pour une femme enceinte mais je n'arrive pas à manger. Je reste assise sur mon lit, mes jambes repliées contre moi, mon menton sur mes genoux, dans le noir.

-TRIS ! Tris ! Christina hurle en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle allume la lumière, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Je les rouvre pour voir une Christina complètement paniquée.

-Quoi ?

-Dis moi la vérité ! As-tu trompé Quatre ?

Je la regarde complètement choquée.

-Quoi ?

-Répond-moi.

-Non, bien sur que non. Elle expire bruyamment.

-Dieu merci.

-Pourquoi tu as cru que.. ?

Ma gorge se resserre avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

-Ce gars, Florian, il a dit que vous étiez ensemble depuis 6 mois maintenant, et que le bébé était le sien.

-Pa-pardon ? Je bégaye, _je n'y crois pas, je ne le connais même pas._

-Quatre a pété les plombs. Il l'a démoli, puis il l'a envoyé chez les Sans-factions.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, il t'aime Tris. Il ne sort plus non plus. Shauna s'occupe de Mel la plupart du temps.

-Pourquoi ne veut-il pas écouter ?

-Il a peur. Il a peur que quelqu'un lui dise que c'est vrai et que tu veuilles divorcer. Mais tout s'arrangera maintenant que Florian n'est plus là.

-Oui, peut-être. Murmuré-je.

-J'en suis sûre. Bon, tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ? Et manger ?

-Si...

Je me lève puis prends une douche, mon cœur est rempli d'espoir.

Christina m'emmène à la cafétéria pour que je mange. Il n'y a personne. Elle m'assied à une table puis me ramène une salade de fruit et des crêpes.

-Merci.

-Mange maintenant. Ton bébé a besoin de forces.

Les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrent et Zeke entre. Il s'installe à notre table avec un muffin.

-Salut les filles. Je suis heureux de te voir ici Tris.

-Comment tu as su qu'on était là ? Christina lui demande, la bouche pleine.

-Je travaille dans la salle de contrôle. Les caméras.

\- Ça fait pas un peu voyeur ?

-Mais non, je vous ai juste vu passé alors je voulais voir comment Tris allait.

Je n'écoute plus leur conversation. Je pense à la salle de contrôle. _Là où Tobias travaillait. Je me sentais toujours en sécurité quand il travaillait là-bas parce que je savais qu'il me surveillait. Il y travaille encore d'ailleurs, quand il ne fait pas son boulot de leader. Il peut tout surveiller. _Mon esprit s'éclaire et je sais comment m'expliquer face à Tobias.

-Zeke ! Je lui cris même s'il est assis en face de moi.

-Quoi ? Tout va bien ?

-Zeke, dans la salle de contrôle, tu peux visionner n'importe quelle vidéo ?

-Oui...pourquoi ?

-Retrouve la vidéo de la semaine dernière et montre-lui.

Son visage montre sa confusion mais il réalise vite ce que je voulais dire.

-Tris tu es un génie.

Il part en courant vers la salle de contrôle. Christina me tire par le bras vers mon appartement.

-Christina, où on va ?

-On va nettoyer ton visage et faire disparaître ces cernes. Tu ne veux pas être parfaite quand ton mari reviendra ?

-Mais s'il ne veut pas voir la vidéo.

-Crois-moi, Zeke le forcera.

Zeke entre dans l'appartement lorsque Christina continue de me maquiller. Il tient une clé USB en main.

-Tu l'as ? Je demande même si je connais la réponse.

-Oui. Je ne l'ai pas regardée, je me suis dit que tu voudrais la voir d'abord. Histoire de vérifier que tout est dessus.

Je prends la clé et l'insère dans la télé. J'avance la vidéo jusqu'au moment où j'apparais. Puis Florian.

À la fin de la vidéo, Christina me prends dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tris, je ne pensais pas que ça ai pu se passer comme ça.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. J'avais honte, je l'ai laissé faire.

Elle me console quand mes larmes se forment. Zeke récupère la clé.

-J'y vais. Ne t'en fais pas pour Mel, elle reste avec nous ce soir. Quatre et toi avez des choses à régler.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Zeke.

-Plus tard. Il part en courant. Christina essuie mes joues et efface le mascara qui a coulé avec ses pouces.

-Je vais y aller. Vous avez besoin d'être seuls. Elle embrasse ma joue avant de partir, elle aussi.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé et attends. J'ai l'impression d'attendre une éternité. _Et s'il ne venait pas ? Et s'il a besoin de réfléchir ? _Je suis surprise par un léger coup à la porte.

Ma respiration se bloque, les battements de mon cœur tambourinent dans ma tête. _Il est là_. Je vois la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis il entre. Sa tête est baissée mais je peux voir les deux sillons formés par les larmes sur ses joues. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et je pourrais jurer avoir vu ses mains trembler quand il a fermé la porte. Il s'avance puis s'assied dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

-Je suis un minable. Dit-il sans relever la tête. Un idiot qui a laissé ses peurs prendre le dessus. Un pauvre con qui a rejeté sa femme alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal.

Il relève sa tête, ses larmes coulent librement sur ses joues.

-Je comprendrais si tu n'arrivais pas à me pardonner. Je ne me pardonnerais pas. Je t'aime tellement Tris, j'ai eu si peur, si mal. Si.. si j'avais écouté... Il se remet à pleurer, sa tête cachée dans ses mains.

Je ne supporte plus cette vision et me lève pour m'asseoir sur le bord du fauteuil.

-Tobias, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Il relève sa tête doucement.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je n'ai pas été détruite quand tu m'as quittée, tout s'est effondré. J'étais dans un état plus que pitoyable, j'avais mal, je ne pouvais plus vivre normalement. Mais sache que je n'ai à aucun moment éprouvé de la haine ou de la colère pour toi. Avec ce que tu as vu, tu avais le droit de croire ce que tu voulais. Si j'avais été à ta place, je pense que j'aurais réagit de la même manière.

-Ce n'est pas excusable, je m'en veux tellement Tris, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur.

-Arrête de te torturer avec ça. D'ailleurs, je veux te remercier de l'avoir expulsé, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

-Il a dit que vous étiez amoureux, que tu comptais me quitter mais tu ne savais pas comment, que le bébé était le sien. Si Mel n'avait pas été là, je serais déjà au fond du Gouffre depuis longtemps. Puis, il a dit que tu allais emménager avec lui et c'est là que je n'ai plus pu me contrôler.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il continue de me regarder.

-Il est partis. Tout ce qu'il a dit est faux, je t'aime toi. Plus que tout au monde même si tu peux être très borné.

-Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser.

-Je t'aime Tobias, et tu peux me repousser autant que tu veux, je t'aimerais toujours autant.

-Je t'aime Tris.

Il scelle enfin nos lèvres_. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. J'ai attendu ça pendant une semaine. Je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir l'embrasser ou lui prouver mon amour. _Ma main se pose sur son autre joue alors que les siennes se posent sur ma taille pour me faire basculer, afin que je puisse m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Nos lèvres bougent ensemble comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une, et c'est le cas. Mes doigts se faufilent dans ses cheveux. Nous nous séparons pour respirer mais nos fronts se touchent encore.

\- Ça m'a tellement manqué. Il murmure.

-Pas autant qu'à moi.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais avec plus de force et de passion. Il quitte ensuite mes lèvres pour déposer les siennes sur mon cou. Ses mains me collent contre lui puis quittent mes hanches pour retirer son t-shirt. Je fais de même avec le mien avant de l'embrasser encore. Il se lève pour nous emmener dans la chambre. Il m'allonge sur le lit puis monte au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. Il bloque mes mains sur le lit, tout en emmêlant nos doigts. Je sens qu'un de ses doigt est vide, son annulaire gauche.

-Tobias attends. Il me lâche immédiatement et s'écarte.

-Je suis désolé. Je..je.. désolé.

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que... attends. Je me lève et récupère sa bague dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je lui rends et il la passe sans question.

-Je suis désolé pour ça. Je l'ai fait sur le coup de la colère et de la tristesse. Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

-Je comprends, j'avais fait pareil à l'hôpital, je ne veux juste pas que ça se reproduise un jour.

-Moi non plus...mon cœur. Je l'embrasse à l'entente de mon surnom.

Il laisse une traînée de baisers en partant de mon cou jusqu'à mon ventre.

-Toi aussi tu m'as horriblement manqué. Il murmure en embrassant notre bébé dans mon ventre.

Je le force à remonter à ma hauteur pour capturer ses lèvres.

_Je sais que nous devons discuter mais ça peut attendre demain matin. _

**J'espère que vous êtes contents et que les menaces vont s'arrêter ;) **

**Honnêtement, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre... (je n'en suis pas très fière c'est pour ça)**

**Je vous dis à demain pour la suite ;)**


	30. Retour à une vie normale

**On approche de la fin...**

**CHAPITRE 30 **

Après une semaine à m'être réveillée seule, dans les habits de la veille, mes joues humides et mes yeux rouges, je suis heureuse de pouvoir me réveiller aux côtés de Tobias, ses bras autour de moi, sa peau contre la mienne. Je savoure ces instants car cette séparation m'a prouvée à qu'elle point ça pouvait me manquer. Il se réveille tout doucement en commençant à embrasser mon épaule.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Je crois que me réveiller avec toi est une des choses qui m'a le plus manqué.

-Moi aussi mais il y a d'abord ça. Je l'embrasse pour lui expliquer mon idée.

-Personnellement, je dirais que hier soir atterris en première place.

-Tu as raison. Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser passionné.

_Je vois bien qu'il essaye de me distraire pour qu'on ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé._

-Tobias, je crois qu'il faut qu'on en discute. Il me lâche et soupire. On reste allongé, il garde ses bras autour de moi.

-Je sais, j'ai tellement honte de moi que je ne veux pas m'en rappeler.

-Parle-moi Tobias.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas...

-Tu veux que je t'expliques ce que je ressens ?

-S'il te plaît. Je murmure.

-Ok. Je me sens mal, très mal. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu être convaincu que tu m'ai trompé. Tu ne m'a jamais fait douter mais j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai pas réfléchi et crois-moi, je m'en veux tellement.

-Tobias, tu dois me promettre que ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne le supporterais pas. Si une chose comme ça arrive de nouveau, même si j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, on devra en parler malgré la douleur et la colère. Ça n'affecte pas que nous, Mel l'a senti.

-Je sais, je ne me suis même pas occupé d'elle. J'étais le pire père qui puisse exister. J'ai empêché ma fille de voir sa mère et je ne me suis même pas occupé de ma fille.

-Tobias, tu ne pourras jamais être le pire père de l'histoire, tu ne l'as pas voulu. Et il y a pire que ça, Mel va bien ne l'oublie pas.

-Marcus. Il dit en un murmure.

-Je pensais plutôt à Caleb, il n'a jamais réussi à faire un biberon. Tobias rigole ce qui me fait sourire.

-Tris, c'est ton frère, tu devrais être plus gentille avec lui. Il me réprimande avec un sourire.

-Je plaisantais. Enfin pas totalement...

Tobias effleure ses lèvres contre mon cou, causant un frisson dans mon corps.

-Merci mon cœur.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je te propose quelque chose...

Je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-... J'appelle Zeke pour qu'il ramène Mel et on passe la journée ensemble, tout les quatre. Explique-t-il en caressant mon ventre.

-J'adorerais. Il embrasse ma joue puis se redresse.

Il attrape son téléphone sur la table de nuit et compose un numéro.

-_Zeke ?...oui, ça va...tu peux ramener Mel ?.. Merci..Merci pour tout. _

Il raccroche et se recouche.

-On va devoir les remercier.

\- Ça c'est sur... Il répond. On ferais mieux de s'habiller, Zeke peut venir n'importe quand.

On remet nos vêtements, en se volant occasionnellement des baisers. Je finis ma tresse quand Mel arrive en courant dans la chambre. Elle s'accroche à moi en larmes. Je la porte et la serre contre moi. _Elle est enfin dans mes bras. _Tobias nous observe en retrait, je vois qu'il se sent coupable et qu'il s'en veut terriblement. Je tends une main vers lui pour qu'il vienne. Il enroule ses bras autour de nous et ferme ses yeux avec un soupir.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué.. Il souffle.

\- Je t'aime maman. Je t'aime papa. J'embrasse sa petite joue avec une larme sur la mienne.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Tellement. On sera toujours ensemble maintenant.

-Promis ? Elle demande en essuyant sa joue.

-Promis. Tobias répond.

On reste comme ça juste qu'à ce que mes bras tremblent sous le poids de notre fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Je lui demande en la déposant dans les bras de mon mari.

-Parc.

Mes souvenirs me renvoient immédiatement à cet après-midi. Ce jour où Peter m'a attaquée, où j'ai tout oublié.

-Ok, mais cette fois maman restera avec nous. Tobias lui dit, mais il me regarde pour me montrer qu'il ne veut pas courir le risque que ça se reproduise.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur ma puce. On sera ensemble toute la journée.

-Bébé vient avec nous ? Elle demande avec un sourire.

Tobias et moi laissons échapper un rire. Je sais qu'elle adore le bébé et qu'elle n'a pas envie de le laisser. _Ça fait tellement de bien de rire avec eux._

-Bien sur. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, le bébé est dans le ventre de maman. Il ne peut pas sortir, enfin pas encore. Il soutient son explication en posant la main de Mel sur mon ventre. Mel sourit en fixant mon ventre.

-Quand vient Bébé ?

\- Pas encore, dans 7 mois et demi.

-Non, je veux Bébé tout de suite. Elle pleurniche.

-Je suis désolée ma puce, mais il va falloir attendre.

Tobias la reprend dans ses bras et nous partons vers le parc. J'installe nos affaires au sol pendant que Tobias dépose Mel avec des feuilles et des crayons. Pendant qu'elle dessine, Tobias ouvre le sac et en sort des biscuits pour Mel puis une petite boîte. Il me la donne avec un petit sourire. Je l'ouvre et y trouve toutes sortes de fruits rouges et essentiellement des framboises.

-Tu y as pensé ? Je dis, émue.

-Bien sur, j'ai déjà commencé un stock et fais des commandes pour les 8 prochains mois.

-Tu es génial. Je l'embrasse puis commence à manger mes fruits.

Mel les regarde avec envie alors je lui tends le bol.

-Prends-en. Elle se sert et les jette dans sa bouche.

-Merci maman.

-Alors la fille a droit aux fruits mais le mari peut toujours rêver ! Tobias se plaint.

-Eh oui, va falloir t'y faire.

Il sort une pêche du sac et je me surprends à l'observer. Une forte envie de pêche me prend. Tobias expire bruyamment.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as une envie de pêche maintenant ?

-Un peu.

-Ok j'ai compris. Il sort un couteau du sac et coupe des morceau de pêche pour les mettre dans mes framboises.

-Contente ?

-Très.

Je commence à manger tout en soupirant de contentement. Tobias observe Mel avec un sourire.

-Tu ne manges rien ? Je lui demande.

\- Les biscuits sont pour Mel et les framboises sont pour toi. Je m'étais emmené des pêches mais je sens que tu vas les manger... donc non, je ne mange rien.

Je repose les fruits puis sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. _Foutues hormones. _Et Tobias les voit.

-Mon cœur, c'est pas grave. Il me rassure en me prenant dans ses bras.

-C'est les hormones. Je suis désolée pour les fruits. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir en avoir envie.

-Je sais, et c'est pas grave. Je lui tends mon bol et il me regarde, incrédule.

-Prends-en avant que je ne change d'avis. Je l'avertis en rigolant.

Il en prend quelques unes et les mange rapidement.

-Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me couche sur le côté en posant ma tête sur les genoux à Tobias, observant Mel cueillir des fleurs.

-On dirait une Fraternelle. Tobias plaisante.

Mel voit ensuite Mathis jouer à la balle avec Will. Elle court vers eux en lançant les fleurs derrière elle.

-Ah ben non, retour chez les Audacieux.

J'entends Christina qui parle à Mel.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es là avec Zeke et Shauna ?

-Non. Maman et Papa.

Christina relève sa tête et nous cherche du regard dans le parc. Quand elle tombe sur nous, un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres puis elle nous fait un signe de la main. Tobias répond par un même signe puis pose sa main sur mon ventre. Christina reporte son attention sur Mel. Je me couche sur le dos puis Tobias passe sa main sous mon t-shirt et caresse ma peau doucement. Il passe sur tout mon ventre, de la limite de mon pantalon jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge. Ses sourcils se froncent puis il repasse doucement sa main.

\- Il y a un problème ?

-Je crois que ton ventre a grossis. Je baisse les yeux mais je ne vois rien.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Mais je vérifierai ce soir.

-Tobias !

-Par contre, ta poitrine a aussi grossis et ça j'en suis sûr...

-Laisse-moi deviner, ça aussi tu veux le vérifier ?

-Tu me connais si bien.

-Des fois j'ai du mal à me rappeler que tu as presque 25 ans.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu réagis comme un adolescent.

-Avec toi, de toutes façons, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir 18 ans. Quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser tout en caressant ma joue.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Mel revient en courant puis se laisse tomber par terre à côté de moi, à bout de souffle, en déposant quelques fleurs sur le sol.

-Tu t'es bien amusée ?

-Oui.

Elle se déplace pour s'asseoir à côté de ma tête. Je ferme mes yeux alors qu'elle commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. Je sens qu'elle tire légèrement et place des fleurs comme je lui ai montré. J'ouvre un œil pour voir Tobias sourire à sa fille. Il continue de caresser mon ventre.

-Voilà ! Mel annonce, fière de son travail.

-Merci ma puce. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Tobias qui retient un rire. _Oh non, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?_

_-_Tu ne veux pas les enlever ? Maman n'arrivera pas à les enlever seule. Mel boude à l'ordre de son père puis s'exécute. Elle retire les fleurs une par une puis Tobias démêle mes cheveux avec ses doigts.

-Merci. Je dis à l'attention de Tobias mais Mel me répond à sa manière, avec un baiser sur la joue.

Elle se déplace à nouveau pour se retrouver à côté de Tobias. Elle pose sa petite main sur mon ventre. Tobias remonte mon t-shirt jusqu'à sous mon soutien-gorge. Mel embrasse mon ventre et dessine des petits dessins dessus avec son doigt. J'ouvre les yeux puis soulève ma tête pour voir Mel allongée sur le ventre, son visage au-dessus de mon ventre.

-Je t'aime Bébé. Quand tu viens, on va jouer ensemble. Papa et maman sont très gentils. Grandit vite Bébé !

Elle finit en embrassant mon ventre. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Tobias l'essuie avec son pouce, ses yeux sont aussi brillants. Mel se couche contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui caresse ses cheveux blonds doucement.

-Tu es fatiguée ma puce ? Elle hoche la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Tobias demande.

\- Ça serait une bonne idée. Il est quelle heure ?

Tobias se penche en arrière pour atteindre le sac et en sort son téléphone.

-18h30.

-Déjà ?

-Eh oui. Que dirais-tu d'un repas dans l'appartement ce soir ?

-C'est très tentant.

Je baisse les yeux, Mel est endormie contre moi.

-Tu peux la prendre ? Je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller.

Il la glisse dans ses bras pour que je puisse me lever puis il se lève à son tour. Elle pose sa tête sur son torse, ses cheveux retombent sur son visage. Je les repousse doucement.

-Elle te ressemble tellement quand elle dort. Il me dit.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, regarde comme sa bouche est détendue et elle a un léger sourire.

Je l'observe et il a raison. Elle a l'air d'être heureuse dans ses bras.

-Tu es exactement pareille quand tu t'endors contre moi.

-On t'aime toutes les deux. On aime être avec toi.

-J'aime être avec vous aussi.

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis je récupère le sac et la couverture.

-Allons-y.

**C'est si agréable d'ouvrir ma boîte mail pour voir que vos reviews respirent la bonne humeur. J'espère qu'elle sera toujours présente jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ;)**


	31. Pense au futur

**Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier de me laisser la vie sauve (oui j'ai toujours une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête) xD**

**Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres... désolée !**

**CHAPITRE 31**

Il entre dans l'appartement sans bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je pose nos affaires sur le canapé puis récupère Mel.

-Va la coucher, je vais cuisiner un petit truc vite fait. Il chuchote.

Je rentre dans sa chambre, la dépose sur le lit. Je cherche son pyjama et lui mets doucement, elle n'ouvre jamais pas les yeux mais elle essaye tout de même de le mettre seule. Je l'allonge et à peine les couvertures sont sur elle qu'elle se retourne et prends son ourson dans ses bras.

Je reviens vers la cuisine, guidée par une douce odeur. J'entre dans la cuisine et Tobias est entrain de mettre un plat au four. Je l'enlace par derrière puis caresse ses abdos sous t-shirt.

-Tu prépares quoi ?

Il se retourne et m'entoure de ses bras.

-Gratin de légumes. Ça te va ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mel dort ?

-Comme un loir...ou plutôt comme son père.

Il attrape ma taille pour me poser sur le plan de travail. Ses mains restent sur ses hanches mais son nez caresse ma joue, ses lèvres titillent mon cou.

-Pourrais-tu m'éclairer ?

-Eh bien, une fois que tu dors, tu ne te réveilles pas sauf quand je me lève.. il pourrait y avoir une tempête à l'extérieur, tu n'entendrais toujours rien. Et encore, on a de la chance qu'elle ne ronfle pas...

Il retire sa tête de mon cou.

-Je ne ronfle pas !

-Pas toujours, mais quand tu as bu, oui.

-Sérieusement ?

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire en coin. Il m'embrasse doucement comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne et me garde dans ses bras sans rien dire.

-Tu arrives à dormir ? Il finit par demander.

-Non, mais si je caresse ton ventre, tu arrêtes immédiatement.

-J'apprends des choses tout les jours.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour voir que 25 minutes sont passées et que le plat est presque prêt.

-Oui... je vais voir si Mel dort encore. Je reviens tout de suite.

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et descends du plan de travail. Je retourne chez Mel, en ouvrant la porte, je vois qu'elle est réveillée et m'attendait. Elle ne peux pas sortir de son lit à cause de la protection pour qu'elle ne tombe pas la nuit, parfois elle arrive à l'enlever seule, parfois elle n'y arrive pas. J'ai demandé à Tobias de l'enlever définitivement mais il n'a jamais eu le temps.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle passe les siens autour de mon cou.

-Oui. J'ai faim.

-Papa a fait à manger.

Je la pose au sol et elle court vers la cuisine. J'entends Tobias lui parler avant de les voir.

-Voilà ma princesse qui s'est réveillée.

-J'ai faim.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

J'entre dans la cuisine pour voir Tobias installer Mel sur une chaise. Il caresse sa joue puis dépose son assiette. Il lève les yeux pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus.

-Ce petit diable est plutôt rapide.

-Maman est trop lente. Mel dit en mangeant.

\- Je vois qu'elle est en forme, ce soir. Tobias plaisante. Va t'asseoir, je vais chercher le dîner.

Je m'installe en face de Mel. Tobias place le plat et Mel se met immédiatement à lorgner dessus.

-Tu en auras si tu finis tes carottes.

Elle finit ses carottes à vitesse maximale, puis tend son assiette.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle est pas enceinte aussi, elle a beaucoup d'envies bizarre en ce moment. Tobias remarque.

-Non... elle est juste assez intelligente pour savoir que ta cuisine est délicieuse.

Je sers un peu de gratin à Mel mais garde son assiette le temps que ça refroidisse.

-Maman ! Elle pleurniche.

-Je sais ma puce. Mais c'est encore chaud... tu vas te brûler.

Elle boude en croisant les bras et me lance un regard noir 'façon Quatre'.

-Tobias, regarde-ça. Elle utilise ton regard.

-C'est donc ça la fierté qu'éprouvent certains parents ?

Je lui frappe l'épaule en plaisantant, mais Mel fond en larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras et Tobias caresse ses cheveux.

-Mel, ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Papa va partir.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Comme avant.

-Non ! Pas du tout. J'aime papa de tout mon cœur, comme je t'aime toi et Bébé aussi. Personne ne partira. Ok ?

Elle sèche ses larmes et hoche la tête. Tobias la regarde comme s'il allait pleurer.

-Tobias ?

-Plus tard... _Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

Nous mangeons en silence, lorsque j'ai rendu son assiette à Mel bien sûr, puis elle commence à parler de ce qu'elle a fait avec Shauna. Je l'écoute attentivement alors que Tobias essaye de se fondre dans sa chaise jusqu'à essayer de disparaître dans l'objet.

Mel commence à s'endormir en mangeant son yaourt alors je l'emmène dans sa chambre. Je la dépose dans son lit étant donné qu'elle est déjà en pyjama. J'embrasse son front puis elle embrasse ma joue.

-Bonne nuit ma puce. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Je sors de la chambre, regarde une dernière fois dans l'ouverture puis ferme la porte. Je rejoins Tobias dans la cuisine. Il est assis sur le plan de travail, sa tête dans les mains.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je lui dis.

Il relève sa tête et me regarde avec ses yeux brillants.

-Pourquoi tu étais si bizarre avant ?

Il tapote la place à côté de lui pour que je m'assieds.

-Je suis désolé. C'est juste que entendre Mel parler de ça... j'ai enfin vu à quel point ça l'a affectée et je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, hier, la semaine dernière. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

-Je comprends mais tu dois arrêter. C'est du passé maintenant. On doit s'occuper du présent avec Mel puis du futur avec le bébé.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Une partie de moi t'en veux mais je t'aime trop pour la laisser prendre le dessus.

-Je ne te mérite pas. Tu es la femme parfaite que n'importe quel homme rêverait d'avoir.

Il m'embrasse tendrement en traçant des cercles sur mon ventre avec son pouce.

-Heureusement que j'en n'aime qu'un alors.

Il reconnecte nos lèvres avec plus de force. Je joue avec le bord de son t-shirt et il comprend tout de suite que je veux qu'il l'enlève. Il le retire et le mien avec.

-Tris... on serait mieux dans la chambre.

Sa bouche touche mon point sensible derrière l'oreille.

-On est très bien ici.

Il me regarde avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres puis se lève. Il s'installe entre mes jambes après avoir rapidement retirer mon pantalon.

-Tu es pressé ? Je murmure.

-J'ai du mal à me retenir avec toi.

**Voilà, je tiens à m'excuser pour la présence du gratin de légumes xD je devais trouver quelques choses à manger et bizarrement c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je pense que je suis aussi impatiente avec les commentaires que vous avec mon histoire ^^**

**Je n'ai rien d'autres à dire donc à demain pour la suite (je risque de la poster assez tard). :)**


	32. Bébé numéro deux

** Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir ! Je m'en veux tellement... j'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre !**

**CHAPITRE 32**

7 mois plus tard :

-Maman ?

Je baisse les yeux vers Mel qui dessine alors que je dois rester allongée. _Ordres du médecin. _Je suis enceinte de 8 mois ½ et les médecins veulent que je reste allongée pour amener cette grossesse au terme.

-Oui ?

-Et si le Bébé vient pas ?

Je la regarde en rigolant.

-Il va venir, bientôt.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans deux semaines. Je ne peux pas savoir.

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, il peut arriver aujourd'hui.

Elle rampe vers moi puis pose son oreille contre mon ventre. Depuis que Tobias lui a dit qu'elle pouvait écouter, elle le fait à chaque fois. Elle l'écoute généralement pendant deux minutes puis l'embrasse et repart faire autre chose.

Cette fois pourtant, elle l'écoute pendant près de dix minutes en le caressant sans arrêts. Puis elle l'embrasse et se met à lui parler.

-Viens aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.

Le bébé frappe contre sa paume et elle me regarde avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Maman ! Tu as vu ? Bébé a bougé !

-Oui, j'ai vu. Il t'aime déjà beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, beaucoup.

Elle s'allonge contre moi, son visage au niveau de mon ventre puis ferme les yeux. Je caresse ses cheveux avec une main et mon ventre avec l'autre.

Je l'observe entrain de dormir un long moment. Le bébé n'arrête pas de frapper plus fortement, un peu comme quand Mel est née... _Et merde. _

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que soit, un coup violent se répercute dans mon ventre et m'arrache une plainte. Mel se réveille puis me regarde.

Je sens un liquide sur mes jambes en même tant que la contraction.

-Maman, tu as fait pipi. Mel remarque.

-Ma puce...ramène...mon téléphone...s'il te plaît.

Elle se dépêche, clairement effrayé. Je lui arrache des mains quand elle me le tend.

-Bébé est malade ?

-Non...il arrive.

Je respire profondément et compose le numéro de Tobias. _Il était obligé d'avoir un meeting aujourd'hui lui ?_

_-Tris ? Pourquoi tu appelles ? Je ne peux pas répondre. _Il chuchote à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tobias...le bébé arrive..

_-Quoi ? Maintenant ? _

_-_Oui, maintenant... dépêche-toi.

_-C'est comme si j'étais déjà là. _Il raccroche juste quand une contraction apparaît.

Mel est pétrifiée à côté de moi.

-Viens là.

Elle se réfugie dans mes bras.

-Tout ira bien...papa arrive. Tu vas devoir être très sage, promis ?

-Promis.

J'embrasse son front puis régule ma respiration à travers la douleur. Tobias entre en trombe dans l'appartement. Je l'entends courir vers la chambre. Il ne s'arrête pas quand il entre et court vers moi.

-Je suis là, mon cœur.

Sans un autre mot, il change mon pantalon puis attrape le sac qu'on avait préparé. Mel ne bouge pas. Elle a peur.

-Mel, je vais devoir porté maman. Tu restes à côté de moi. D'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête et lève sa main pour se tenir à son T-shirt. Il me prend dans ses bras puis nous partons.

Tobias se dépêche pour arriver à l'hôpital, obligeant Mel à trottiner. Il ne me dépose que lorsque l'on y arrive.

À ma plus grande surprise, mon père est là.

-Papa ?

-Quand il a reçu l'appel, j'ai su que c'était toi.

Il caresse ma joue quand je lui souris.

-Andrew, ça vous dérangerait de surveiller Mel ?

-Bien sur que non.

Elle grimpe sur ses genoux, en restant calme.

Une contraction me vrille l'estomac et je lâche une grognement.

-On y va Tris. Merci Andrew.

Tobias enroule son bras autour de ma hanche pour me soutenir. Il m'aide à m'asseoir sur le lit et à me changer dans leurs robes horribles. Kate entre quelques instants après.

-Alors, bébé numéro deux est sur le point d'arriver.

-Et il est pressé. J'ajoute, à bout de souffle.

-C'est normal. Le second bébé vient généralement plus rapidement et ton premier accouchement était assez rapide. Je vais devoir vérifier la dilatation.

Elle s'exécute, son expression est neutre.

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que tu es déjà bien avancée dans le travail. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que tu ne pourras pas avoir de péridurale mais surtout que le bébé risque de venir trop rapidement, ce qui peut être plutôt douloureux.

-Combien de temps encore ?

-Une heure grand maximum.

-C'est possible ? Je veux dire c'est vraiment très rapide. Tobias fait remarquer.

-Je suis tout aussi surprise, je ne crois pas avoir vu d'accouchement aussi rapide auparavant, mais il va falloir faire avec.

-Merci Kate.

Elle sort pour nous laisser seuls. Tobias caresse mes cheveux.

\- Ça va aller ?

-Bien sûr. Ra..Raconte-moi...quelque chose... n'importe quoi... pour me changer les idées.

-Je crois qu'Eric va m'étriper. Mon portable était censé être éteint et c'est interdit de quitter un meeting comme ça.

-Tant pis... c'est pour la bonne cause.

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis effleure mes joues avec ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Tris. Je serais là avec toi tout le temps.

-Merci d'être venu si rapidement. Mel était terrifiée.

-Je sais...

-Elle est quand même douée. Elle a dit au bébé de venir aujourd'hui. Une heure plus tard, les contractions ont commencé.

-En effet, elle est douée.

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu, l'accouchement a commencé.

Encore une heure trente plus tard, le bébé est arrivé. Un audacieux, cette fois.

Je l'observe alors qu'il est couché sur ma poitrine. Ses cheveux ont l'air d'être comme ceux de Tobias, mais il vient de naître donc c'est difficile à dire. Pourtant, il a ses yeux, comme Mel. Ses traits sont plutôt bien définis pour un nouveau-né et j'ai l'impression qu'il sera le parfait mélange entre Tobias et moi.

Tobias caresse sa joue.

-Il lui faut un prénom.

-J'y ai réfléchi... Je propose Léo.

-Et je propose Jérémy.

Je lui souris. Mais il continue,

-Je préfère Léo.

-Léo Jérémy Eaton ?

\- Ça me va. Il répond avec un sourire.

-J'aime choisir un prénom avec toi, c'est plutôt rapide et efficace.

-Moi aussi.

Il m'embrasse amoureusement, en prenant soin de ne pas écraser le petit bonhomme dans mes bras.

-Je vais chercher Mel et ton père.

Il sort après un dernier regard vers notre fils.

Je caresse son petit nez, il ouvre doucement ses yeux puis me sourit.

-Bonjour toi. Bienvenu parmi nous.

La porte s'ouvre et Mel entre timidement suivie par Tobias et mon père, et ma mère.

-Viens là.

Elle me rejoint puis un sourire grandit sur son visage quand elle voit son petit frère.

-Je te présente ton petit frère, Léo.

Mel embrasse sa joue.

-Je t'aime Léo.

Ma mère s'assied sur le lit.

-Félicitations ma puce. Je peux le prendre ?

Je lui tends le bébé. Mon père le regarde par dessus son épaule. Tobias s'assied à côté de moi, Mel installée sur ses genoux.

-C'est fou comme il te ressemble Tobias. Ma mère déclare.

-Je pensais qu'il était plutôt moitié-moitié entre lui et moi. Je lui dis.

-Plutôt 75% et 25%. Comme pour Mel.

-Tu trouves ?

-J'en suis certaine. Il sera un beau jeune homme comme son père tout comme Mel sera une magnifique jeune femme comme toi.

-Merci maman.

Elle donne Léo à Tobias puis embrasse mon front.

-On va y aller. Repose-toi bien.

-Merci d'être passés.

Ils sortent après un dernier baiser à Léo et Mel. Mel s'allonge à côté de moi sans quitter des yeux le bébé.

-Il va grandir ?

Tobias laisse échapper un rire.

-Bien sur qu'il va grandir. Il grandira comme toi. Et peut-être qu'un jour il sera plus grand que papa.

-C'est pas vrai d'abord. Pasque papa c'est le plus grand.

-On ne sait jamais. Tout peut arriver.

Elle me regarde suspicieusement puis sourit. Elle se tourne vers le bébé.

-Tu voudras jouer avec moi ? On pourra dessiner. Et jouer avec Mathis. D'accord ?

Elle le fixe comme si elle attendais quelque chose. Elle finit par me regarder.

-Pourquoi Bébé parle pas ?

On ne peux pas se retenir et Tobias et moi commençons à rigoler.

-Il ne peux pas parler ma puce. Pas encore. Tobias lui explique aussi calmement que possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça. Il va falloir attendre encore un an environ.

Elle commence à bouder mais Tobias la chatouille légèrement pour la faire sourire.

-Personne ne doit être triste aujourd'hui.

C'est l'explication qu'il nous offre.

J'observe alors Mel qui joue avec les petits cheveux de Léo quand mes paupières s'affaissent. Je commence à me sentir faible et j'ai soif, très soif. J'avais déjà ressenti ses symptômes depuis un moment mais c'est comme s'ils étaient décuplés.

-Tobias. Je murmure. Appelle Kate.

Et tout devient noir.

**Encore une fois toutes mes excuses...  
Quand je suis rentrée hier soir, mon ordinateur ne captait pas le wifi donc je me suis que je le ferais après mon match de basket. Je n'avais pas prévu la petite 'fête' pour notre victoire. (C'était notre dernier match et nous sommes première de notre classement). **

**Je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout mais vraiment je suis désolée.**

**Sinon, j'attends vos réactions et comme toujours, les menaces ne sont pas obligatoires... même si je pense que cette fois ce ne seront pas que des paroles xD**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de kindylou pour ce piètre accouchement mais comme je l'ai déjà dis... c'est le résultat qui compte, un beau bébé ^^**

**Comme c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire ( il reste deux chapitres...), j'ai pensé à une suite enfin plutôt à des moments de l'histoire réécris dans un autre point de vue. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'idée et si elle vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir quel moment vous plairais même si j'en ai déjà quelques un dans ma tête au cas où^^**


	33. Joyeux anniversaire

**Je m'en veux encore tellement pour hier soir que je vous donne le prochain chapitre ! **

**CHAPITRE 33**

Je me réveille doucement dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Mel est assise sur le sol entrain de colorier et Tobias sur une chaise entrain de donner un biberon à Léo.

-Tobias.

Il lève la tête et me sourit. Il n'a pas l'air très inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien de grave. Ton intraveineuse était mal mise donc le liquide ne passait pas bien. Tu était légèrement déshydratée et avec la fatigue, tu es tombée dans les pommes. Mais comme dit, ce n'est pas grave. Tu étais endormie pendant 10 heures mais c'est surtout parce que tu étais fatiguée.

-Oh, tant mieux.

Mel relève la tête au son de ma voix et sourit. Elle prend son dessin en main et me le montre. C'est un dessin qui a l'air de représentée une femme. Mes doutes sont confirmés quand je déchiffre le mot 'Maman' écrit au-dessus.

-C'est magnifique ma puce.

Je continue de regarder Mel quand j'entends un bruit bizarre puis une plainte.

-Léo.. NON !

Je tourne la tête. Tobias tient Léo éloigné de lui, son torse plein de vomis. Je réprime un rire. Mel lève les yeux à son tour et fais une grimace.

-Beurk !

Mon rire m'échappe et je ne tiens plus assise. Tobias s'approche et me pose le bébé dans les bras.

-Tiens, si tu trouves ça si drôle. Je vais me changer.

Il retire son t-shirt puis cherche un nouveau parmi ceux que j'avais amené pour dormir.

Je berce le nouveau-né dans mes bras avec un sourire. Tobias prend son ancien t-shirt et l'emmène dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer.

-Alors comme ça tu vomis sur papa ? Je dis à Léo, il me répond par un très léger sourire.

Mel grimpe sur le lit à côté de moi.

-Tu trouves ça drôle en plus, petit monstre ! Je dis en souriant encore plus.

-Bébé est méchant ? Mel me demande.

-Non, pas du tout. Il est trop petit pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Il ne le fait pas exprès.

-Vas-y encourage-le tant que t'y es ! La voix de Tobias annonce depuis la salle de bain.

-Tobias, il a un jour.

Il revient avec un sourire, il s'assied de l'autre côté du lit. Il caressa la joue de son fils.

-Je crois que 'petit monstre' lui ira bien comme surnom.

-Oui...

J'embrasse son front puis Mel s'assied sur mes genoux en me regardant. Tobias nous prend tous dans ses bras.

-Je vous aime tellement.

_Nous aussi Tobias...nous aussi._

8 mois plus tard.

-Non... non ! NON !... jamais.

Je me réveille en sursaut aux côtés de Tobias. J'allume la lampe de chevet. Il est couvert de sueur et il tremble. Ses poings sont fermés sur la couverture, il se débat. Je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça. Je le secoue de toute mes forces.

-Tobias. Réveille-toi. Mon amour, je t'en supplie...

Il ouvre finalement ses yeux en s'asseyant. Sa respiration est rapide et saccadée.

-Je suis désolé. Il murmure.

-C'est pas grave. Encore le même rêve ?

-Oui... J'en ai assez de ça. Mon père est en prison et peut-être même mort. Je ne serais jamais comme lui, je ne le permettrais pas.

_Depuis la naissance de Léo, Tobias a beaucoup de rêve dans lesquels il se transforme en Marcus. Ça le terrorise, l'empêchant de dormir et manger et même parfois de porter son fils. Je m'inquiète tellement pour sa santé et espère vraiment qu'il se rendorme ce soir._

-Moi non plus Tobias. Mais tu n'es pas comme lui. Allonge-toi maintenant, tu dois dormir. Tu dois aller chez les Érudits demain.

Il se recouche et me prends dans ses bras.

-Merci Tris. Heureusement que tu es là.

Après ces mots, le sommeil m'emporte.

Je suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une petite voix qui m'appelle.

-Maman ! Maman !

-Quoi ? Je grogne en me levant.

-C'est l'anniversaire à papa !

-Je sais ma puce. Tu as un cadeau ?

-OUI !

Elle sort un dessin de sa poche... _mais quelle surprise !_

-Tu veux qu'on lui offre quelque chose ensemble ? Je lui propose et elle hoche la tête vivement.

Je m'habille rapidement puis la rejoint dans sa chambre, mais elle est déjà prête.

-Où est papa ?

-Il est partit avec Zeke chez oncle Caleb pour le travail. Il revient à midi. Tu veux m'aider à faire un gâteau ?

-Oui. Oui. Oui...

\- D'accord. Laisse-moi chercher ton frère et on commence.

Je vais donc chercher Léo qui m'attendais dans son berceau.

-Bonjour toi. Tu attendais maman, c'est ça ?

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis le dépose dans son parc, dans la cuisine. Je sors une chaise et la pose devant le plan de travail. Je pose Mel dessus.

-Alors, tu vas mélanger le sucre et les œufs. Je lui indique en posant un bol devant elle.

Elle se met immédiatement au travail. Elle mélange les ingrédients doucement en restant concentrée. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Léo tout en mélangeant le chocolat fondu.

-On fait quoi ? Elle finit par me demander.

-Des muffins. C'est la première pâtisserie qu'on avais faite ensemble.

-Maman ? C'est quoi le cadeau ?

-C'est une surprise, pour toi aussi. Mais c'est toi qui lui donneras. C'est une enveloppe. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Je vérifie son mélange qui est pas mal du tout.

-Attention ma puce.

Je verse le chocolat dans la préparation. Elle mélange à nouveau jusqu'à ce que ça soit homogène. Je verse tout dans les moules puis les met au four.

-Et voilà, on a finis. Je lui annonce.

-Déjà ?

-On peut commencer le repas si tu veux. Je voulais faire des tomates farcies.

-Oui !

Je pose un nouveau saladier devant elle. J'y ajoute de la viande hachée, oignon, ail, ... et elle commence à tout mélanger. Je coupe et vide les tomates mais Léo se met à pleurer. Je me nettoie les mains mais quand je me retourne, Tobias est déjà là, le bambin dans les bras.

-Tobias ? Tu es déjà là ?

-Oui, ça a fini plus tôt. J'entendais Léo pleurer et tu étais occupée.

Mel se retourne au son de la voix de son père.

-Papa !

Elle descend de sa chaise et cours vers Tobias, ses mains pleines de viandes.

-Ma puce ! Attends !

Je la porte jusqu'à l'évier et lui lave les mains. Dès que ses pieds touchent le sol, elle court vers Tobias qui a reposé Léo dans le parc.

Il la porte et la fait tourner dans les airs quand elle saute dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire papa !

-Merci ma puce.

Le four fait un 'bip'. Je sors les muffins mais écoute la discussion derrière moi.

-Maman et moi, on a fait des muffins.

-C'est vrai ? Pour moi ?

-Oui. Et aussi des tmates facies.

Tobias rigole alors que je souris aux mots de notre fille.

-Des tomates farcies ?

-Oui.

Je finis de farcir les tomates puis les met au four. C'est partit pour 30 minutes.

-Maman ! Le cadeau !

Lorsque je me retourne, je vois leurs yeux bleus qui me transpercent.

-Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas lui donner le tien d'abord ? On lui donnera le notre après le repas.

Elle repart en courant vers la chambre.

-Comment je vais faire pour attendre votre cadeau ? Il dit en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Il va bien falloir. Tu vas aussi devoir attendre le mien ce soir.

-J'ai hâte.

Je l'embrasse amoureusement, ses mains me serrent plus fortement, les miennes se posent sur son cou.

-Papa, regarde !

On se sépare alors que Mel tend la feuille à Tobias. Il prend à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras et avec son autre main, attrape le dessin.

-Merci ma puce. C'est très beau.

Il embrasse sa joue. Elle commence à raconter notre matinée, devant un Tobias souriant.

Le four sonne à nouveau. Le temps passe si vite quand on est ensemble.

\- Allez, à table tout le monde. Tobias, tu peux mettre Léo dans la chaise haute ?

-Bien sur mon cœur.

Je prépare une salade vite fait, étant donné que j'ai oublié le riz. Je dépose tout sur la table. Mel est hyper-excité. Je crois qu'elle veut vraiment savoir ce qu'est le cadeau.

-J'ai vu Caleb ce matin. Il était avec Délia et Liam. C'est fou comme il a grandit. D'ailleurs, Caleb ne voulait pas que je te le dise mais Délia est enceinte. De 5 mois.

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, il aimerait que tu l'appelles un de ces jours pour organiser un repas.

-Je le ferais.

-Maman ? Ça veut dire quoi 'enceinte' ?

\- Ça veut dire que Délia va avoir un bébé.

-OUI !

Léo lève les yeux de sa purée après le cri de sa sœur. Sa bouche est orange à cause de la purée, comme ses joues.

-Beurk. Mel dit avec une grimace à la vue de son frère.

-Comme sa sœur. Tobias déclare en commençant à le nettoyer.

-Même pas vrai. Elle s'indigne.

-Oh que si, tu étais comme lui quand tu avais son âge.

Elle hausse les épaules et continue à manger son plat.

Après le repas, je débarrasse la table puis amène des muffins. Tobias m'offre un de ces sourires que je connais si bien.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens.. des muffins au chocolat. Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

-Rien que pour toi. Faits avec amour par ta fille et ta femme.

-C'est que j'ai de la chance moi.

Je pose l'assiette et Mel en prend un. Je prends le mien et arrache le chapeau. Je prends un petit morceau assez mou et le donne à Léo. Il en mange un morceau et me sourit avec sa lèvre inférieur qui ressort comme à chaque fois qu'il mange quelque chose comme du pain.

-Il sont délicieux Mel. Tu devras en faire plus souvent. Tobias complimente, il est remercier par un câlin de notre fille.

-Maman, le cadeau !

-D'accord, je vais le chercher.

Je vais dans le bureau et sors l'enveloppe de mon sac.

_C'est maintenant._

\- Maman, dépêche-toi !

_Cette fille va me rendre dingue. _

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

Je retourne dans la salle à manger où Mel est assise sur les genoux de Tobias.

-Tiens. Par contre, fais attention, c'est fragile.

Elle le prend avec délicatesse et le tend à Tobias.

-Joyeux anniversaire papa.

-Merci ma puce.

Je me tiens debout derrière lui. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule.

-Elle sait ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Non, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si pressée.

Il ouvre l'enveloppe et glisse ses doigts à l'intérieur. Tout ça avec une lenteur qui va finir par tuer Mel.

-Plus vite papa...

Il sort doucement le contenu. Ses yeux se posent dessus puis il se retourne vers moi. Un sourire énorme collé sur le visage.

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de les lire :)**

**Je n'avais pas eu de réponses sur mon projet, celui où j'aimerais écrire quelques moments de cette histoire dans d'autres point de vue. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je me mettrai au travail sur une nouvelle histoire sinon j'adorerais savoir quels moments vous intéressent (même si j'en ai déjà quelques un à l'esprit ;) )**

**Je vous dis à demain pour le dernier chapitre !**


	34. Surprise !

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette histoire ! **

**CHAPITRE 34**

-Montre ! Montre ! Mel répète sans arrêt mais on ne l'écoute plus.

Tobias la pose au sol puis se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tourner dans les airs. Il m'embrasse passionnément puis me refait tourner dans les airs.

-Tobias, stop ! Je lui dis en riant.

Il me pose à nouveau mais me garde dans ses bras. Je regarde Mel. Ses bras sont croisés, elle m'envoie son regard façon 'Quatre'.

Je lui tends les photos, elle les regarde attentivement mais ne comprend toujours pas. Tobias la prend dans ses bras.

-C'est quoi ? Elle finit par demander.

-Regarde bien.

Je prends les photos de ses mains et commence à la décrire.

-Regarde, là il y a les pieds... là une main...ici la deuxième...et là, la tête.

-BEBE ! Elle crie.

-Oui, ma puce. Maman va avoir un bébé encore. Tobias lui annonce.

Je me déplace pour chercher Léo.

-Mon cœur ? De combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

-Presque 1 mois et demi. Je l'ai découvert la semaine dernière.

-C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu aies pu me faire.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Il m'embrasse brièvement, les deux enfants toujours dans nos bras.

-Je me disais aussi que ton ventre s'était légèrement arrondis.

-Oui, c'est comme ça que Christina a remarqué. Bizarrement, je n'ai eu aucun symptôme. Peut-être une légère sensibilité au niveau de la poitrine mais rien de méchant.

Tobias regarde une autre photo et fronce les sourcils...

~~~~_Une semaine plus tôt_~~~~

_Mon téléphone se met à sonner. _

_-Allô ?_

_-Tris, c'est Christina. J'aimerais aller faire du shopping. Partante ?_

_-Pas de soucis mais je dois emmener Léo. Quatre est partit avec Mel au parc, elle voulait aller chercher des fleurs ou un truc dans ce genre._

_-Hum Tris... je crois que ta fille va partir chez les Fraternels._

_-T'en fais pas pour ça, elle peut être très Audacieuse quand elle veut._

_-Si tu le dis. Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes ?_

_-J'arrive._

_Je raccroche mais envois un message à Tobias pour le prévenir que je suis allée avec Christina._

_Je récupère Léo dans son parc et sort la poussette._

_-Viens par là petit monstre. On va se balader un peu._

_Je le pose dans sa poussette et sort de l'appartement. Je rejoins Christina près du glacier, Mathis est à côté d'elle, une glace à la main._

_-Oh... bonjour Léo. Christina dit en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_-Heureuse de te voir aussi._

_-Il grandit tellement vite._

_-C'est sûr... on y va ?_

_On entre dans le premier magasin. On se retrouve rapidement dans les cabines d'essayage. On y va une après l'autre pour que les enfants soient toujours surveillés._

_J'essaie une robe près du corps qui s'arrête mi-cuisse. Quand je sors, Christina me regarde dubitative._

_-Quoi ? Je lui dis._

_-Tris, tu as grossis._

_Je me rue vers le miroir et m'observe sous toutes les coutures._

_-Regarde au niveau du ventre._

_Je me tourne sur le côté, il y a bien une rondeur._

_-C'est vrai... je n'avais pas remarqué. Tant pis pour la robe alors..._

_-Non, Tris ! Prends la. On ira faire un peu de sport pour perdre ça. Cette robe te va super bien._

_-Ok. Demain, salle de sport. J'ai eu deux enfants et la chance de garder un ventre plat. Je ne vais pas laisser quelques parts de gâteau tout ruiner._

_-Tu as vraiment de la chance, moi j'ai un fils et j'ai pris 1 an à perdre mon ventre. Toi tu as accouché i mois et tu avais immédiatement tout perdu. Je suis trop jalouse._

_-Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se fait, mais je ne veux pas me plaindre._

_Sur ce, je retourne dans la cabine et enlève ma de ressortir je soulève mon chemisier pour observer mon ventre. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce ventre, et Tobias non plus. Il me l'aurait dit._

_Je ressors et Christina est entrain de jouer avec Léo et Mathis. Je reprends Léo dans mes bras puis le pose dans la poussette._

_-Allons-y !_

_J'achète la robe puis on sort du magasin. On s'assied dans la fosse, un cappuccino en main. Léo dort et Mathis commence à somnoler._

_Cette histoire de ventre m'obsède. C'est venu trop rapidement, je ne peux pas avoir grossis comme ça. Je ne grossis jamais, je veux dire par là que je peux manger ce que je veux et ne pas prendre un gramme._

_-Tris ? Tu es d'accord ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Est-ce que tu m'as au moins écoutée ?_

_-Oui, enfin non. Désolée._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes ?_

_-Je ne grossis jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pris du poids comme ça ?_

_-Tris..._

_-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je passe pour quelqu'un de superficiel, que j'ai eu deux enfants et tout... mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien._

_-Tu as peur que Quatre dise quelque chose ?_

_-Je sais que c'est stupide, qu'il m'aime, mais j'ai peur. Regarde-le. Il est encore parfait physiquement et moi pas...et je vais à peine avoir 25 ans. J'ai encore quelques années devant moi. J'ai encore l'âge de faire des enfant !...Je ne suis..._

_Je m'arrête toute seule...des enfants. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre._

_-Tu crois que tu es enceinte ? Elle me demande, ébahie._

_-J'en suis sûre._

_Elle se lève, prend son fils dans ses bras et me tend sa main libre._

_-Viens, on va à l'hôpital._

_Je la prends sans rechigner et on y va en silence. _

_Kate m'accepte immédiatement et me fait une échographie. _

_-En effet Tris, tu es enceinte. De 1 mois environ._

_Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand je vois la petite forme grise sur l'écran...qui n'est pas si petite que ça en fait._

_Kate replace l'écran en face d'elle puis change de perspective. Elle fronce les sourcils..._

_-Qu'est-ce que … ?_

-Tris ? C'est bien ce que je crois ? Mon mari demande.

-Oui Tobias... ce sont des jumeaux. Joyeux anniversaire !

Il me tourne dans les airs à nouveau avec une pluie de baisers.

-Mme Eaton, vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il m'embrasse puis me garde dans ses bras. On ne dis rien et profite de ce moment entre nous.

On se souvient alors de Mel qui doit attendre des explications.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions. Je lui dis en m'agenouillant devant elle.

-C'est quoi des jumeaux ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a deux bébés dans mon ventre.

-Deux ?

-Oui. Tu es contente ?

-Oui. Je veux une sœur.

-Peut-être, on ne sait pas encore.

Une fois que l'euphorie est passée, on s'allonge tous sur notre lit pour une sieste, ensemble. Tobias est allongé sur le dos, je suis à côté de lui et ma tête est sur son épaule, Mel est allongée entre nous et enfin, Léo est sur son torse. Tobias a sa main posée sur nos bébés, directement sur ma peau puisqu'il a remonté mon chemisier.

-Maman. Christina m'a appris une chanson. Je peux la dire ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle se tourne vers mon ventre, dépose un baiser et chante..._enfin c'est plus un poème qu'une chanson._

-_Je t'aime une fois,_

_Je t'aime deux fois,_

_Je t'aime plus que le riz et les petits pois._

Je pense que si je n'étais pas enceinte j'aurais seulement souris mais bien sûr, les hormones ne le voient pas du même œil et m'arrachent des larmes.

-C'est magnifique ma puce.

Je la serre contre moi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimé de cette façon un jour. Je les aime tellement tout les cinq. Ils sont tout pour moi.

Nous nous endormons tous ensemble mais quand je me réveille, je suis seule. Même Léo n'est pas là.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Léo est dans son parc, Mel est sur le dos de Tobias alors qu'il fait quelque chose sur le plan de travail. L'horloge affiche 18h45.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je leur demande. Tobias se retourne et Mel crie,

-MAMAN ! Tu ne dois pas regarder !

Je ferme immédiatement mes yeux. J'entends des pas puis une petite main prend la mienne. Elle me tire en arrière.

-C'est une surprise. Tu dois attendre dehors.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Elle m'abandonne dans le salon et j'attends. Une odeur familière se répand dans l'air.

La petite blonde refait son apparition 30 minutes plus tard, dans une robe blanche.

-C'est bon, tu peux venir.

J'entre dans la cuisine, elle est métamorphosée. Il y a une nappe sur la table, des bougies dessus et une composition florale au centre. Les assiettes sont déjà sur la table, et j'avais vu juste...de la blanquette de veau.

Tobias vient par derrière et me prends dans ses bras.

-Tu aimes ?

-J'adore, merci Tobias.

On s'installe à table, comme à midi. Le repas est délicieux, Tobias s'est surpassé avec sa petite sous-chef.

Avant le dessert, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Tobias va répondre et il revient avec une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était par terre.

Il l'ouvre puis regarde ce qu'i l'intérieur. Quand il le voit, il se met à sourire. On pourrait croire que ses yeux brillaient.

Il s'écarte et s'avance vers le plan de travail. Il ouvre notre album photo et y glisse le papier puis écrit quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une surprise.

Il revient avec le dessert. Un plateau de fruit avec un bol de chocolat. Des fruits rouges avec des pêches.

-Tobias... tu y as pensé ?

-Et je n'oublierai jamais.

Mel regarde les fruits avec anticipation.

-Sers-toi. Je lui dis.

Elle ne se fait pas prier et se jette dessus. Je prends une fraise que je trempe dans le chocolat et la mange avant de faire pareil avec une framboise et la donner à Léo. Il la mange doucement avec un sourire. Ce bébé sourit tout le temps.

Tobias pose l'album sur la table. Il me le tend.

-J'ai demandé une faveur à Zeke cette après-midi. Regarde.

Je tourne les pages doucement, me remémorant chaque image jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur la dernière.

Une photo de tout les membres de notre famille, y compris les deux nouveaux. Une photo de nous endormis, aujourd'hui. Je reconnais l'écriture de Tobias dans le titre, '1+1=6'.

-Merci Tobias ! De tout mon cœur.

Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

-Je ferais tout pour toi, mon cœur.

Je lui souris. Cet homme est courageux, sincère, fraternel, intelligent, mais avant tout, il est altruiste.

_Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours._

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'avoir lu et suivit cette histoire ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont écrit ces merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont permis de continuer ! **

**Merci à tous !**

**Je vais donc commencer ces fameux moments réécris ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais les écrire mais je ferai de mon mieux ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées ;)**

**Je travaille aussi sur un OS et j'ai encore une traduction à finir pour vous ! Je fais de mon mieux et je vous dis à très bientôt ! **

**4**


	35. Premier jour d'école

**SURPRISE !**

**Je tiens à remercier Nessouille Anderson qui m'a proposée cette idée. Ce n'est pas un OS mais bien un nouveau chapitre et je risque d'en écrire d'autres (si je trouve des idées). Ces chapitres auront plusieurs saut dans le temps pour suivre la vie quotidienne de notre famille préférée. :)**

**CHAPITRE 35**

_5 mois plus tard :_

-Papa ! Maman ! C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui !

Je suis réveillée par les cris de ma fille de 4 ans, presque 5, qui trouve extrêmement drôle de crier et sauter sur le lit à 7 heures du matin. En temps normal, c'est vrai que j'aurais trouvé ça mignon qu'elle soit si excitée pour son premier jour d'école... Mais là, enceinte de 7 mois et demi de jumeaux, mon sens de l'humour est assez limité.

-Tobias, fais quelques choses ! Je grogne.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je suis enceinte alors bouge tes fesses.

Il grogne mais je l'entends se lever.

-Mel viens là.

Dieu merci elle s'arrête. Je suppose qu'elle est dans les bras de son père et je vois que j'ai juste quand j'ouvre les yeux. Il est assis et elle est installée sur ses genoux.

-Écoute ma puce. Je sais que tu es contente d'avoir ton premier jour à l'école mais maman est très fatiguée et tu dois la laisser dormir. D'accord ?

-Oui... mais on y va ?

Je souris à enthousiasme de ma fille et Tobias aussi.

-J'arrive, va dans ta chambre.

Elle repart en courant et en rigolant, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle. Tobias se recouche en soupirant et me prend dans ses bras. Il cache son visage dans mes cheveux et pose ses mains sur mon ventre.

\- Ça va ? Il murmure dans mon cou.

-Fatiguée mais je vais survivre. Et toi ?

-Je préfère les réveils plus doux mais ça va.

Je l'embrasse avant de soupirer.

-On va devoir se lever sinon elle va revenir.

-Mais non, on a encore cinq minutes.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveau quand,

-PAAAAPAAAA !

-Peut-être pas. Je lui dis.

Il grogne et se lève.

-Tu me dis pourquoi on a fait des enfants ? Il demande en cherchant ses vêtements.

-La façon dont on les fait ?

-C'est vrai.

Il s'habille alors que je reste allongée.

-Et n'oublie pas qu'on en a deux en chemin.

Il se penche pour embrasser mon ventre.

-Comment oublier ?

-Tu viens avec nous à l'école ? Je lui demande.

-J'adorerais mais j'ai un meeting. Je vous accompagne mais je dois tout de suite partir.

-Mel va être déçue.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Eric ne peut pas te remplacer ?

-Je lui ai demandé mais il ne peut pas selon lui, je dirais surtout qu'il ne veut pas.

Je soupire.

-PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPA !...

-Tobias, elle va réveiller...

C'est à ce moment que Léo se met à pleurer.

-Et merde.

Je tends mes mains vers Tobias pour qu'il m'aide à me lever, je n'y arrive plus toute seule ou très difficilement alors j'en profite quand il est dans les parages.

-Va chez Mel, je m'occupe de Léo. Je lui dis.

Il hoche la tête avant de partir. Je vais vers la chambre de mon fils de 1 ans. Je le prends dans mes bras puis m'assieds sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Je le berce un peu pour le calmer. Il arrête de pleurer puis essaye de se mettre debout et commence à jouer avec mes cheveux.

-Mama!

-Bonjour, petit monstre. Mel t'a réveillé ?

Il me sourit et je me dis que je n'aurais pas de réponse, pas très surprenant.

-Tu veux voir papa ?

Sa tête se lève quand je parle de Tobias et il commence à 'sautiller', il plie puis tend ses jambes mais comme je le tiens il ne bouge pas trop. Je le pose par terre en lui prenant les mains. Il est devant moi et je le fais marcher jusqu'à la cuisine, où Tobias et Mel sont, sans jamais lâcher ses mains. Il sait marcher seul mais il est plus lent.

Mel mange ses céréales en parlant à Tobias qui prépare son verre de jus de fruit.

-Et puis on va jouer et faire du dessin et puis on va apprendre à compter et puis, et puis...

Je rigole doucement quand je la vois qui parle vite. Elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle est pressée pour quelque chose et c'est assez fatiguant pour son interlocuteur.

-Mel, si tu veux être à l'heure tu vas devoir manger.

Elle hoche la tête et mange. Tobias se retourne avec un sourire reconnaissant puis prend Léo dans ses bras.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et Tobias pose une assiette de crêpes avec des fruits rouges, Léo toujours dans ses bras. Il pose Léo dans la chaise haute puis lui donne des boudoirs. Il s'assied avec son propre petit-déjeuner avec un sourire. Je suis toujours impressionnée par sa capacité à tout gérer en même temps. Je finis mon repas rapidement et cherche le yaourt de Léo. Je lui donne doucement mais il essaye d'attraper la cuillère.

-Pas ce matin, on a pas le temps.

Il ferme la bouche et ne l'ouvre plus. Il tourne la tête sur le côté et je soupire. Tobias vient derrière moi.

-Va te préparer avec Mel, je m'en occupe.

-Merci.

Je l'embrasse en me levant puis pars avec Mel. Je passe vite une robe et me brosse les cheveux et les dents avant d'aller chez Mel. Elle a mis la robe qu'on avait choisi ensemble hier soir.

-Tu veux une tresse ? Je lui demande en caressant ses cheveux.

-Oui !

Je cherche un élastique puis me retourne derrière elle. En temps normal, je m'assieds mais je n'ai pas envie de demander à Tobias de m'aider à me lever. Je tresse vite ses cheveux puis quand elle se retourne, elle me tend ses chaussures.

-Désolée ma puce, c'est papa qui va devoir faire ça.

-Papa vient avec nous ?

Elle me demande avec un grand sourire. Je m'assieds finalement sur son lit et elle se met sur mes genoux.

-Non ma puce. Il doit travailler.

-Nooonn. Je veux que papa vient.

-Je sais, crois moi lui aussi veut venir mais Eric ne peut pas le remplacer.

Elle croise les bras et boude. Je dénoue ses bras et prends ses mains.

-Tu raconteras tout à papa ce soir. D'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête juste au moment où Tobias entre.

-Prêtes ?

-Presque, tu peux lui mettre ses chaussures ?

-Ok, Léo est dans son parc.

Je pars chercher mon fils puis rejoins Tobias et Mel à la porte. Tobias prends Léo et nous partons vers l'école maternelle des Audacieux. Elle est encore dans l'enceinte mais l'école primaire est en dehors. Il n'y a que 10 minutes de marche mais ça suffit pour me fatiguer. Arrivés à l'école, Tobias pose Léo et se met à genoux devant Mel. Je prends la main de Léo pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

-Et voilà. Ça y est. Je pars maintenant mais j'espère que tu vas t'amuser aujourd'hui.

Il embrasse sa joue et se tourne vers moi.

-Je ne serai pas là à midi. Je dois aller manger avec les leaders, les Fraternels ont peur que les Audacieux les attaquent si on les laisse seuls.

-Pas de soucis, ça sera juste Léo et moi alors. À ce soir.

Il m'embrasse, caresse mon ventre et la tête de Léo puis part vers son meeting. Je me retourne vers Mel qui a son petit sac sur le dos.

-Bon, c'est l'heure. Je viendrai te chercher à 16h après ta sieste. Je t'aime ma puce.

Elle enlace mes jambes en posant sa tête sur mon ventre. Je caresse sa tête et la serre contre moi autant que possible.

-Vas-y maintenant, ils vont t'attendre.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle part avec les autres enfants mais se retourne à mi-chemin.

-Il y a un soucis ?

-Et Léo vient pas ?

Je lui souris.

-Non, il reste avec moi. Il est trop petit.

-Je suis toute seule ?

Sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler puis elle court vers moi et attrape mes jambes.

-Hey, tu le savais non ? Papa te l'a dit.

Elle secoue sa tête sans la lever de mes jambes.

-Il a dit que tu venais pas mais pas Léo.

-Mais tu vas te faire des amis.

-Promis ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Vas-y.

Elle y retourne en courant alors que je porte Léo sur ma hanche. Quand elle se retourne, elle secoue sa main et je fais pareil avec celle de Léo. Elle sourit puis disparaît dans l'école.

-On est plus que tout les deux, petit monstre. Je dis à Léo.

Il joue avec mes cheveux sur le trajet vers la maison. Je pose Léo sur le sol et le laisse jouer avec des livres. Il adore tourner les pages alors je le laisse faire. Ça peut l'occuper quelques heures. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et l'observe jouer en pensant à Mel. Elle me manque un peu.

_Plus tard à 16h :_

Tobias est rentré de son meeting il y a une heure et il est temps de rechercher Mel. Il porte Léo en tenant ma taille avec sa main libre. On attend Mel avec d'autres parents et je suis impatiente.

-Mon cœur, arrête de torturer ta lèvre.

Je le regarde et je me rends compte que je mordillais ma lèvre. Je la lâche en souriant.

-Je suis un peu nerveuse.

-Il n'y a aucune raison, je suis sûr que ça lui a plu.

Je lui souris avant de fixer mon attention vers la porte. Les enfants commencent à sortir et Mel sort avec des papiers en mains. Quand elle nous voit, son sourire s'agrandit et elle court. Elle attrape les jambes de Tobias.

-Papa ! Tu es là !

Je lui prends Léo des bras et il porte Mel.

-Alors ma puce, ça t'a plu ?

-Oui ! On a fait plein de choses. On a chanter, on a...

-Tu ne veux pas nous le raconter à la maison ?

Elle sourit et se penche vers moi. Je lui fais un câlin, je lui fais de moins en moins ces derniers temps à cause des bébés mais quand Tobias la porte, je lui en fais autant que possible.

On s'assied à table, Mel avec des cookies que j'ai fait pour elle, Léo avec des pommes coupées en morceau et un biberon avec du chocolat chaud enfin, plutôt tiède à l'intérieur. Je suis assise avec Tobias en face de Mel alors qu'elle raconte sa journée.

-On a chanté, dessiné et on a joué. Julie est très gentille, elle m'a aidée à ouvrir mon goûter.

Julie est la maîtresse et elle est jeune, je crois qu'elle a un an de moins que moi.

-Et c'est tout ? Tobias lui demande.

-Ah ben non. On a couru dehors et on a appris une chanson.

-Tu t'es bien amusée alors ?

-Bah oui.

Elle finit son cookie puis je dépose Léo sur le sol du salon et Mel joue avec lui. Elle lui raconte 'en exclusivité' tout ce qu'elle a fait dans les détails. Je suis blottie contre Tobias entrain de les regarder. Elle s'arrête de parler pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je pense que tu seras contente d'y retourner demain alors. Tobias lui dit avec un sourire.

Elle se retourne vers nous avec les sourcils froncés.

-Je dois y retourner ?

**J'avais un peu de temps entre mes épreuves alors je voulais écrire donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais peut-être écrire un OS ce week end mais ce n'est pas sûr. Le gros du bac est la semaine prochaine !**


	36. AN

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté ces derniers temps et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

Je viens de commencer un stage dans un hôtel loin de chez moi et il durera 4 mois.

Bien entendu j'ai du temps de libre pour écrire mais je n'ai pas accès au Wi-Fi depuis ma chambre. Je vais continuer d'écrire mais je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de poster mes chapitres avant mi-septembre. Je vais essayer d'en poster quelques uns si possible mais je ne sais pas quand ni combien je pourrais poster.

Si je n'arrive pas à les poster ces prochains mois, vous serez peut-être gâtés en septembre ^^

Je suis désolée pour la longue attente mais je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien tout au long de mes histoires !

Gros bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain OS !

DivergentPansycake46


End file.
